A Dragon From Heavens Tower
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: Original idea from Natsu is Awsome. Natsu was a slave in the Tower of Heaven, never found by Igneel or Makarov. After the rebellion, he and his new friend Sorano are taken by Brain into the Oracion Sies. They believe Nirvana is theirs for the taking, but nothing is ever that easy. And their journey has only just begun. Natsu x Angel, future harem. Temp hiatus.
1. A Lacrima and Hope

**A Dragon From Heaven's Tower**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Lacrima and Hope**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 _ **December 15 X774**_

 _ **Tower of Heaven**_

Natsu was chipping away at the wall in front of him. All around him, other children were doing the same. Masked guards walked behind them to make sure they were doing what they were suppose to.

"Gah!" Natsu looked over to see small girl with white hair collapse from exhaustion, unable swing her pick axe anymore.

"No resting on the job!" One slaver raised his whip and swung.

"Ahh!" The girl cried in pain as the whip struck her young flesh.

Natsu looked away, but flinched every time he heard the skin and whip connect. He swung his axe into the stone, trying to rid himself of the guilt he felt for not helping. It's not that he didn't want to, it's that he was too scared to do anything.

His axe got stuck in the wall, and Natsu, worried for his own skin, quickly tried to pull it out. A few tugs later, he pulled the point out, but he noticed something glowing in the wall.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching him, he approached the wall and began rubbing wall to get a better look at. A few seconds later, a decent sized, bright red crystal fell onto the ground.

"Hey, pinkie!" Natsu panicked as he slowly looked over his shoulder. The guard had noticed that Natsu had stopped working. "Who said you got any breaks?!" The slaver raised his whip and began whipping him.

"Ahh!" Natsu curled up as the whip struck his flesh, hugging the crystal underneath him. Suddenly, the whipping stopped.

"Ahh!" A new voice cried out in pain. Natsu looked up and saw the same girl from before, standing in front of him with her arms wide, taking the whips for him.

"So you haven't gotten enough, you little bitch?" The slaver asked still striking the girl. "This is boring." The slaver then shoved the girl out of the way and went back to whipping Natsu.

While this was going on, none of them noticed the small glow emitted by the crystal.

"Dude, stop it." Another slaver grabbed the firsts wrist. "They're done for today." He looked down at the two children. "Now, we're gonna have to let these two heal up before we have them work again." The two then began to walk away.

Natsu began to rise from his knees only to have a hand offered to him by the same girl. "You okay?" She asked.

"Why?" Natsu asked as took the hand. The girl had a confused look on her face. "Why did you do that for me?"

"Cause I know that if you weren't scared, you would have done the same for me." The girl answered. "I'm Sorano. What's your name?"

"N-Natsu." He told Sorano.

Sorano looked over his shoulder. "What were you doing over there?"

Natsu turned around and bent over. "I was digging when my axe got stuck in something. I pulled it out and noticed a glow coming from the wall. I brushed way some of the dust and I found this." He turned to face her, holding the small crystal in his hand.

"Wow, it's beautiful." The crystal reflected perfectly off her purple eyes.

"Yeah, it is." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head. "I wanna keep it, but I'm scared of what the guards will do to me if they find it on me."

"Well, I found some leftover string from the rafters they had us built the other day." Sorano said, tracing a circle in the dirt with her foot. "Wanna sneak into my cage and let me turn it into a necklace?"

"Thank you." Natsu told her with a smile. With that agreement, the two began to walk to their cage.

* * *

 _ **Sorano's Cage**_

The two entered the cage that Sorano was forced to call home.

"I know it's not much, but I call it home." Sorano told Natsu.

"Honestly, it looks the same as mine." Natsu told her. While Natsu looked around the room, Sorano moved some stones around. She found the string she was looking for, but when she reached for it, something touched her hand.

"Wahh!" Sorano ran from the string and wrapped her arms around Natsu.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked. Sorano pointed over to string. Natsu could make out of her mumbles "something touched me". Natsu walked over to the string, and noticed a small red snake. "Come on, no ones gonna hurt you." The snake slowly slithered onto his hand and raised its head. "That's a good girl." He told the snake, scratching its chin.

"Wh-what is it?" Sorano asked, slowly approaching Natsu.

Natsu turned to her with the snake in his hand. "It's just a little snake." He told her as the snake raised its head to Sorano. "Pet her, she's not scary."

Sorano nervously scratched its head, as the snake gave as best a smile as it could. She smiled as Natsu raised the snake to his face. "You need a name. I know, how about Cubelios?" The snake approached his head and began licking his face. "You like that name, don't you?"

Sorano smiled at her friend as she grabbed the string behind them. "Can I see your crystal?"

Natsu nodded and pulled the crystal out of his pants. Sorano took the shining jewel and tied the string around the tallest part. "Could you turn around for a second?" Natsu turned around and Sorano tied the string around his neck.

As he tucked the new necklace under his rags, Natsu turned around and gave a smile of genuine happiness, something he hadn't done since he entered this tower. Cubelios saw this and wrapped around Sorano's hand and then Natsu's. Both had a slight blush on their faces.

"Well, what do we have here?" Both looked over to the door and their eyes went wide in horror. A guard had come to do bed checks and caught them. "Pinkie's not suppose to be in here! Let's go!" He grabbed Natsu by the hair and began dragging him away.

"Leave him alone!" Sorano ran up to the slaver only to be kicked away.

"Best say your good byes, cause you two are never gonna see each other again!" The slaver told them as he and Natsu began to fade into the night.

Natsu looked in horror at the slaver and heard Sorano starting to cry. Natsu began to squirm in the slavers grasp. "I'll find you, Sorano! Even if it takes a hundred years, I promise we'll see each other again!"

"Shut up!" The slaver shouted as he tied the whip around Natsu's neck.

Sorano stared at the sky from the floor as tears fell from her eyes. 'I wanna disappear, into the sky, like an angel.'

* * *

 ** _March 26 X776_**

 ** _Natsu's Cell_**

The rebellion had failed, Jellal had taken over and he still hadn't found Sorano.

Natsu sat in his room, petting Cubelios, the only friend that he still knew was alive. He raised the finger that his pet was on so he could look the snake in the eye. 'I wish I could talk to you.'

He lowered his friend onto his knee and pulled out the necklace Sorano made for him. 'Sorano, where are you?' He thought as he stared at the crystal.

"Where did you get that?!" Natsu panicked as a new voice questioned him. He looked up to face a dark skin man with silver hair. He was wearing an open coat and fur lined pants, and was carrying a staff topped by a skull holding a green orb in its mouth. Beside him, Jellal was staring at him.

"He asked you a question." Jellal said as he raised his hand. Black lightning shot out of his fingers tips and struck Natsu, who cried out in pain.

"That's enough, Jellal." The man told the child, who stopped the spell. "Please, answer me."

"I-I found it." Natsu gasped out. "I was digging around a few years ago and it fell out of the wall."

"Do you know what you have around your neck?" Natsu shook his head. The man raised his hand and Natsu worried he would be hurt again. Instead, he felt the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder. "You have found a dragon lacrima, one of the rarest magical items in all of the world. It hold tremendous power. You're just who I am looking for."

Natsu looked up in confusion as the man turned to Jellal. "I'll be taking this one with me."

The cell door opened slowly and the man held his hand out to Natsu. "My name is Brain. Come with me and you will never have to be this scared again."

Natsu took the hand and rose to his feet. He was happy that he was going to leave this nightmare behind him, but a feeling of guilt pinged his head.

"I-I can't." Brain looked at him with a rased eyebrow. "I have friend here and I, I won't leave her behind!"

'Loyal to a fault.' Brain thought to himself. 'Just what I need. He's the perfect pawn.' "Tell you what, why don't we take your friend with us? I'm sure she can be trained in magic as well."

"Deal." Natsu shook Brain's hand with vigor.

"May I ask for both your name and your friends?" Brain said with no emotion on his face.

"I'm Natsu. Her name is Sorano." Natsu told Brain as Cubelios slithered onto his shoulder. "And this is Cubelios."

Brian turned from the his new recruit to Jellal. "Go fetch this Sorano. I have something to do for this Natsu."

Jellal rolled his eyes before he walked down the hall to get this 'Sorano'. Natsu wanted to go with him but Brain stopped him.

"There is something I must do first." Brain said, causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow. "In order of you to use that lacrima, I must infuse it into your body. The longer we wait, the less powerful it will be. Two years have already passed since you found it, so it may become useless at any second. If that happens, I'll have no use for you and your friend."

Natsu's eyes went wide in fear. He want both him and Sorano to leave this place. He lowered his head, knowing what he had to say. "Please, fuse it with me, now."

'Perfect pawn.' Brain smiled as he channeled his magic into his hand. With blinding speed, he slammed his open palm into Natsu's chest. The magic passed from his hand through the lacrima, into Natsu. Soon, the lacrima glowed as it started to sink into Natsu's chest. Natsu cried in pain as the power of the lacrima was infused into him. At least ten minutes of pure agonizing pain later, Brain pulled his hand away as Natsu collapsed to his hands and knees, panting heavily.

"Well, how do you feel?" Brain asked, hoping that his lie didn't turn out to be true.

Slowly, Natsu rose to his feet and Brain could see physical changes to the small child. His ears were sharper, his canines grew to a point and his eyes turned into slits. He raised his hand and could feel the power coursing through him.

"Natsu!" Said child looked over to his left and a smile grace his face. Running towards him was Sorano, tears in her eyes. Behind her was Jellal walking at a slow pace. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. "I-I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Don't worry." Natsu told her stroking her hair. "I told you I'd find you." He pushed her away so he could look her in the eye. "Listen, this man was gonna take me away from here. I'd never see this tower again. But I couldn't just leave you here. So I managed to convince him to take you with us."

Tears returned to his friends face as she smiled at him. "Thank you!"

"Ahem." Brain coughed, catching the attention of the two children. "I hate to brake up this tender moment, but our time here is up." He raised his staff and created a swirling portal in the wall. "Step through here, and your new life begin." He then step through the portal himself.

"You ready?" Natsu asked his friend as Cubelios wrapped around his wrist. His answer was a nod and they walk through the portal, side by side, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Here we go. The original story idea came from Natsu is Awsome, I just tweaked it a little bit. No need to worry, you will not have to wait for the Oración Seis Arc for more of this story.**


	2. A Life of Dark Deeds

**The members get their code names here and I'll be using them, but Natsu and Sorano call each other by their real names when alone, so this might get confusing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Life of Dark Deeds**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback / Mindscape_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 _ **September 14 X777**_

 _ **Random Clearing**_

"Again!" Brain shouted from the side at a panting Natsu, whom he had dubbed Salamander, alongside Sorano, now called Angel, who had Cubelios on her shoulder.

Brain had them discard the rags they once wore in the tower. Salamander was now wore a red tank top, and a pair of black shorts, as well as some open toed saddles. Angel was wearing a light blue t-shirt, white pants, and dark blue heels.

Salamander took a deep breath and looked up at the large rock in front of him.

 **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Salamander opened his mouth and a torrent of dark crimson flames shot out of it. The flames hit the rock and instantly started to melt. When it was half its size, Salamander stopped the roar and swung his arm. **"Fire Dragon Scales!"**

A magic seal appeared before him and from it, a large number of scale shaped masses of fire shot at the rock. They chipped away at the rock until it was down to twice the size as Salamnder. He jumped into the air and gathered flames around his feet. **"Fire Dragon Spiral Jaw!"** He spun in the air, repeating striking the boulder, until the stone finally shattered into millions of pieces.

"Impressive." Brain said as he approached the panting 2nd generation dragon slayer. "This time it only took three moves for you to destroy a boulder. It normally takes you five. You are definitely improving."

"Thank you, Brain." Salamander told his master.

A year had passed since Brain took four children away from that God-forsaken tower. The two with him now had dedicated their life's to making themselves useful to Brain.

The other two, Sawyer, now called Racer and Macbeth, now Midnight, where nearby training against the member that sought them out: Richard or the name Brain gave him, Hoteye.

Salamander's ears twitched as Brain approached him. "Midnight won, again." Brain had decide to train the pink haired child in a second magic, **Sound Magic** , complementing his already enhanced sense of sound.

The statement gave a small smile to Brains face. "I knew I choose a good son. Take a break, Salamander. Angel, let's see how well you summon your spirits."

Salamander and Angel walked past each other, small smiles on their face. Cubelios jumped off of Angel's shoulder and sprouted her wings. It was new trait they had discovered when she accidentally fell of a cliff. Seconds later, she landed on Salamander's shoulder and retracted her wings.

Angel reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gold key before she held it high. **"Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"**

The key began to glow in a golden aura before a blue magic seal appeared on the ground in front of her. Two bright orbs shot out of the seal and flew into the sky. The orbs flew around Brain and Salamander before they hovered over Angel's shoulders.

The lights faded, revealing two small, beady eyed, blue skinned creatures with antennae sticking out of their heads. One was wearing a pair of orange shorts, the other a pair of black shorts.

"Excellent work." Brain told the girl. "Now, summon another one." Angel nervously nodded, and pulled out a small silver key from the same pocket and raised it over her head.

 **"Open, Gate of the Chisel Constellation, Caelum!"** Another seal appeared on the ground, but it was very weak compared to the one for Gemini. Slowly, a large glowing orb rose from the seal. But before the spirit could fully rise, the seal broke and the spirit returned to the spirit world.

Having used up too much of her magic, Angel dropped to her knees, making Gemini return. She looked over in fear as Brain approached her. "Not bad. The last time we tried this, you didn't even get the second seal to appear, let alone almost summoning two spirits. Your improving very well."

Both turned their heads as they heard Salamander walk over and offered Angel a hand up. Angel gladly took it and stood up with his help.

"Follow me." Both children looked up as Brain began to walk away. "It's time I explained our mission to all you." The children followed shortly and soon found themselves in another clearing inhabited by three other children, panting and covered in scraps and bruises.

Brain raised his staff and then slammed it onto the ground. "Enough training!" All three stopped and began walking over to their leader. "It's time you all learn the reason for our group." The children sat around their leader as he told the story.

"Hundreds of years ago, a race of people called the Nirvit created a powerful magic called **Nirvana.** This magic could turn darkness into light." Brain told them. "They used it to end a vicious war and for a while, they lived in peace. However, their cannot be light without darkness. The evil they thought they had destroyed soon began to infect their souls. Civil war broke out between the Nirvit and eventually, they destroyed themselves, never suspecting that their greatest achievement would be their very undoing. The only survivor, the very one who authorized **Nirvana's** creation, sealed it away at the cost of his own life. That is our goal. If we can find and unseal this magic, we will control the world. Anything we want will be ours for the taking."

* * *

 _ **July 28 X781**_

"Salamander! Angel!" Brain called out through one of the many caves the Oración Seis used to hide from the Magic Council.

The called wizards walked into the chamber that Brain sat in. Both wizards had matured greatly over the last four years, physically and magically.

Salamander now wore an open black sleeveless gold trimmed vest. Around his neck was a scarf that he ripped off some wizard that he killed. Wrapping around his waist was Cubelios, who had grown to the length of giant anaconda. His leg-wear consisted of white knee length pants covered by a similar styled cloth as his vest and a brown belt. On his left wrist was a black wristband and his footwear was a pair of black sandals.

Angel had obviously gone through puberty. Her new dress was made up of white feathers and had a v-cut that went down to her navel. From its back, two flat large feathery wings came out. Her arms were covered by a pair of arm length dark blue gloves. Her legs were covered similar colored and length socks that led down to a pair of feathery shoes. On her collar bone were two small wing tattoos. Her bob cut hair held a dark blue headband under her two tresses, and a small strand curled upwards into a halo.

"You called, Brain?" Angel asked.

"There's some meddling legal wizard who's starting to get in our way." Brain explained as he chucked a photo of a green haired woman at them. "I want you to find her and take her out."

"Her screams will be sweet." Salamander said as he and Angel left the cave. Once outside, Cubelios sprouted her wings as she laid on the ground. "Ladies first." He told Angel as he held his hand out for her.

"A gentlemen as always." Angel said as she took his hand and he guided her onto Cubelios' body. Once she was on, he climbed on in front of her and the massive snake took off. Once in the air, Angel wrapped her arms around her partners waist. "I love going on missions with you."

Salamamder placed one of his hands on hers. "I know you do." He looked at the horizon as the sun reached it maximum height. "Sorano, have you thought about what I said to you? I need an answer."

"Yes, I have." Angel said as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm with you, Natsu. Once we find **Nirvana,** we'll take it for ourselves. We'll rule this world as king and queen, and use its power to destroy all of our enemies."

Salamander turned his head and smiled as he gently cupped her face and brought it into a kiss. They kissed until his ears twitched as they picked up the sound of someone complaining about a lion. "Our target."

* * *

 _ **Snake Rise Canyon**_

"How dare he do this to me! Doesn't he know who I am?" Karen Lilica of the Blue Pegasus guild trudged through the rocky terrain on her job. "I am the great Karen Lilica! He should be honored to be my spirit, but he has the gall to call me cruel!"

"Dear god, will you shut up?!" Karen was taken out of her rant by voice from the sky. She looked up to see a man with a snake and a woman in a feather dress land in front of her. "I thought Midnight's snoring was annoying!" The man declared as the snake retracted its wings.

"Who are you?" Karen asked, worried that it was two on one.

"Us? Your executioners." The woman calmly told her as she scratched the snakes chin before pointing to the man. "Salamander and Angel."

Salamander shot forward and cocked his fist back. **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"** Intense flames shot out his elbow. His arms started smoking before they were enveloped by the thick smoke. Seconds later, the smoke died down, revealing dark red scales with a bright pale underbelly on his arms as he approached the legal wizard.

Karen reached into her jackets pocket and pull out a golden spirit key. **"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!"** She shouted as she raised the key into the air, but nothing happened. When she looked down, Salamander was in front of her and punched her in the stomach, launching her into a pillar.

"Nothing worse than a spirit mage who doesn't know there limits." Angel said shaking her head. Reaching into her dress pocket, she pulled out her own silver key. **"Open, Gate of the Chisel Constellation, Caelum!"** A magic seal appeared and a large metal sphere rose from it. "Cannon form, please."

A few beeps from the spirit and Caelum's body began to glow before it entered its new form. It's center protruded like a cannon barrel and it began charging energy.

"Aries! Quit screwing with me!" Karen shouted at the sky. "Get your ass out here now!"

"Fire." Once Angel ordered, Caelum fire an energy beam. When it hit Karen, it tore through the side of her chest where her heart was.

Karen fell to her knees as blood pored out of the hole in her chest. With the little strength she had left, she opened her hand and stared at the key. 'Aries, I'm sorry.' She gagged as she coughed up blood from the one lung she had left, covering the key in the red liquid before she fell over, dead.

Salamander walked over to the fresh carcass and pried open her hand. "You don't need this anymore." He said ripping the key out of her hand. Wiping the blood off the key, he walked over to Angel and handed it over to her. "For you, my archangel."

"Aw." Angel said seductively before taking the key. "Another golden key?" She raised the key to the sun so she could see the symbol it held. "You know just what to get a girl, don't you?"

"Well, it's easy when you know your girlfriend so well." Salamander told her as he scratched the back of his head.

As they walked over to their ride, they failed to notice a small tear fall from Cubelios' eye.

* * *

 ** _August 7th X784_**

"Salamander, come here." Brain called over his dragon slayer. Leaving Angel behind, he walked over to where Brain was standing.

"You called, Brain?" He asked, uninterested in what his leader had to say.

"I have a job for you." Brain said. "It's time for you to return to that tower."

Natsu's eyes went wide, not in fear, but in anger. "Hell no! I'm not going back there! You said I'd never have to see that place again!"

"Will you shut up and listen to me!" Brain shouted. "It's a very important job. Here's what you need to do..."

* * *

 **A few things I wanna explain so there is absolutely no confusion.**

 **1\. Natsu is Awsome totally reminded me of the Cubelios/Kinana element, so I will add her to the pairing, around the Infinity Clock arc.**

 **2\. I gave Natsu some second gen spells because of one reason. It's FanFiction and I can make my own rules. Who hasn't done that at least once on this site?**

 **3\. Cobra is a First gen dragon slayer. Thank you Pcano94 for that last name idea.**

 **4\. Cubelios cried because in her eyes, she's nothing but a pet. How would you feel about that?**

 **Think about that clift hanger, see you next chapter.**


	3. Old Friends New Enemies

**Chapter 3**

 **Old Friends = New Enemies**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 _ **August 17 X784**_

 _ **Sunset**_

 _ **Akane Resort**_

 _ **Erza Scarlet's Hotel Room**_

Erza Scarlet, S-Class mage of the Fairy Tail guild, sat on her balcony, thinking about everything that had happen over the past month. She had never thought that fate would have this plan in store for her. In one month, she went from being a solo mage to a part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail; Team Erik.

The first member and name sake of the team, was Erik 'Cobra' Valios. Erik was a wizard who utilized a rare form of lost magic; Dragon Slayer magic.

On July 7, X777, Erik was abandoned by his adoptive father, Doyaku, the sole poison dragon. Their guild master found him and since then, he has been a well-loved member of the guild, though he was a bit of a combat addict.

He is also obsessed with finding his missing father, so he will follow any rumor that has even the smallest chance of helping him find the great dragon. His main partner is Happy, a small blue cat who could grow wings and fly around.

The next member is Gray Fullbuster, a raven haired man who has an unhealthy and unnatural rivalry with Erik. An Ice-Make mage, he can craft anything he wants from his magic energy, and he also strips, a lot.

As a kid, his home town was destroyed by the demon Deliora. During the Galuna Island incident, the group learned that his master, Ur, sacrificed herself to seal the demon in ice. Gray almost did the same thing to keep the demon frozen when his fellow student, Lyon, tried to unfreeze the beast so he could surpass their master, but Erik saved Gray's life and destroyed the already dead demon.

The final person on the team is Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde Celestial Spirit mage and the newest member of the guild. Born the daughter of a wealthy business tycoon, you wouldn't expect someone like her to be a member of a guild.

But after her mother died, Lucy's father sank deeper and deeper into his business, completely forgetting about her. Running away at 16 to follow in her mother's footsteps, she presumed her father wouldn't even notice.

But he did, and he hired the Phantom Lord guild to bring her back. Fortunately, Fairy Tail beat their longtime rival, forcing them to disband and Lucy told her father to never come after her again.

Erza smirked at the memory of how they got to go on this vacation. Turns out another guild member, Loke, was actually Leo the lion, a Celestial Spirit.

Three years ago, his abusive key keeper, the Blue Pegasus wizard, Karen Lilica, died on a job when she tried to summon another spirit when she knew she couldn't. Having broken a cardinal rule of Celestial Spirits, letting their wizard die, the Celestial Spirit King banished Leo from their realm.

He would have faded away, had Lucy not moved the king with her devotion and love for her spirits. The King then decreed that Leo was allowed to return to the realm, on the sole condition that Lucy was Leo's wizard.

As thanks for saving his life, Loke gave his friends tickets to the resort they were currently staying at.

'I really had a great time today.' She thought to herself. "It was wonderful.' Her mind traveled to long forgotten memories. Masked men, hideous creatures, shackles, torture, cells, and a single sentence from a blue haired child. _"In this world, freedom is nothing but an illusion."_

Her eyes snapped open and she lurched forward in her chair. "It was just a dream..." She whispered, looking at her hands. "I must have just nodded off..." She walked into her hotel room and stood in front of the mirror. She looked at the fabric she was wearing before glowing and coating herself in her standard armor. "I always feel better in armor." She muttered. "There's no changing a girl like me."

Her door opened and she turned to see Lucy in a red dress. "Erza! Come on, let's have some fun!" The blonde said. "Erik and Gray are downstairs. Wanna go play some games with me?"

"That's right, I forgot about the casino." Erza said before Requipping into a purple dress. "Well, what do you think?"

"A little on the glitzy side..." Lucy mumbled. "Come on, let's have some fun!"

Erza nodded before glancing back at the mirror. 'I guess I can enjoy myself everyone in a while.'

* * *

 ** _Casino_**

The lights shined brightly in the casino and ride section of the resort. Families and friends played the games and rode the rides, enjoying themselves. Erik slammed his hand on a button with 17 printed on it and a magic roulette game started. "Come on, 17!"

Erik was in his normal attire. A black shirt under a white, light grey trimmed jacket that went down to his legs. On the inside of his jacket were to pockets, the left one held vials and pills of poison for refueling his magic, the right one held the antidote for his own poison his father drilled into his head. His sleeves ended at his elbows with dark purple cuffs and on his wrists were gifts from his father; two black wristbands with red jewels in the middle. His red pants were held up by a black cross belt that went around his legs and brown shoes covered his feet.

The balls inside swirled around the big sphere before they slowed down. Three had seventeen on them, but then the one in the middle suddenly changed to sixteen. "What the heck!?" Erik shouted before pounding on the console.

"Sir, please don't hit the machines." An employee requested.

"The thing landed on my number, and then it switched!" Erik shouted. "This thing is rigged!"

"You tell'em, Erik!" Happy shouted.

"What a buffoon..." Gray muttered from a blackjack table.

"Gray, my darling..." The boy looked up to see a girl with blue hair in a matching dress, complete with a gold Fairy Tail necklace. "Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, Juvia. The crazy chick from Phantom!" Gray said.

"Let me at who's controlling this thing!" Erik said. "I'll make em play fair!"

"Cool your jets boy." The three looked over to a man with a literal block head talking to them. "You can play nice like the rest of the grownups or you can hit the bricks, you hear me?"

"Square man!" Happy shouted shocked.

"Block head?" Erik asked.

"A little friendly advice pal." The man said. "There are two paths to take in life." His body glowed before blocks slammed Erik into the sphere, trapping his arms.

"Was it something I said?" Erik asked.

"You can live a long and dandy life..." The man pointed his finger at Erik and it turned into a block gun. Scaring Erik even more was the fact that the guns scope lit up between his eyes. "Or you can just keel over and die."

* * *

 _ **Bar**_

"So, I heard Phantom was disbanded." Gray said to Juvia. "That can't have been easy for you."

"Yes." She nodded. "But now I'm a free wizard. I can join any guild I want!"

"I, take it you wanna be a member of Fairy Tail?" Gray asked, looking at her necklace.

"Very much so." She nodded.

"I don't know..." He turned from her. "After the war we just had... Personally I don't have a problem with you, but who knows what the master will say."

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Juvia declared.

"Be careful who you say that around." He joked.

"Gray Fullbuster?" Both turned to see a man with an iron jaw, eyepatch, and a turban behind them. A magic seal appeared from his eye and the bar exploded.

* * *

 _ **With Erza and Lucy**_

"What was that?" Erza asked, looking away from the cards in her hand.

"Sounds like the parade is gonna start soon." A man in a costume said.

"Make sense." Lucy said as the girls turned back to the table.

* * *

 ** _Bar_**

"Juvia!" Gray cried out as the smoke cleared before turning to the man who destroyed it. "You wanna start a fight or something, pal?"

"Where is Erza?" The man asked.

"Erza?" Gray asked confused.

* * *

 _ **With Erza and Lucy**_

"You got a straight!" Lucy cheered as Erza played her hand.

"Luck is smiling on me." Erza said.

"Dealer change." A new dealer stepped forward and shuffled the cards.

"I have a feeling this is just the beginning of my luck." Erza grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Lucy asked.

"Then why don't we play a special game?" The dealer threw five cards on the table, and they spelt the word 'death'. "And while we're at it, let's raise the stakes as well, sister." Erza looked up to see a dark skinned man with blonde hair, scaring her.

"Sho..." She whispered. "Is that really you?"

"So you do remember..." The man said back.

"You know him, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"You're... Alive..." The red head mumbled.

"Alive?" Sho asked.

"No, I mean..." Erza tried to explain but the words escaped her.

* * *

 _ **Bar**_

"Where is she?" The man asked again.

"Why do you want to find her?" Gray asked back.

Water swirled in between them before it manifested into Juvia. "If you want him, you'll have get through me first. I will be your opponent."

"Juvia..." Gray started to object.

"Erza needs your help." She interrupted. "I fear she is in grave danger."

The man raised two fingers to his head and pressed them against his temple. "You've already found her?" He asked, shocking the other two. "I see. So I should tidy things up here? Understood." A dark mist blinded the room, burying all light.

"What did you do the light!?" Gray asked.

"It's magic born from shadows." The man said from behind the two. **"Dark Moment!"**

* * *

 _ **With Erik**_

"What's going on? Who turned out the lights?" Erik asked annoyed.

"I can't see! Where are you!?" Happy cried out.

"Calm down, where are you?" Erik asked back.

"Night night, boy." The man said.

"Like hell!" Erik shouted before the man fired the gun.

* * *

 _ **Wiht Erza and Lucy**_

"A gunshot?" Lucy asked.

"Whats going on!?" Erza asked. The lights turned back on, showing that Sho had moved from behind the table. "Sho?"

"Over here, sister." Both girls turned around to see Sho drop cards from his hands.

"He trapped them inside the cards?" Lucy asked, looking at the people moving in the cards.

"What do you think?" He asked, holding up the last card.

"You used magic?" Erza asked, shocked.

"Surprised?" Sho raised an eyebrow. "You're not the only one with powers anymore."

"Who taught you?" Erza asked.

"Meow." A magic seal appeared beneath Lucy and an orange tube wrapped around the blonde.

"Let her go!" Erza demanded, turning around to find a girl with cat ears hairstyle and a yellow jacket. "Millianna? You can use magic too?"

"Long time no see, Erzy." Millianna teased.

"Let Lucy go." Erza demanded. "She's done nothing wrong! She's my friend!"

"Is she now?" The new girl asked.

"We used to be friends too, remember?" Sho asked.

'These creeps were her friends?' Lucy asked herself.

"I - I do." Erza nervously answered.

"We were very close, until you decided to betray us." Sho said, making Erza shake.

"Cut her some slack, Sho." A new voice spoke up as the man who shot Erik appeared. "Keep that baggage in check and everything will be just dandy."

"Blockhead!?" Lucy asked shocked at the new man.

"Damn, the outside world's been good to you." The man said, looking at Erza.

"That voice, Wally?" Erza asked.

"As you can see, I've gone through some changes." The man said. "Mad Dog Wally is a lot smoother now then he was back in the old days."

"You use magic as well?" Erza asked.

"Don't be so surprised." A voice said from behind her as the man who took Juvia and Gray out appeared. "It's not that hard once you get a hold of it. Right Erza?"

"Simon?" Erza asked, turning around as Millianna pushed Lucy to the ground.

"Erza! Who are these people!?" Lucy asked. "Why does he keep calling you sister?"

"He's not actually my brother..." Erza confessed with a sigh. "We all grew up together."

"Wait, I thought you said you joined Fairy Tail as a little girl?" Lucy asked confused.

"This... Was before that." The red head continued. "Why have you found me? What do you want?"

"We're here to take you back with us." Wally answered. "But if you wanna be difficult, babe..." He turned his arm into the gun and pointed it at Lucy as the scope lit up and a red dot appeared between her eyes.

"No, don't hurt her!" Erza begged before a shot hit her in the back.

"Erza!" Lucy cried as Simon picked Erza up.

"You sure she's alive?" Sho asked.

"Just a sleep bullet." Wally said. "She'll be fine."

"Wait! Where are you jerks taking her!?" Lucy shouted. "You know you're not gonna get away with this! Erik and Gray are gonna find you, and they're gonna make you pay!"

"I'd forget about your friends if I were you." Wally said. "We already took care of them."

"They were nothing but talk." Simon added.

"No... You can't have beaten them!" Lucy shouted before the tube squeezed harder.

"In a few minutes, you be just like a yummy pretzel." Millianna teased. "Twisted."

"Hey Millianna. I scored something for ya." Wally said as Happy appeared in his hands.

"A kitty!" The girl cheered. "Can I keep him?! Can I!? Can I!?"

"Happy!" Lucy shouted.

"Calm down, and tie Erza up." Simon ordered.

"Sister, you're finally coming home..." Sho said with tears in his eyes. "To the Tower of Heaven... I bet Jellal will be smiling from ear to ear to see you..."

'The Tower of Heaven...' Erza thought with what little conscious she had left. 'Did he really succeed?'

"Where are you taking her!" Lucy shouted as the group walked away. A magic seal appeared above them and they vanished from her sight. "I swear I'm gonna get out of this thing!" She shouted, rolling around before her key ring fell onto the floor. "Let's try this..." She wormed her way over and grabbed a key.

 **"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!"** She shouted, but the spirit never came. "Come on, Cancer! Taurus! Leo! Anyone! Please help me!" She groaned in pain as the tube tightened. "Is this thing blocking my magic or something?" She gasped when something sharp touched her back. "What the heck was that?"

"Sorry about that." The mascot said from inside his card underneath Lucy?

"Was that you?" She asked rolling over.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I just happened to have this letter opener in my pocket, so I figured I might be able to cut my way out of the thing."

"Even though his knife is in the card, it touched me?" She pondered before getting an idea. "Look, I don't know how, but I get the felling objects in the cards might be able to break through them."

"You think so?" He asked.

"I do." She answered before rolling onto her back. "Please, try to cut through this rope."

"I'll do my best." He said before starting to cut.

"Please hurry!" Lucy begged.

"Don't rush me, I'm going as fast as I can." The man said. The rope snapped before fading away.

Lucy picked up the card and looked at the man. "I really owe you one."

"You think you could help us now?" The mascot asked.

Lucy kissed the carb before running out the door. "I promise I'll come back with help!" She ran down the casino hallway, looking for her teammates. 'I have to find the others! I hope they're okay!'

She ran across the destroyed bar and found Gray leaning against the rubble. "Snap out of this, Gray!" Lucy shouted as she ran over. "Talk to me!" She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him, only to have him shatter into ice. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She shouted trying to put him back together.

"Please, calm down." Lucy looked over as a puddle of water formed into Juvia.

"You're with the Element 4!" Lucy shouted reaching for her keys.

"Lucy, hold on!" Juvia finished reforming and revealed Gray underneath her. "She's not our enemy anymore."

"Yes, that's right." She added. "I pulled my beloved inside me so he would be safe."

"That sounds really weird." Lucy said.

"What, are you jealous he was inside me and not you!?" Juvia asked.

"No, not really." Lucy answered.

"This dude cast a darkness spell that knocked out all the lights." Gray said, taking off his wet top. "So I created an ice clone to distract him so I could figure out what to do next."

"I wanted to keep the real Gray safe, so I pulled him inside my Water Lock until it was safe." Juvia added.

"And thanks to that, he got away." Gray said, making Juvia's jaw drop. "Now what? Do you know where everyone else is?" He asked Lucy.

"No, I don't." She answered. "This is really bad. They took Erza and Happy."

A blast of poison drew their attention to the roulette machines remains. All three looked over to see Erik with smoke coming out of his mouth. "That hurts, what kinda jerk goes and shots someone in the mouth? Someone could get hurt like that!"

"I'm pretty sure that would kill anyone who isn't a freak." Lucy said.

"I have to agree." Juvia added.

"I'll make him pay!" Erik shouted before running out the casino.

"Follow them." Gray ordered.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Lucy asked.

"Erik has a nose that would make a bloodhound blush." Gray said.

* * *

 ** _Tower Of Heaven_**

Jutting out of the sea like an ugly zit was a crooked and mangled tower, guarded by soldiers and demonic dogs. At the top of this monstrosity was a dome throne room.

A hooded man walked forward to a throne, steam escaping the sides of his face. "Master Jellal, we've received confirmation that Erza has been successfully captured." He reported. "They are returning as we speak." The man on the throne gave a soft smile. "But I do have a question. Why do we even need her? Can't you just have one of those fools kill her, or just do it yourself?"

"A rather simple way to solve the problem." Jellal chuckled. "But with the Tower of Heaven now complete, allowing her live would indeed turn into a thorny issue. So the time has come. Erza Scarlet is the perfect sacrifice to make my dreams a reality."

* * *

 _ **Ship**_

Erza slowly woke up and found herself bound against a beam of wood. "Where am I?"

"On a ship at sea." Sho said, walking forward.

"A ship?" Erza asked.

"That's right." Sho nodded. "And our course is set for the Tower of Heaven."

"I see..." Erza sighed. "I should have figured. Would you please untie me? I won't cause any trouble."

"That's not going to happen." Sho shook his head. "You've proven yourself untrustworthy." Erza tried to wiggle free. "It's no use. Millianna's bindings conceal magic power, so you're struggling in vain. You won't have any luck breaking free from them."

"Fine, I won't resist." Erza said. "But please, let me Requip into my armor. The Tower... I'm scared to go back... I just wanna have it on... So I can feel safe."

"That dress looks much better on you." Sho said. He kneeled down and wrapped her in a hug before tears fell from his eyes.. "I didn't want to do this... I've missed you so much... Tell me... Why did you betray us? Why did you betray Jellal!?" He shouted in her face.

'Jellal...' Erza thought as the meories came back to her.

* * *

 _ **Eight Years Ago**_

 _"Over here. Hurry up." A young Sho said, pointing to a hole in a cell._

 _"Try to be quite, ya dummy." A young Wally said._

 _"You're being even louder than he is." A little Millianna scolded._

 _"Sorry, Millianna..." Wally said with a blush._

 _"Come on Erza." A child Simon said. "We have to go, or the guards will catch us."_

 _"I... I know..." Erza said. "I wanna go, but I'm scared. I know what happens to all the other kids. They're dead..."_

 _"There's nothing to worry about." The group looked over a young boy with blue hair and a tattoo on his right face. "We're gonna be fine."_

 _"Jellal..." Erza blushed._

 _"We're finally getting back our freedom." Jellal clenched his fist. "Our futures, our dreams. Let's go, Erza." He held out his hand and Erza took it._

* * *

 ** _Era_**

"You're serious!?" Org asked. "The R-system still exists!? But that's not possible!"

"About a decade ago, construction began on the R-system, a structure designed by a cult of black magic users." Michello said. "But I thought we had all seven destroyed!? Their ruins shouldn't even exist!"

"Apparently, we missed one." Belno said as a visual of the tower appeared. "It was off the coast of Caelum."

"How did we miss it!?" Org asked. "It's not close to completion, is it?"

"We don't know." Belno answered. "Our investigation team went missing after they sent us these images."

"It looks complete to me." Ultear observed.

"Why would they revive the R-System after so long?" Michello asked.

"The Tower of Heaven." Siegrain said. "That's not an R-system. It's the Tower of Heaven."

"I don't give a damn what it's called!" Org shouted. "It is taboo magic. There would be chaos of word of its existence ever got out!"

"We'll have to find a way to subdue them." Belno said. "I suggest we dispatch the military."

"Not an option." Leiji said back.

"Why the hell not!?" She asked back.

"We'd be putting our soldiers in danger because we don't know who we're dealing with." He explained. "According to our intelligence, the cult thought to be responsible for this is no longer controlling the tower."

"Well then, how is?" Michello asked.

"A group of wizards, led by a man named Jellal." Leiji said, making everyone turn to Siegrain.

"Jellal?" Michello asked.

"Isn't that the name of your dead brother?" Org asked.

"I'm afraid so." He nodded. "That would be him."

* * *

 _ **With Team Erik**_

 _ **Sea**_

"I'm worried about those people trapped in the cards..." Lucy mumbled as the group sailed the sea. "Think they're okay?"

"We let the military know about them before we left, so I'm sure their fine." Gray said before looking around. "Wait, where are we?"

"I don't know." Juvia answered. "We were following Cobra's lead."

"Erik, are you sure we're going the right way?" Lucy asked, only to be met with a weak whimper from the Dragon Slayer.

"Man, were relying on your nose! Pull it together!" Gray shouted.

"How dare you disappoint my love with your childish behavior!" Juvia scolded.

"I still can't believe how easy it was for them to take us out, and kidnap Erza and Happy." Gray mumbled. "It pisses me off."

"To be fair, they must be very powerful if they defeated someone as strong as Erza." Juvia spoke up.

"The hell?" Gray asked, glaring at the Water mage. "They didn't beat her! Quit talking like you know her because you don't!"

"I'm sorry!" Juvia shouted.

"Gray calm down." Lucy said. "Those creeps that attacked us said they were old friends of Erza. Face it, when it comes to Erza, we know as much about her as Juvia does."

All three stared in silence until Erik stood up. "I just got this weird feeling..." All around them, birds fell from the sky dead, and fish rose up from the sea belly up.

"This isn't natural..." Juvia mumbled.

"That's wreckage from Fiore naval ship." Gray said, looking at the floating wood.

"Well, this is creepy." Lucy said.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Erik asked, pointing to something sticking out of the sea.

"That must be the Tower of Heaven..." Lucy said.

"I'll protect us." Juvia declared, summoning a seal that rose water around them in a dome. "My Water Dome will make us undetectable."

"Nice work, Juvia." Lucy praised her.

"I can't take it..." Erik groaned.

"Calm down, were almost there." Lucy said.

"That's it. I say we pull an Erza next time and knock him out." Gray suggested.

* * *

 _ **Tower of Heaven Shore**_

Erza stared in horror at the monstrosity before her. "The Tower of Heaven... You actually finished it?..."

"Don't act so surprised." Sho said. "We've been working on it since you left almost a decade ago."

"Has it really been that long?" Erza asked. "It's amazing how much you've all changed..."

"Move." Simon ordered. The group split after walking into the tower, with Simon and Sho brining Erza to her cell.

"The ceremony will take place later tonight." Sho told the bound Erza. "You'll be staying here until then."

'Ceremony?' Erza thought. 'They're going to activate the R-system?'

"Sorry, but this is what traitors like you get." Sho said as Simon walked away from the cell. "Jellal is still upset at you, but he's given you a special honor. He's chosen you to be the sacrifice for the ceremony. I'm sad I won't ever see you again, but you're going to help us reach heaven."

He looked at her bindings and noticed her hands shaking. "Are you frightened? Does the idea of being a sacrifice scare you? Or does this cell bring back some nostalgia?"

* * *

 ** _Eight Years Ago_**

 _"Did you brats honestly think you could escape so easily?!" A fat cult member said as they walked in with monsteruous guard dogs. "You're all gonna be punished big time for trying to fool us!"_

 _"No, no." A thin member said. "Normally I'd agree with you, but we're on a strict deadline with the R-system. We cannot afford any more delays. If you tell us who came up with this little stunt, we'll only take them, and leave the rest of you alone. That's pretty benevolent, don't you think?"_

 _"Speak up!" The fat one shouted. "Who was it!?"_

 _Erza glanced over at Sho, shaking in fear. Knowing it was his idea, she started to speak. "I-"_

 _"It was me." Jellal interrupted. "I planned this whole thing."_

 _"Is that so?" The thin one asked, looking at Erza. "But I know it wasn't you. It was the red head, wasn't it?"_

 _"Take her away." The fat one ordered. Simon and Jellal tried to fight back, only to be zapped by the large ones rod._

 _"Don't worry about me..." Erza whispered from the arms of the man taking her away. "I'll be fine. It's just like you said, Jellal... It's not scary at all..."_

 _"You won't get away with this!" He shouted._

"Even though it was my plan, you're the one who ended up getting punished." Sho said. "I was too scared to say anything about it. I'm sorry... It was my fault."

"I don't care about that anymore." Erza said. "Right now I'm worried that none of you truly understand how dangerous it is to resurrect someone using the R-system."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to know what the R stood for." Sho confessed.

"The revive system. In exchange for countless sacrifices, it can bring a single person back to life. It is black magic completely devoid of humanity." Erza spat in disgust.

"Sure, it's forbidden. But whoever said magic had to be humane?" Sho asked. "I believe that all magic wears away at ones humanity."

"Spoken just like the member of a black magic cult." Erza said back. "Are you one of them now!?"

"Don't you dare compare me to those idiots!" Sho shouted. "They thought this tower was only good for restoration magic. We know better because we know the truth. Jellal told us he can use the tower to get us into heaven."

"Heaven?" Erza asked confused.

"See, once we bring that person back, the world will be reborn." He explained with a sick grin. "And we will be its rulers! The cultists who kept us here as slaves. The ones who loved a traitor like you, the citizens who lived their lives in ignorance, even the Magic Council. Well drill fear and sorrow into every one of their hearts! They'll be stripped of their freedom and denied any rights once we have the power! The only choice they'll have will be to bow before us!"

Erza heard enough. She jumped off the hook holding her up and kicked her former friend in the face, knocking him out. She then tore the bindings off her hands with her teeth. "Sho... What could have cause you to change so much?..." Her body glowed as she Requipped into her armor. "Jellal... I won't forgive you for this!"

* * *

 _ **With Happy**_

Happy slowly woke up before looking around the room, filled to the brim with cat paraphernalia. "There's kitty's everywhere! Where am I? Where's Erik?"

"Meow." Millianna popped up next to him.

"A creepy cat lady!" Happy shouted scared.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I've been better." Happy said.

"A talking kitty!" She grabbed Happy and almost suffocated him in a hug.

"Milli..." Wally said from the door way. "Better let go or you'll give that cat a ticket to the big litter box in the sky."

"Block head!" Happy shouted.

"Talking cats are cool and all, but you know what's dandier?" He asked. "A cat that can talk."

"That's the same thing!" Happy shouted. "What is this place, and where is Erik?"

"Don't get mouthy." Wally warned. "As for your friends, he's probably kissing asphalt right about now."

"No way you were strong enough to take out Erik." Happy denied.

"Wally! Millianna!" Two guards shouted as they reached the room. "Erza has escaped!"

"She did?" Millianna asked. "That's Erzy for ya."

"No way that chick is getting off the island." Wally said as the guards led them away.

"Erza is here too?" Happy asked himself. "They got her too."

* * *

 _ **Throne Room**_

"Ha hahahah!" Jellal laughed at the news that Erza had escaped.

"Sir?" The man asked, confused.

"Young Erza has certainly grown into an amazing woman, as expected." Jellal said. "She's truly fascinating. I can't wait to see how this all plays out. Will I win, or will she? We'll have a game. One that weaves past and present, life and death."

"But what of the Council?" The man asked. "The movements of their navy are cause for concern." He missed the little smirk on Jellal's face.

* * *

 ** _Era_**

"We have to stop Jellal!" Org shouted.

"We must gather information!" Leiji countered.

"Send the military!" Belno said.

"You ignorant fools!" Siegrain shouted, catching everyone off guard.

"What?" Org asked.

"Only fools would send the military and risk the lives of thousands." He explained. "I'm telling you, it's far too dangerous."

"So then, what's your idea?" Org asked.

"This is a precarious situation." He said. "If we want to stop him, we must completely destroy the Tower of Heaven. And there's only one sure way to do that. Etherion."

"Have you lost your mind!?" Org shouted.

"You're talking about using magic that destroys time and space!" Michello added.

"Absolutely not!" Belno protested.

"Do you have any idea how much devastation it would cause?!" Leiji shouted. "It was designed to wipe out an entire county!"

"Etherion is an absolute last resort!" Belno added. "It is more dangerous than the R-system itself!"

"Just listen to me!" Siegrain shouted. "Its satellite square can pinpoint a target anywhere in the region. If we focus it directly on the tower, we can cause as little collateral damage as possible, and destroy the structure."

"I vote to fire." Ultear said, raising her hand.

"Not you too!" Org said. "Has everyone here gone mad!"

"There's nine of us here." Siegrain said. "Three more in favor will give us the majority. I refuse to let deliberations delay us. Time is of the essence. I urge you to vote with me! We cannot allow him to activate the R-system!"

"But along with destroying the tower, Etherion's blast will also kill your brother." Org reminded him.

"My brother died a long time ago." Siegrain said. "All that remains is a monster."

* * *

 **It's back, baby! Sorry for the long wait, but my brain wouldn't let skip back between this and the others until they caught up.**

 **I did change Erik's appearance up a bit. For those wondering where his mark is, it's where Natsu's is canon wise, in purple. Doyaku is a shortened form of the Japanese word for poison, dokuyaku. Those bracelets function the same as Natsu's scarf on Tenrou.**

 **Let me say this now. I DESPISE two/thirds of the Trinity Raven, the only one I like is Ikuraga. First of all, they're suppose to be assassins, and assassins are supposed to be scary. Instead we got a rock 'n' roll reject and a goddamn owl man. Then their fights sucked, and their magic was just, just wierd. Not in this story. I'll be swapping those two with some of characters from two of my favorite anime series, their description in the next chapter, where we'll see Salamander again. (Sorry for his absence.)**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	4. The Revolution

**Chapter 4**

 **The Revolution**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 _ **Tower of Heaven Shoreline**_

"That's a lot of guards..." Gray mumbled.

"A head on assault wouldn't work." Erik added. "Maybe I could take some of them out with my poison..."

"This is a rescue mission. Not an assassination request." Lucy said.

"This is gonna be hard..." Gray mumbled.

"I found a way in." Juvia reported from the water. "Through the basement underwater."

"Seriously?" Gray asked. "Nice work."

"I was the one who was praised by Gray not you!" She shouted to Lucy.

"Whatever you say..." Lucy sighed.

"It should only take us about ten minutes to swim there." Juvia explained.

"Ten minutes is nothing." Erik said.

"Yeah." Gray nodded.

"That's not physically possible, you guys!" Lucy shouted.

"Then you can wear these." Juvia held up her hand and a sphere of water floated above it. "It's a shell of water containing oxygen. With this, you can breathe underwater."

"Sounds cool." Erik said. "Who are you, again?"

The others put on their shells and dove into the water, following Juvia. After ten minutes, they popped out of the water into a room with really weird statues and pillars.

"So we're under the tower huh?" Gray asked.

"Anyone else getting a really creepy feeling here?" Erik asked.

"This thing sure is handy, even if it does look silly." Lucy, in a bikini said about the orb.

"I'm impressed you made it here." Juvia said. "I made yours smaller than the rest."

"Wow, thanks." Lucy sarcastically said as the bubble popped.

"Who the hell are you?!" A swarm of guards asked as they appeared.

"Looks like we got company." Gray said. "We're gonna have to fight our way out."

"Right." Juvia nodded.

"You really wanna know who we we are?" Erik asked, poison rolling off his body. "We're the ones who are gonna pound your faces in!" He spun his arms in a circle creating a veil of poison. "We're from Fairy Tail!" He shouted as his team jumped out of the veil, the other four covering their mouths. **"Poison Dragon Wing Attack!"** His hands were coated in whips of poison that struck anyone in his way.

 **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** Gray crafted a massive hammer of ice that broke a rafter, sending some guards crashing into the water.

"Holy cow, she's in a bikini." One guard mumbled as a group stared at Lucy.

 **"Open, Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!"** Lucy chanted as she summoned her spirit.

"Did you summon me princess?" The maid asked, making the guards drool even more.

"Teach these pervs a lesson." Lucy simply said.

"As you wish." Virgo said as her eyes glowed red before charging forward, taking out anyone in her way.

"It's like she's made of water!" One guard shouted as Juvia's wounds healed before them. "Careful, swords won't affect her."

"But I bet our guns will!" A battalion of guards opened fire on her, only to have the magic bullets pass through her. "What the heck is with this chick!?"

"Drip, drip, drop." Juvia swung her arm and a magic circle appeared. **"Water Slicer!"** Blades of water shot out of the seal, sending the soldiers flying away. The rest of the guard were taken out by a mix of poison, ice, water, and Virgo beat downs. "I think we got them all."

"Nicely done, team." Gray said.

"I hope we're not calling attention to ourselves, oh who am I kidding..." Lucy sighed.

"I'm afraid so, Princess." Virgo added.

"Where's the block head, buddy?" Erik asked, holding an unconscious guard. Behind them a giant head in the wall opened its mouth and extended its tongue as a bridge. "What's that?"

"I think it's their way of inviting us in." Gray said as he, Lucy and Juvia ran up the bridge.

"You guys go on a head." Erik said, reaching into his right pocket. "I gotta make sure these guys don't croak."

* * *

 ** _Throne Room_**

"And you're letting them in because?" The man asked as another cloud of smoke escaped his mouth.

"I told you, this is a game." Jellal said. "All this means is they've cleared the first level. It's just starting to get interesting."

"And what of the council?" The man asked back. "Shouldn't we be worried about them, or at least concentrate on the ceremony? If they show up, our contract is void."

"Now, now, you don't need to worry about them." Jellal said. "They don't have the time nor the power to stop me."

* * *

 _ **Era**_

"I vote... Yes..." Leiji raised his hand. "We don't have a choice."

"Not you too, Leiji." Org said.

"Two more votes are need." Siegrain said. "Please, you have to trust me on this."

* * *

 _ **With Team Erik**_

"Done." Erik finished curing the guards he fought and ran up the ladder to find the rest of the group at a table of food. "Why didn't you tell me there was food!?"

"Keep it down!" Lucy said back.

"Why should we?" Gray asked as Erik started stuffing his face. "With all that noise we made downstairs, they have to be aware of us."

"Why are you guys eating?" Lucy asked.

"Might I suggest you join them before there's nothing left?" Virgo asked her wizard.

"The door that opened for us, it was controlled by a magic user." Juvia said.

"So, they know we're here." Virgo said.

"So why would they let us in?" Lucy asked.

"Think they're trying to provoke us?" Gray asked.

"I don't know..." She mumbled back.

"Not to be rude, but your bikini leaves little to the imagination." Virgo spoke up.

"Should I change?" Lucy asked, covering herself.

"Yes, I'll help you." Virgo inched towards her with an evil glimmer in her eyes.

"Wait not here!" Lucy shout in protest as Gray looked over.

"Whoa..." He mumbled.

"Please don't look at her, Gray!" Juvia shouted.

"I brought this over from the Celestial World." Virgo told Lucy, now in a green dress.

"Well, boys, how do I look?" The blonde asked.

"Really good." Gray answered.

"Don't praise her!" Juvia shouted.

"He looves her." Virgo teased.

"Don't start doing that too..." Lucy requested.

"When did you and Happy get all buddy buddy, Virdo?" Erik asked, unaware that he got the name wrong.

"I bid farewell, and good luck to you, Princess." The spirit said before fading away.

"Thanks for the help, Virgo." Lucy said. "Oh, wait. Did you guys want a change of clothes?" She asked, turning to Erik and Gray.

"Naw, we're all dried up now." Erik said, rubbing his hand through his hair to show it was dry now.

"The intruders! We found them!" A group of guards shouted as they ran into the room. Before anyone could do anything, Erza arrived and took them out.

"Erza!" Erik and Gray shouted.

"Thank goodness, she's okay." Lucy said.

"Wow, she's so cool..." Juvia mumbled. Erza looked up and stared wide eyed at the rescue team.

"What are guys doing here!?" She asked.

"We came to help you." Lucy said.

"We haven't met yet, my name is-" Juvia started.

"Go home!" Erza ordered. "This place is to dangerous for you."

"No chance, Erza." Erik said slamming his fists together. "I'm gonna find that block head, and make him pay for shooting me in the mouth."

"You must leave." Erza ordered.

"Your pals stole Happy!" Erik shouted. "I'm not leaving her without him!"

"Happy's here?" She asked. "It must have been Millianna."

"Where is he?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Erza said.

"No problem." Erik smirked.

"No, that is a problem." Gray said.

"I'm coming little buddy!" Erik shouted as he ran out the room.

"What a moron." Gray huffed out.

"Let's follow him." Lucy said.

"No!" Erza raised her sword, scaring the others. "Millianna is the biggest cat lover around. She'd never hurt Happy. I promise I'll bring them both back to the guild, but you three need to get as far away from here has possible."

"We can't do that!" Lucy shouted. "We're not leaving here without you!"

"This is my problem." Erza said. "I don't want anyone else getting involved."

"It's too late for that!" Gray shouted. "You saw Erik and how involved he was!"

"Erza, what is this place, and who is this Jellal?" Lucy asked. "I can understand if you don't want to tell us. You said the creeps that took you were your friends. Well, we're your friends now, and we're here to help you."

"Leave!" Erza shouted.

"You're freaking me out here." Gray said. "This isn't like you at all. Where's the girl who would order us to follow her whether we wanted to or not? Master taught us even the strongest warriors need help from time to time."

Erza turned around as tears weld up in her eyes, scaring the others. "I'm sorry, but you can't help me now. Whether I win or lose, I'll be staring to death in the face."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"There's no point infighting what you can't, but what i can do is tell you my story." Erza said. "This place is called the Tower of Heaven. Also known as the R-system. More than a decade ago, a cult of black magic users began its construction. It would be used to cast a forbidden spell that brings the dead back to life."

"The council would have never approved this project, so the cult rounded up people from all counties and forced them to work as slaves on the towers construction. The only reason I know this, is because I was forced to work here." Her friends gasped in shock. "Anyone who defied the cult or tried to escape was hunted down, and never seen again. We never had any peace, we lived in constant fear. But despite that, we bonded and made friends we could trust even though we knew we wouldn't be together long. One of my friends in the tower was a boy named Jellal."

* * *

 _ **Eight Years Ago**_

 _"ERZA!" Jellal shouted as he stormed the room. "Hold on." He put his sword down and untied the small girl from the post. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." He laid the girl down and looked in horror at her face. "Your eye... They've gone too far... What did we do to deserve this!?" He shouted._

 _"Jel...lal..." Erza whispered._

 _"Yeah, it's me." He nodded. "You're safe now, I'm here with you."_

 _"How will we get out..." She asked. Jellal smiled as he led her back the way he came, past the bodies of cultist and guard beasts._

 _"There's no turning back now." He said. "We're gonna have to fight."_

 _"Fight?" Erza weakly asked. Four magic seals appeared around them and ghoul like creatures rose up._

 _"Magic soldiers!" Jellal shouted._

* * *

 ** _Cell_**

 _"I hope sister is okay." Sho said._

 _"Grandpa Rob, you came back from punishment. Do you think she'll be okay?" Simon asked._

 _"I'm sure she's fine." The old man said. "They can torture her all they want, but they'll never break her spirit." The cell door opened two guard walk, throwing Erza to the ground before bringing in a cart of tools._

 _"Erza!" Simon shouted as the group ran over. "Wait, where's Jellal?"_

 _"Don't upset her anymore." Rob said. "We should just be happy she came back alive. I can only guess that they chose to keep Jellal in her place."_

 _"I can't take it." Sho sobbed. "I can't take it anymore!"_

 _"Shut up, you brat!" A guard shouted._

 _"There's no need to cry." Rob said, holding the child. "Everything is going to work out."_

 _'We're gonna have to fight.' Jellal's words echoed in Erza's head. She grabbed a shovel and attacked the guards, sending them flying out of the cell, letting everyone see._

 _"It's a revolt!" One shouted before falling unconscious._

 _"What's gotten into you?" Simon asked the panting redhead._

 _"Find a weapon!" She shouted. "We won't get out of here by following their rules, we can't escape, and they're not gonna set us free! So if we want out of here, we have to fight! For our lives, for our freedom!" The entire slave labor force heard her and cheered, taking up arms._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"So we took a stand for our freedom, and to rescue our dear friend Jellal." Erza continued. "He was the leader of our group. He had a strong sense of justice. I looked up to him more than anyone else. However, something happened to him. It's almost like he became an entirely different person. If you could ever call someone evil, that's what I'd call Jellal."

* * *

 _ **Eight Years Ago**_

 _ **Tower of Heaven**_

 _"Don't mess with mad dog Wally!" Wally shouted as he took out some slavers._

 _"Thanks for toughening me up!" Simon shouted as he took out another group._

 _"Stupid brats!" One slaver shouted before Erza swung a sword she found among the weapons. Sho and Milliana ran after her, brandishing their own weapons._

 _"We have to free everyone in sector eight today." Erza siad. "We can do it guys!"_

 _"No we can't." Simon said back. "There are too many solders there!"_

 _"We have to!" She shouted back. "It's the only way to save Jellal."_

 _"Looks like she's into him." Wally teased Simon. "Sorry pal."_

 _"Hey, Erza, do you... like Jellal?" Simon asked with a blush._

 _"What!?" Erza asked back. "This isn't the time to talk about stuff like that. We... Need to focus." She finished with a blush._

 _"Sorry, but I just wanted to make sure because-" Simon started when a ball of fire blasted the two of them away from each other._

 _"What the heck was that?" Wally asked._

 _"Look!" Millianna pointed into the air as magic soldiers floated towards them. "Simons hurt. What do we do?" She asked. The ghouls opened their mouths and balls of fire shot out of them, forcing the rebels to flee._

 _"You can't just runaway!" Erza shouted. "We have to fight to be free!" A man pushed her to the ground and rubble trapped her feet. "Help me..." She reached for the fleeing mob as it grew smaller and smaller from her sight._

 _"Erza!" Wally shouted as the ghouls fired again. Erza braced for the impact only to have it blocked by Grandpa Rob._

 _"My magic might not be as powerful as it once was, but it's still enough to take you down." He defiantly said. "I will not let you take the life of a child." He screamed as a seal appeared and sent the magic back at the ghouls, obliterating them all._

 _"That was cool." Wally said._

 _"He sent their magic back at them." Sho whispered._

 _Erza crawled over to Rob, now a sickly green. "I might be a feeble old man, but I still have some fight in me somewhere. As a wizard, my magic has always been intertwined with my life essence. But I had no idea just how much until I lost it, and found myself in this sorry state._ _Don't end up like me Erza. You still have so much potential, don't let it go to waste."_

 _He stood up as cultists shot more fire balls at him and Erza, taking the hits for her. "Your beautiful smile is the only thing that kept me alive in this wretched place. Remember, freedom lies in your heart. Follow your heart, and all your dreams will come true." His body ran out of the magic he had and it crumbled away like stone._

 _"Noooo!" She shouted before dropping to her knees._

 _"Erza, we have to go!" Wally shouted. Erza dropped her head and screamed as a large magic circle appeared beneath her. Shovels, pick axes, hammers, swords, all manner of weaponry floated into the air before she sent them flying towards the cultists._

 _"She used magic..." Sho said._

 _Erza stared at her hand as her first conversation with Rob came back to her. 'You knew all along Grandpa. You knew I had this power, and know that I found it, I can save Jellal and everyone else. Looks like flying a broom is gonna have to wait.' She raised a sword into the air. "We have to fight for our freedom!" She shouted as the mob cheered around her._

* * *

 ** _Torture Room_**

 _"What are we gonna do!?" The fat one asked in a panic._

 _"We run, you idiot!" The other one said. Both turned to the door as Erza walked in, a sword in each hand. "Calm down, let's not do anything hasty..."_

 _"Don't blame us!" The fat one shouted. "We were just doing what we were told."_

 _"Out of my way!" Erza shouted before swinging her blades, knocking them to the side. She ran behind the crystal and saw Jellal tied to a post. "I'm here to save you!" She swung her swords and cut the binds. "You're safe now, everything is okay. We fought, just like you said to."_

 _"Everyone was so brave." She slung him onto her shoulder. "Simon got hurt pretty badly and Grandpa Rob saved my life, but he didn't make it. But we fought them all and won. Come on, Wally found some boats. We're leaving and never coming back."_

 _"E...rza..." Jellal stood on his own feet and wrapped her in a hug. "You don't have to leave the tower, because true freedom is here with me." He pushed off her and leaned against the lacrima._

 _"But I thought you wanted get out of here, Jellal?" She asked confused. "This is our chance at freedom."_

 _"Don't you get it?" He asked, turning around. "Freedom doesn't exist in this world. The fools who built this tower might not be our keepers anymore, but you haven't tasted true freedom yet. Because that can only happen..." He closed his eye and opened it, revealing a tribal look to the iris and a glowing red pupil. "In Zeref's world."_

 _"Now I understand why they made us work so hard on this tower. They believe they can resurrect Zeref with it. You claim to be pious devotees, but you couldn't even sense your Gods presence, could you?" He grabbed the skinny one by his throat and held him against the crystal. "This is my tower now. I will finish it and bring Zeref back." A magic seal appeared beneath the cultist, sending him crashing into the roof of the room._

 _"Magic?" Erza asked._

 _"Someone, help!" The fat one shouted as he tried to run out the door. Jellal raised his hand and telepathically sent him into the wall._

 _"Stop this, Jellal! You're hurting him!" She shouted._

 _"I thought you hated them?" He asked back as the fat one tried to crawl away._

 _"I do, but this is just plain cruel!" She shouted back._

 _"You'll never be able to sense Zeref unless you focus your hate!" Jellal shouted as he held out his hand. A purple seal appeared beneath the cultist before he turned to dust._

 _"You killed him! What's wrong with you?" Erza asked._

 _"There's nothing wrong with me." He said walking out the door, down the hall pass unconscious cultists as Erza followed him. "I'm renaming this place The Tower of Heaven. Erza, you and I are going to finish it together and resurrect Zeref."_

 _"Why would anyone want to stay here when we have the chance to leave!?" Erza asked. Jellal looked over at her and his eye glowed red before Erza was sent flying through a wall._

 _"Fine, if you wanna leave so badly, I won't stop you." He chuckled as he walked through the hole. "But you're the only one who's leaving."_

 _"What?" She asked._

 _"I can't finish the tower all by myself, so I'm going to keep the others here with me." He explained. "Don't worry, I'm not going to mistreat them. I'll feed them, clothe them, and make sure they have plenty of rest between shifts. A mass of tired and angry people don't make very good workers."_

 _"What are you saying!?" Erza asked. "They're all on the boats right now! No one will agree to stay here and work for you."_

 _"That won't be a problem." Jellal chuckled. "I just have to give them a purpose. Once they learn of Zeref's plan, they'll all happily work to bring him back."_

 _"Please Jellal... Come back to your senses." She begged._

 _"Why don't you?" He asked as a shadow wrapped around Erza and lifted her up. "I have no use for you anymore, but since you dealt with the fools in my way, I'll let you live. Enjoy your new 'freedom', but I have some conditions you must follow."_

 _"I can't... breath..." She gasped._

 _"You will never tell anyone of this place." He began. "If word ever got out about this tower, I'd be in big trouble. And then I'd have no choice but to destroy the tower and everyone in it. You can never come back unless I say so. Step one foot on this island without my approval, and I'll kill all your friends." He cupped her face and whispered into her ear. "Starting with Sho..."_

 _"No.." She gasped._

 _"One wrong move and your friends are dead!" He shouted. "I'll enjoy true freedom while you suffer, crushed by the weight of your guilt!"_

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"I'm going to fight Jellal." She said as a tear ran down her eye. "I have no choice."

* * *

 ** _Era_**

"The time to act is now!" Siegrain said. "We must use the satellite square to fire an Etherion blast directly at the tower."

"The magic used by the R-system is forbidden. We can't let it be part of our history." Ultear added. "Why can't you see that?"

"An Etherion blast would wipe out everything in the surrounding area." Org said. "Including anyone in the tower."

"That means your own brother's life is at stake." Michello added. "If you fire Etherion, he'll die. Could you live with yourself after that?"

"To protect the order of the magical world, I'll live with any guilt." He said back.

"Even if civilians are lost, we must stop it." Leiji spoke. "It's a decision that must be made."

"If we attack Kaelum soil, we'd be vilified. We'd go down in history as mass murderers." Org said.

"My reputation means nothing if I can't save countless lives." Belno said.

"Think of how the R-system would affect future generations." Leiji said. "What's the point of teaching people the value of life if the dead can be brought back?"

"I would like to vote of the use of Etherion." Belno said.

"Only one more vote." Siegrain said.

* * *

 ** _Tower of Heaven_**

 ** _Throne Room_**

"Just a single vote, that's all it will take." Jellal mumbled.

* * *

 _ **With Erza's Group**_

"Maybe it's just me, but the name Zeref sounds familiar to me..." Gray mumbled.

"I'm not surprised." Erza said, wiping her tear away. "He was a legendary black wizard."

"Didn't someone say that the Lullaby flute came from Zeref?" Lucy asked.

"I never mentioned it, but so was the demon Deliora." Erza added.

"If this wizard is as evil as you say he is, why would Jellal want to bring him back?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know why either, but my old friend Sho talked about them getting to heaven." Erza said.

"Okay, there's one thing that confuses me about these people who claim to be old friends of yours." Lucy spoke up. "They said you were a traitor, but the real traitor seems to be Jellal."

"I don't know what kind of lies he's been filling their heads with since I left." Erza said. "But the fact is I abandoned them long ago. I guess you could say I did betray them."

"Because he threatened to kill them if you came back!" Lucy shouted. "How could you have saved them? You were just a little girl!"

"That doesn't matter now." Erza said. "If I can defeat Jellal, this will all be over."

"Sister that's not true." All four turned to see Sho walk in. "Why are you lying to them?"

"Sho..." Erza started.

"All that crap about you being a martyr, was that just to get sympathy from your friends?" Sho asked. "Tell them the truth! That wasn't even close to what happened! You destroyed the boats we were going to use to escape and then you just left! If Jellal hadn't found out your plan, we'd all be dead by now! He told everyone the truth, that you were drunk on your new power, and didn't give a damn about anyone from your past!"

"Did it ever occur to you that he might be lying?" Gray asked.

"If you truly knew Erza, you'd know she'd never do anything so horrible." Lucy added.

"You only think you know her!" Sho said. "None of you were there! You don't know anything about us! I was saved thanks to Jellal! That's why I spent all these years working to finish the tower for him! I did it for him! And now you want to tell me that it was all a lie!? You honestly expect me to believe that Jellal has been lying to us this whole time!?"

"They're correct." Simon said as he appeared in the room.

"You!" Gray growled.

"He's not here to fight, my darling." Juvia said. "Back at the hotel, he knew it was an ice clone he attacked. No darkness wizard would ever be affected by a spell they cast."

"I'd expect nothing less from one of Phantom's Element Four." Simon said before turning to Sho. "I had to fool you and the others into thinking I killed him. I had hoped our attack would lure them here."

"So you were just tricking us?" Sho asked with tears in his eyes.

"Jella had you all under his spell, and I couldn't convince you otherwise." Simon explained. "I played along until the moment was right."

"So you knew all this time?" Erza asked.

"I've always believed in you, Erza." He said. "It's been that way for eight years, and nothing can change that. I say those words from the bottom of my heart."

"Simon." The two embraced in a hug as the rest of the group smiled.

"I can't believe it..." Sho said. "I blindly followed him for all these years. I doubted you, because you left me all alone! Do you have any idea how much that hurt!?" He pounded the ground and began crying. "What do I do!? Who do I believe!?"

"I know it's difficult to take this all in at once, but let me just say a few words." Erza said, crouching down. "I never stopped thinking about you guys for eight years. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him... I was too weak to do anything... Forgive me..."

"Now you're stronger and ready to face him, isn't that right?" Simon asked, making Erza nod. "I've waited years for this moment, when a group of powerful wizards would come here."

"So what's the plan?" Lucy asked.

"We're going to fight Jellal." Simon said. "We can beat him if we work together. But first, we must keep Cobra and Wally from killing each other."

* * *

 _ **With Erik**_

"Wow, this is a lot of cats." Erik mumbled as he walked into Millianna's room. "What kinda room is this?" He studied a giant cat head before putting it on his head and posing. "Okay, so it's not all weird." He reached up and tried to pull it off, only to find it stuck. "Great it's stuck. Oh well. It can't get any worse."

"Oh, I think it can." Wally muttered, pointing his gun at Erik.

* * *

 _ **Outside Tower Staircase**_

"Something is wrong!" Simon said as the group ran up the stairs. "I can't get a hold of Wally or Millianna. I can't even tell where they are."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"He's talking about telepathy." Juvia explained.

Erza stopped and looked back at Sho behind her. "Are you okay, Sho?

"I'm fine." He said back. "Everything's fine now that you're here."

"Juvia, are you sure we can trust this guy?" Gray asked. "I get he wasn't trying to kill us before, but still..."

"I'm not going to make any excuses for what I did." Simon said. "If you had died from that, you wouldn't have had a prayer against Jellal. There wasn't a doubt that Erik would survive. None of you have realized the power he has. Once he unleashes the dragon, evil will fall."

* * *

 _ **Millianna's Room**_

"Achoo." Erik sneezed. "Oh, that's just gross. I have to get out of this thing." He pulled the masked but it wouldn't come off.

"Here, let me help." Wally chuckled. Millianna ran up and pushed him to the side, forcing him to miss the shot. "Knock it off Millianna!"

"It's the blockhead." Erik turned around.

"That was a perfect shot! Why'd you make me miss!?" Wally asked.

"You were gonna hurt itty bitty witty kitty!" She shouted.

"Hold it, that's not even a real cat, doll!" Wally shouted back.

"Nya~." Erik said in his best cat voice.

"A wise guy, huh?" Wally asked, pushing Millianna out of the way. "I'm telling ya, what we have here is a rat! **Polygon Attack!** " His body glowed before it burst into blocks and flew at Erik.

He flipped out of the way before holding up a stuffed cat as a shield. "Cat-Make: Barrier!"

"No, don't hurt the kitty!" Millianna shouted.

"This ain't a cat! It's our enemy!" Wally shouted back. "It's just a guy in a cat costume!"

Erik threw the shield away and punched the blocks with poison, destroying more stuffed cats. "Jellal wasn't kidding. This cat has some claws..." Wally mumbled. "Millianna, it's go time."

"Meow..." She growled. "Pretending to be a cat when you're really just a person is a lousy thing to do!"

"Like you have room to talk!" Erik shouted back.

 **"Bad Kitty Restraint Tube!"** Millianna summed her rope which wrapped around Erik's wrist.

"Good one, Milly!" Wally said.

"Wally, get that stupid fake cat!" She shouted.

 **"32 Frames-per-Second Attack!"** He sent cubes towards Erik that struck him, well, 32 times per second.

"Why can't I use my magic!?" Erik asked. "It must be this rope!" He tried to pull it off, only to have a new one wrap around his foot and slam him down again before Wally slammed his blocks on his back. Millianna sent another rope that wrapped around his body.

"I hope you're hungry, Cobra." Wally said, pointing his gun at Erik. "Because you're about to eat lead. Ears up! I almost forgot my dandy catchphrase. Since the moment you met me-" He was cut off when Happy swung a robot cat toy in his head.

"Is that you, Happy!?" Erik asked.

"Who else? I'm glad you're safe." The cat said. "But what's with the mask?"

"Just get me out of this thing!" Erik shouted back.

"Look, pal. None interrupts me and lives!" Wally started firing at the cat, only to have Millianna mess up his aim.

"I won't let you hurt the little kitty witty!" She cried.

"Cats can't flay or flap their gums!" Wally shouted back.

"Untie me, Happy!" Erik shouted.

"Aye!" Happy shouted back. He landed and started to mess with ropes as Wally and Millianna kept fighting. "I can't figure this thing out.

"Fine, I'm gonna have to use it!" Erik shouted, scaring the other three. **"Poison Dragon** Sad Kitty." Millianna stared at the crying cat until she couldn't take it anymore and undid the ropes.

"What are you doing, Milly?" Wally asked.

"I can't stand a crying kitty." She whimpered out.

 **"Poison Dragon Wing Attack!"** Erik rushed them with whips of poison, knocking them both out. "Mess with the kitty, you get the claws."

"How long do you plan to keep wearing that thing?" Happy asked.

"I can't get it off..." Erik confessed.

* * *

 _ **Throne Room**_

Jellal moved a cobra game piece and knocked over an archer and a cat before placing it down on the board. "The Cobra tamed Wally and Millianna, and Sho and Simon have betrayed me. Now this is a game. One sided matches are just boring."

"Jellal, it's not the time for games." The hooded man said. "If we don't get Erza back for the ceremony, all this will be for not."

"In that case, fetch her." Jellal said. "It is our turn, after all." He smiled as he placed four new pieces on the board, a red pair of scissors, a girl in a kimono, a coffin with a smile on its lid, and a red snake with wings.

The man took his hood off, revealing a white skull mask with glowing red eyes in the eye holes. His arms were covered by wraps that went down to his fingers. He wore a black tank top with a cross hatch, black skintight pants and black combat boots. His whole body was covered by a camo pattern cloak, and a rifle hung off his shoulder.

"About time, I was sick of waiting." Jellal looked over to a girl with blue hair and a red highlight. She wore a white, military like dress. Gold tassels hung of her shoulders and on her left upper arm was a metal band with three clasps. A blue collar at their neck lead down to a v pattern above her breasts, and a ribbon hung between them. Layers of blue, green and red gave the appearance of eyes and gold adornments hugged her side and back. Her legs were covered by long white, blue trimmed socks that turned into heels.

"Calm yourself, my dear." Another woman said. She had her pink hair tied in two large buns, two beauty marks under her green eyes, a black choker and her hands held a sword in a red sheathe. She wore a white kimono with red ribbons tied around her arms, a red, yellow trimmed skull at the bottom and a red sash acting as a belt and red platform shoes on her feet. "We assassins are at your command." She said as all three bowed.

* * *

 _ **Millianna's Room**_

"Pull harder, Happy!" Erik shouted.

"I'm pulling as hard as I can!" Happy shouted. With one final tug, the mask came off Erik and flew on to Wally's head, who quickly threw it off.

"We aren't done yet, Cobra." Wally said before he started coughing.

"Here, take this." Erik threw Wally a vial of antidote.

"Why you giving me this?" He asked.

"My score is settled with you." Erik explained. "And since Erza and Happy are safe, I'm not gonna let someone die because of me. Just make sure you split it with her." He pointed to Millianna, shaking in pain.

"Right, but we're still gonna get to heaven." Wally mumbled as he crawled over to Millianna and poured the antidote down her throat.

"I welcome you all to the Tower of Heaven." Jellal's voice rang out from all around them. "My name is Jellal, and I am the ruler of this tower. I see all the pieces have been placed."

* * *

 _ **With Erza's Group**_

"So he knows we're here." Simon said. "He's just been watching us the whole time, waiting for us." Behind them, Sho was shaking in rage.

"I'm delighted you came all this way to see me." Jellal continued. "I want us all to play a game. The rules are really simple. I wish to use Erza as a sacrifice to resurrect Zeref. If I succeed, then heaven will open its doors and I win. But, if you can manage to stop me, then you win. To make things more interesting, I've hired the services of four dark knights to battle for me."

"Four knights?" Simon mumbled. "Who are they?"

"To get to me, you must get past them." Jellal explained. "Thus, a four on eight battle. Oh, there is one more thing you should know. The council has the satellite square focused on this tower. So, it's highly likely they will attack. At this moment, they are debating whether or not to fire Etherion on us."

* * *

 _ **Throne Room**_

"Etherion? Are you mad!?" The masked man asked. "If that thing gets fired, we're all dead!"

"What, you scared mister sniper?" The woman teased.

"Not at all." He said back. "I love killing targets at just the right time. Makes it all the more fun."

"I have no idea how much time remains, but should the Etherion strike, there will be nothing but annihilation. In other words game over." Jellal explained.

* * *

 _ **With Erza's Group**_

"That is one seriously messed up game." Lucy whimpered.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Erza shouted. "Why would the council resort to something so drastic!?" She suddenly felt Sho's magic flare up and found herself trapped in a card.

"Erza!" Gray shouted.

"What the hell are you thinking, Sho!?" Simon asked.

"Now, let the game begin." Jellal finished.

"I won't let anyone hurt her." Sho said with rage. "I'll beat Jellal all by myself if I have to!" He turned and sprinted, with Erza screaming to be released.

"Gray, you're with me!" Simon shouted. "You two, head the other way and try to find Jellal!"

* * *

 _ **Throne Room**_

"Please go deal with those failures." He requested. The woman in white nodded before the tree left for their stations.

"And what's my role in all of this?" Jellal looked as Salamander flew into the room on Cubelious.

"Simple, boy." Jellal said as his fourth knight jumped off his ride and it wrapped around him. "Once those three fail to stop Erza, you are to make sure no one else gets by. Am I clear?"

"Crystal..." Salamander huffed out. "And the name is Salamander now." He walked down the stairs, scratching Cubelious.

* * *

 _ **Millianna's Room**_

"If this is a game, then that means we can cheat." Erik mumbled before turning to the window. "Come on, we're skipping to the boss. Huh?" Erik looked ahead as a white cone like object with blue flames came flying towards the room. "Crap! Happy, grab the block head!"

"Aye!" Happy wrapped his tail around Wally and carried him out the room as Erik did the same with Millianna. The object crashed into the wall and exploded, sending Millianna one way, and the males the other way.

* * *

 **A lot of people have been harping on me in the reviews for doing this arc. So let me make it clear, I'm doing this to introduce the good guys and to show how different the world is. Also, this isn't just Erik with Natsu's personality.** **In this world, Erik is a strong as Natsu was at the time, but a little smarter than the canon pinkette. Meaning, he's smart enough to understand alchemy and tactics, but still dumb enough to steal an S-Class quest.**

 **It never made any sense to me why they talked about what happened to Jellal when Erza said she didn't know what changed in him. That's why the possession scene is missing in this story.**

 **If you don't know who the mercenaries are, they are Ryuko in Junketsu from Kill la Kill, and Sterben from Sword Art Online 2.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	5. Fiber Magic

**Chapter 5**

 **Fiber** **Magic**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 ** _With Lucy and Juvia_**

"Is that... Millianna?!" Lucy asked as she and Juvia entered a room filled with holes.

"Are you okay?" Juvia aksed as she helped the cat lover up.

"I think so..." Millianna mumbled. "I think Cobra saved me from some kind of explosion."

"Yeah, he's always doing stuff like that." Lucy giggled. "So, you take his antidote?"

"I think so.." She nodded.

"How the hell are you still alive!?" All three girls looked over to the tunnel in front of them as girl jumped down into the room. A pair of crooked white antenna jutted out of her hair, blue with a red streak in the front. A high collar hugged her cheeks and chin. Two spikes with pink eyes came off her shoulders. White sleeves covered her arms and connected to cuffs that went under the shoulder spikes. Her chest was covered by white armor puffed up over her breasts and connected to a unitard that didn't cover her sides. High ornaments covered her outside thighs that lead to open leg sleeves that ended at her blue and white heels.

"Who are you?" Millianna asked.

"The name is Ryuko." The girl said. "Other wise known as the girl whose gonna take you bitches down."

"I take it your one of the knights Jellal hired." Juvia surmised.

"You go put that right." Ryuko said, before pointing to Millianna. "I'm just amazed you survived after I sent that missile into your room."

"Why would you do that?" The cat girl asked.

"Jellal ordered me to." Ryuko answered.

"He wouldn't do that!" Millianna shouted.

"Wrong, he did!" Ryuko said back. "Well, might as well finish what I started."

"He will pay!" Millianna growled.

"Wanna back her up?" Juvia asked.

"Sure." Lucy nodded pulling out a key. **"Open, Gate of the Archer - Sagittarius!"** The horse man appeared. "Fire!"

"As you wish." The man unleashed a barrage of arrows at the woman.

 **"Water Slicer!"** Juvia sent a wave of water blades at Ryuko.

 **"Bad Kitty Restraint Tube!"** Millianna summoned her rope and sent it towards the assassin.

"That's all you got?" The assassin asked as she held our her hand. Half of a pair of giant red scissors appeared in her hand as she moved to the side and sliced the arrows in half before jumping and slamming it down on the water blades. She braced herself behind the blade as the rope shot towards her, only to get sliced in half.

"How did she do that?" Sagittarius asked.

"This suit boosts my speed, reflexes and strength. And this scissor blade can cut through any magic I want it to." Ryuko explained. She jumped into the air as her outfit glowed. **"Junketsu Shippu!"** The glow died as the bottom turned into a jet and the eyes turned into wings. She blasted forward and slammed her blade into the spirit, making it vanish as she flew around the room.

"The hell kinda freaky magic is this?" Millianna asked, looking at the blue fire coming out the bottom of Ryuko's dress.

"It's called Fiber Magic." The assassin said as she landed and her dress returned to normal.

"I'm ending this now!" Juvia declared. **"Sierra!"** She turned her body into water and shot forward.

"Big mistake. **Junketsu Mubyōshi!"** A blue energy dome surrounded Ryuko. As Juvia slammed into it, she cried out in pain before her body was pushed back and returned to normal. "At the right frequency, water can be disrupted and blasted apart."

 **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!"** Lucy summoned her perverted bull spirit with his giant axe. "Get her, Taurus!"

"You got it." The bull charged forward, dragging his axe behind him.

 **"Junketsu Senji!"** Her body glowed and blue spikes grew from her outfit. She strapped her scissor blade on her back and blue claws jutted out of her gloves. "Let's dance, bull boy!" She swung her claws and blocked the axe before charging forward. Ryuko jumped and flip kicked the bull in the head before spinning and kicking the spirit back.

"I'm just getting started!" Taurus said as he sprinted forward. He swing the axe across, but Ryuko ducked, tripped him, slammed her knee into his gut and the back of her elbow into his neck.

"And now you're done!" Ryuko jumped behind him and drove him into the wall, knocking him out.

"Sorry, miss Lucy..." Taurus mumbled as he faded back into the Spirit World.

"Alright, let's try this. **Open, Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!"** Lucy summoned the next spirit. "Listen, I know hair is your thing, but do you think you could cut her out of that outfit?"

"I'll do my best, baby." He said before charging forward. Ryuko stood there as the spirit tried to cut her out, only to be met with a kick to the face.

 **"Senji Shippu!"** Combining her two spells, the assassin took off like a spiked rocket and tackled the spirit into the air before slamming him down on the floor. "Fiber Magic isn't something you just wear. It's a way of life. Once I put on this outfit, I used its power to sew it onto my body. It can never come of."

"My bad... Baby..." Cancer said as he faded to the spirit world.

"How can we beat this girl?" Millianna asked scared.

"I'm getting bored." Ryuko complained as the spikes receded back into the outfit and the jets faded. "Let's have some fun." A red string floated off her blade and wormed its way around Millianna and Juvia.

"What is that thing?" Lucy asked.

"Your end." Ryuko smirked before pulling on the sword, tightening the string. **"Mind Stitching!"**

The string wrapped around the two girls and their clothing started to glow red. Both screamed as their eyes turned red before they burst into a bright light, making Lucy cover her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Throne Room**_

"And so falls the rain woman." Jellal mumbled as he knocked Juvia's piece over. "And it looks like the end of the celestial wizard." He knocked over Lucy's piece.

* * *

 _ **With Lucy**_

Lucy moved her arm out of the way to see Juvia and Millianna standing with their arms loose. "Juvia, Millianna! You guys okay?" She got no response as both girls looked over at her, now with blank white eyes and a red string going up the backs of their clothing to their necks.

"Get her!" Ryuko ordered. Both girls charged forward and swung their arms, tearing the sides of Lucy's dress.

"What's wrong with them!?" Lucy asked in a panic.

"See, they listen to me now, just like the bitches they are!" Ryuko explained. "Pussy, hold her in place! Squirt, tenderize her!"

The girls obeyed as Millianna used her ropes to not only bind Lucy, but cut off her magic. Juvia turned her arms into whips of boiling water and struck Lucy's legs and arms.

"Snap out of it, you two!" Lucy cried.

"Must... Obey..." Millianna gasped out as some of the whips hit her.

"Who knows, maybe after I have them kill you, I'll set them free just long enough to regret their actions before I kill them myself." Ryuko mocked.

"Let me go!" Lucy squirmed in the grasps of the ropes. She stomped on one of Millianna's feet before throwing her head back, knocking out the cat girl.

"Don't just stand there! Drown her!" Ryuko ordered.

"Must... Obey..." Juvia turned her body into water and trapped Lucy in stream of water which also ripped the ropes off of her.

"While you drown her, I'll take care of the cat woman." Ryuko said as she summoned a second blade and connected the two, walking over to Millianna.

'I have to think of something!' Lucy thought, holding her breathe. 'I can't beat her in a real fight. She's too strong.'

"Lucy... Can you hear me?" Juvia's real voice asked, shocking Lucy. "I can't control my actions."

'Is she in my head?' Lucy asked.

"I don't want to hurt you." Juvia said. "I consider you a friend, and I hope you think of me the same way. I know we've fought because we're both madly in love with Gray."

'No, you are.' Lucy thought.

"I truly like you." Juvia confessed. "I've grown to love Fairy Tail, and everyone in it. They care for others, and they like to have fun. They're so friendly and warm, like rays of sunshine that chance the clouds away. I never knew a guild could be like that. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was making real friends. But who wants to be friends with a girl who can only bring sadness."

'I can feel her tears.' Lucy thought.

"Just finish her off already!" Ryuko shouted as she pinned Millianna's arms under her feet. The bluenette launched the other girl out of her.

"Someone... Who would shed her tears for her friends... Will always be welcomed in Fairy Tail..." Lucy said as she stood up.

"Spare me all the friendship means everything bullshit." Ryuko said. "Just kill her already!"

 **"Water... Jigsaw..."** Juvia ran forward as a bullet of water blades as Lucy reached for her keys. Once Juvia was in front of her, Lucy shoved her key into the water tornado.

 **"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer - Aquarius!"** The mermaid burst out of the girl, angry scowl on her face.

"A mermaid!?" Ryuko shouted.

"She used my body to summon her spirit?" Juvia asked.

"As long as there is water, I can summon Aquarius, the most powerful spirit I know." The blonde explained. "So thanks for having Juvia turn into a walking water supply." Lucy panicked when she saw the look in her spirits face.

"I got called all the way out her for you annoying cow!?" The spirit shouted as she summoned a giant tidal wave.

"Sorry!" Juvia and Lucy shouted as the wave loomed over them.

"Nice try! **Senji Shippu!"** She shouted, only to find her clothing returned to normal and her blades vanished. "What the hell?"

"I got you..." Millianna gasped as she held her hand out as a rope wrapped around Ryuko's foot.

"You little bitch!" Ryuko shouted, trying to tear apart the rope with her hands.

"Too late..." Millianna pointed up as the wave crashed down.

"So much... Water!" Juvia and Lucy complained as they were swept away by the current.

"I can't even kitty paddle!" Millianna complained as she struggled to stay afloat.

"Do you have any idea how much this outfit costs!?" Ryuko shouted.

"Juvia! Where are you!?" Lucy shouted as she bobbed her head.

"Over here!" The bluenette shouted back. The reached out and grabbed hands as their magic power combined as the water glowed.

* * *

 _ **Throne Room**_

Jellal looked over as the scissor piece grew a crack on the blades. "All this power... They couldn't have combined their powers. Is it a Unison Raid?"

* * *

 _ **With Ryuko**_

"Calm down, girls, let's talk this over." Ryuko begged Juvia and Lucy.

 **"Fairy Water!"** Both shouted as a cyclone lifted the assassin up and slammed her into the ceiling, knocking her out. The water slowly faded away, leaving nothing but puddles and a downed Ryuko.

"All right! We won!" Lucy cheered.

"And I'm not a mindless zombie any more!" Juvia added.

"Hooray for teamwork!" Millianna added, only for them to be cut off by Aquarius's growl.

"Listen carefully, girlie. Don't ever do something like that again!" She told Lucy. "If you even think of summoning me out of a toilet bowl, I'll fucking kill you. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lucy nodded.

"I'm going to have nightmares about her..." Juvia mumbled.

"And I thought dogs were scary..." Millianna added.

"Don't ever be creative again. Rivers and oceans only, got it?" The spirit asked.

"I promise!" The blonde shouted.

"Oh, I'm going on a two week vacation with my sexy man." Aquarius said. "So don't even think about summoning me! Got that!?"

"Yes..." All three nodded, the other two just scared for their lives.

"Maybe you'll understand when you have a boyfriend." The spirit said, turning around. "Not like that'll ever happen." She added before fading away.

"Hey, I'm single by choice!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm sure your prince will show up one day." Juvia consoled the blonde.

"Maybe..." Lucy mumbled, looking over at the defeated frame of Ryuko before falling back into a puddle. "We just took out one of the toughest assassins in the world. I bet Jellal never saw that coming."

"It's a shame all I could do was be a puppet." Juvia said.

"That's not true." Lucy replied. "I heard your voice in the water. You were there when I really need you. That's what friends do for each other. That's all I want us to be from now on."

Juvia stared at the blonde as she started to cry. "Just what we need, more water..." She said as she dropped to her knees.

"I can't believe he had her try to kill me..." Millianna said, looking at Ryuko.

"But we beat her..." Lucy reminded her. "I'm tired, how about we just stay here and rest?"

"I could use a cat nap." Millianna added.

* * *

 ** _Throne Room_**

"A Unison Raid..." Jellal mumbled as he knocked over Ryuko's piece and set Juvia's and Lucy's back up. "Monks have trained for their entire lives and still couldn't do it. I'm impressed, even if it was just luck. Well, I learned my lesson. Looks like it's my turn to move a piece on the board."

* * *

 _ **Era**_

"On the matter of firing Etherion on the Tower of Heaven, the final vote is four in favor and five against." Org said. "Therefore, the council has decided against using the weapon at this time."

"You fools!" Siegrain shouted. "Extreme threats can only be countered with extreme measures!"

"Why are you so dead set on this solution?" Org asked. "We have made our decision, and we believe it is possible to reach a peaceful solution."

"I'm telling you, you're wrong." Siegrain said. "Whilst we sit here, debating the issue, Jellal is coming closer and closer to resurrecting the dead! Can none of you feel it!? The dark magic that has been spreading across the planet like a plague. It's all because of who he wants to revive!"

"And just who is that?" Org asked.

"Just get to the point." Michello added.

"If word of his name ever got out, there'd be panic. But you left me no choice." The twin explained. "He wants to bring back Zeref!"

His words shocked all the other members, except Ultear. "And you are one hundred percent sure about this?" Org asked.

"I am." He nodded. "I know his motivations all to well. That is the curse of our bound. I call for another vote."

* * *

 **Sorry if I messed up the description of Ryuko. I tried to match it as best I could.** **The mind control was a good idea, it's the turning Juvia into a groupie I had a problem with.**

 **Please for give me if you thought it was to short, I'll try to do better in the next chapter.**

 **Digemsmack is m.i.a, so this chapter was beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	6. The Red Eyed Hunter

**Chapter 6**

 **The Red Eyed Hunter**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 _ **With Erik**_

"Ow, that hurt." Erik groaned as he looked around, finding himself in a large room with tall pillars with stone branches jutting out. "What the heck was that?"

"Cobra! Wally!" Simon shouted as he and Gray entered the hallway.

"About time you showed up, ice queen." Erik said.

"You wanna go, snake boy?" Gray aksed, slamming his head into Erik's.

"Not now." Simon interupted.

"Gray, what are doing with this guy?" Happy asked. "He's evil."

"No, he's not." Gray calmed down and explained. "If he really was, he really would have tried to kill me back at the resort."

"You got a point." Erik mumbled. "So who is Jellal? And what's up with this crazy game?"

"I guess is sense of humor is messed up." Wally said as he stood. "I can't believe I followed him for so long."

"It's alright Wally." Simon said. "Now we have to stop him. And as for who he is, he's the twin brother of Siegrain, a magic council member. I assume that's how he knows about their plan to fire Etherion."

"So, we're just stuck the middle of a sibling rivalry?" Erik asked.

"Maybe." Simon mumbled. "I don't know what kind of relationship they have. But it seems they are at odds. All that matters now is that we have to stop him."

"Let's go." Wally said. The others nodded and Gray lead them through the stone forest.

"Stop." Erik said. "Something doesn't smell right."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"We're short the block head." Erik explained. The three turned around to see Wally on the ground with a blue spike sticking out of his back.

"Run. Sniper!" He shouted, unable to move.

"Let's see him shot through this. **Dark Moment!"** Simon cast his spell, only to be hit by a matching spike. It paralyzed him and sent him to the ground, nullifying his spell.

"Show yourself!" Gray shouted as he and Erik stood back to back.

"I should have known Ryuko failed to kill you." The unknown shooter said. "She always was one for brute force over precision."

"Who are you?" Simon asked from the ground.

A cloaked man appeared in front of the group, his face obscured by a skull mask and a rifle in his hands. "My name is Sterben.

"The Red-Eyed Hunter!?" Simon shouted. "You two have to get out of here! This guy is responsible for wiping out an entire army with nothing but his rifle! He's a professional assassin!"

"Not a chance." Erik said. "I'm not gonna let anyone die from someone like this."

"This is the famous Cobra?" Sterben asked, cocking his rifle. "This might actually be a challenge." He vanished from their sights, leaving looking around the room.

"Guilds are suppose to bring people together so they can share their dream." Erik spoke up. "They aren't places for killers to team up."

"Just run!" Simon shouted.

"Like you have room to talk." Sterben's voice echoed through the room. "You practice a magic that utilizes poison. You're no better than me, Cobra."

"The difference is I show my enemy's mercy." Erik said back, his hands seeping out his element. "I might poison them, but I always give them the antidote."

"And that is why you will lose." The sniper said back. "Mercy is just weakness personified."

Erik sniffed the air. 'If I can't see him, maybe I can smell him.' "12!" He shouted, making him and Gray duck out of the way of a shot. "I've got his scent." He sniffed the air again. "Gray, 7:45!"

"Got it! **Ice-Make: Saucer!"** He crafted a spinning saw blade that sliced a pillar, forcing the sniper to move. **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** He crafted a dozen spears that shot towards the sniper. One grazed his cloak and his frame appeared before it faded away again. He jumped off the ice and vanished from sight. "Erik, where is he?"

"Give me a second." The Dragon Slayer said. "Happy, can you see anything?"

"I can see the stone floor." Both looked over to see the cat face first on the ground with a shot sticking out of his tail.

"Happy!" Erik shouted.

"Focus, snake boy!" Gray said.

"Don't tell me to focus!" Erik shouted.

"I love creating chaos among the ranks." Sterben mumbled, looking down the scope of his rifle. "It makes my job all the more easier."

"Just shut up and let me do my thing!" Erik shouted. "Ha! Got him. 2:55!"

 **"Ice-Make: Grappling Hook!"** Gray created a hook and chain that pulled Sterben down.

 **"Poison Dragon Crushing Famg"** Erik charged foward and swung his arm, catching Sterben in the gut.

"Thank you, idiot." Sterben said as he fired a shot that hit Erik in the back of the neck. He stumbled back and leaned against a pillar.

"Erik!" Gray shouted.

"And then there was one..." Sterben said as he disappeared.

"Aw, crap." The Ice Mage mumbled as he looked around in a panic.

"I knew these guys would be difficult, but this is insane." Simon muttered form his back. "And this is only one."

* * *

 _ **Throne Room**_

Jellal picked up the coffin piece and knocked over two others, one that looked like a castle wall and the other a fish. "Defeated so easily, Simon? I was hoping for more." He placed an ice crystal in front of the coffin. "Our next match is Sterben vs Gray Fullbuster. I was hoping to face the Cobra myself, but the odds do not look promising."

* * *

 _ **With Gray**_

'Come on, Gray! Think!' The ice wizard thought to himself. 'There has to be a way to track this guy without Erik!'

'Let's see...' Sterben thought as he dropped the empty clip in his gun and reached for a new one. 'Should I paralyze this maker mage, or start killing the others?'

The clip hit the ground, making Gray turn around. **"Ice-Make: Knuckles!"** He summoned a seal and six fists destroyed the base of the pillar, causing it to start falling onto Simon and the others. "Crap! **Ice-Make: Hammer!"** A hammer of ice destroyed the pillar, saving the others.

"A waste of energy..." Sterben mumbled from behind, holding a pistol to Gray's head. "Any last words?"

"Screw you..." The maker Mage growled. The assassin pulled the trigger and Gray's head exploded. The headless body fell to the ground and broke into ice chunks.

"Clever little ant..." Sterben mumbled before catching a punch from the side. "This isn't my first hunt." He raised his pistol and slammed it into Gray's temple before fading away.

"Damn it!" Gray shouted.

'He's playing with him...' Erik thought as he watched Gray look around the room. 'There has to be something I can do...'

"Come out here, you coward!" Gray shouted.

"Gray..." The maker wizard looked over at Erik who tried to move. "I've got a plan..."

"That's it..." Sterben mumbled as he Requipped his rifle. "Make whatever little plan you want... It won't save you in the end..." He pulled the trigger and fired a barrage of live rounds at Gray and Erik.

"Move!" Erik shouted as the bullets zoomed towards them.

 **"Ice-Make: Shield!"** Gray turned and crafted his flower shaped shield, blocking the bullets.

"You never learn..." Sterben mumbled from behind Gray, his pistol at the makers head.

"Erik, now!" Gray shouted as he jumped out of the way.

 **"Poison Dragon Roar!"** Erik unleashed a torrent of poison that swallowed Sterben. "Not so tough now, are you?"

The roar faded and Sterben stood there, uneffected as clear steam escaped his mask. "This mask can make even the most toxic air breathable. You won't be able to poison me."

"Damn it! I thought that would work." Erik shouted.

"Your involvement has gone from amusing to aggravating." Sterben said as he walked over, Requipped his pistol, and pointed it at the Dragon Slayer's heart. "Your life is now forfeit."

He pulled the trigger and fired, only to have the bullet frozen from the gun barrel. Gray swung around the pillar and kicked the assassin back, causing him to drop the gun and it in turn to shatter on the ground. "What you gonna do now?" He turned back to Erik and tired to pull the spike out of his frienemy's neck.

"Gray! Behind you!" Erik shouted as Sterben charged forward with a straight sword and peirced the stone above his maroon hair as Gray rolled out of the way.

"I thought you were a sniper." Gray growled as he stood up.

"That's just one of my skills as a killer." The assassin said as he held his sword to his mask. "Now you die!" He raised forward and swung his sword, forcing Gray to duck and dodge.

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray crafted more lances that flew at the masked assassin, who effortlessly dodged and broke them.

"How can you fight me if you can't see me!?" The assassin asked before fading away.

"I'm getting sick of this!" Gray shouted as a breeze flew through one of the holes is Lance made. 'The wind... that's it!' Cold mist rolled off his body and filled the room, except a spot near by. "You're mine!" He sprinted forward and grabbed the assassin, pulling his cloak off before freezing it solid. "Let's see you pull your little trick with out this." He dropped the clock and it shattered into pieces.

Sterben growled as steam escaped his mask before jumping onto a pillar behind him. "Take this! **Star Splash!"** He jumped forward and spun before thrusting his sword five times at Gray, striking his shoulders, legs and neck. "You're done!" He thrusted again, only to have Gray catch the blade before freezing the tip.

"No, you are!" Gray shouted. He spun and coated his arm and elbow in ice. **"Ice Blade: Seven Strike Dance!"** He stuck Sterben seven times, sending the assassin flying through multiple pillars of stone before slamming into the wall.

"Incredible..." Simon muttered. "He actually won..." Gray walked over panting and pulled the paralyzing spikes out of the others.

"I knew you could do it, snow queen." Erik joked.

* * *

 _ **Throne Room**_

Jellal knocked over the coffin before setting the cobra back up. "Two assassins defeated... I have to say I'm impressed. However..." He looked over at his last two pieces, the kimono girl and the flying snake. "These last two are the deadliest of the group. Let's see who will survive... It's your move, Erza... But you'd better hurry. It won't be long before the sacred light strikes us all down..."

* * *

 ** _Era_**

"There are now eight votes in favor, and only one against." Org said to his disappointment. "Therefor, we've decided to fire an Etherion blast on the Tower of Heaven."

Siegrain smirked in his office as a knock came from his door. "Come in." The door opened and Yajima walked into the room.

"Pardon the intrusion." The older member said as he walked over to the desk. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I don't think this is a smart decision. An intelligent man like yourself should be able to see that. You could have come up with a more peaceful solution to resolve this situation."

"If only there was one." Siegrain said back. "I'll take full responsibility for this, but Zeref cannot be resurrected. We must stop him by any means nessecary. You understand, don't you?"

"Stoping Jellal is one thing, but completely wiping him out?" Yajima asked before turning around. "This blast could kill thousands of innocent people! Including your own brother! All of the lives lost in this attack will rest solely on your shoulders. You do know that, don't you!?"

"I know what is at stake here, and I'm prepared for whatever I must endure." Siegrain nodded.

* * *

 **Yes, another short chapter, I know. Personally, I'd rather have a good short chapter than a long bad one. Up next it's Ikuraga's turn, and after that, we'll get to see Salamander again. So stay tuned and review.**

 **Beta Read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	7. Ikaruga

**Chapter 7**

 **Ikaruga**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 ** _With Lucy_**

 _"_ Wake up." Millianna nudged the blonde who opened her eyes.

"Ah! It's the cat lady!" Lucy screamed.

"Calm down. We're friends now, remember?" Millianna asked.

Lucy thought back to the fight they had against Ryuko. "Sorry. Still getting used to it. So, what do we do now?"

"We leave." Both girls looked over to see Wally walk into the room. "It's time to skedaddle. Simon said so." He picked Juvia up and slung her over his shoulder before walking out the room.

"Come on, I know where there's a boat." Lucy said as she and Millianna helped each other out the room.

* * *

 ** _Tower of Heaven_**

 ** _Throne Room_**

"Twenty five minutes left..." Jellal mumbled as he moved the remaining pieces. "The time has come for us to say our fairwells, Siegrain..."

* * *

 ** _With Sho_**

"Jellal! You bastard!" Sho shouted as he ran down the hall. "You're gonna pay for what you've done to us!"

"Sho, calm down!" Erza shouted from inside the card. "You're going to need my help to fight him! Let me go"

"I can't do that!" He shouted back. "Just don't worry, you'll be safe in the card."

"Are you trying to kill yourself!?" She asked.

Sho ignored her and ran into a room straight out of a Japanese movie, complete with Shinto gates, Komainu statues, and cherry blossom petals. He stopped in his tracks as the third assassin, now holding a sheathed red and gold sword, walked forward. "Konichiwa. I am called Ikaruga. Who might you be?"

"Out of my way, lady." Sho said, brandishing his cards between his finger. "I've got bigger fish to fry."

"How rude. Why must I fight such a borish and uncouth man?" The swords woman complained.

"I'm not wasting anymore time on you!" Sho flung his cards at her as she calmly drew her sword. With lighting speed she swung it before sliding it back into the sheathe as the cards peeled apart. "No way..."

"There is nothing on this planet my katana cannot slice." Ikaruga explained as the cards dissolved into powder.

"If you think that hunk of metal is gonna scare me..." Sho started before an X was sliced into the bridge beneath him. "What did you do..." He coughed up blood before falling over.

"I just severed your nerves without putting a scratch on you or your clothing." The swordswoman explained. "Do not mock me or my Mugetsu style." A single card floated to the ground, catching her attention.

"Let me out of here, Sho!" Erza demanded.

"Sister..." He coughed.

"Interesting, so this is where you were hiding her." Ikaruga surmised.

"Jellal might have taught you everything you know, but not everything he knows!" Erza shouted. "You're going to get yourself killed, Sho!"

"Forget about me!" He shouted. "The only thing that matters is you're safe. I casted a shielding spell on that card. Nothing can harm you from the outside!"

"Is that so?" Ikaruga asked as she shifted her feet. "Only one way to find out!"

"Let me out!" Erza demanded. "The shielding spell won't work! Her sword is magical!"

"You'll be fine..." Sho said. "I promise." Ikaruga swung her sword quickly before sheathing it. "I told y-" Sho started before he saw Erza blocking the swing. "She can cut across the dimensional rift!?"

Ikaruga unleashed a torrent of swings, sending Sho crashing into a statue. Erza blocked the swings ment for her until the card burst into light and she was freed. "I suspected your attacks would weaken Sho's spell, allowing me to cut my way to freedom."

'A sword that can cut through dimensions is amazing enough.' Sho thought to himself. 'But she used that power to her advantage, that's what makes her truly incredible.'

"So you called yourself Ikaruga?" Erza asked. "I didn't come all this way for you. Be gone."

"My apologize, but I think I'll stay." Ikaruga said as Erza's armored shattered. "You seem surprised. A skilled warrior such as yourself should have seen that coming. ~Can you feel it's gaze? From the depths of the night mist, the monarchy's wide grin~. This single minded focus you have for Jellal has left you a fledgling novice, ignorant of my katana slashing around you." Erza glared at the pinkette after being called a novice. "Yes, that's what I what I want to see."

'I've never seen her like this...' Sho thought.

"You might be skilled, but you can't even reach my level." Ikaruga teased.

"You're my enemy, and I will defeat you." Erza said as she Requipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "I always do."

"Let's see you, then." Ikaruga teased as she gripped her sword.

Erza charged forward and the two blocked swings before the read head jumped into the air. **"Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword!"** She summoned a circle of blades and sent them flying at the assassin.

"Mugetsu Style..." Ikaruga opened her eyes and cut through the swords with blinding speed, sending the shards to the bridge. "That was my Yasha's Empty Flash..."

"She just obliterated the swords!" Sho shouted as the shards faded. Erza landed as Ikaruga swung again, slicing the armor off her.

"Mugetsu style." Ikaruga chanted as flames appeared at the base of her sheathe. **"Garuda Flames!"** She swung in a circle and sent the flames down the bridge, creating a series explosions. The smoke faded as Erza stood in her Flame Empress Armor, tanking the blasts.

"Ah, the Flame Empress Armor... Extremely resistant to flame attacks, is it not? I'm impressed at how fast you Requipped into it." The armor shattered, leaving Erza in only its top and boots. "How embarrassing. To be so inappropriately dressed in that young man's presence."

 **"Requip! Poison Empress Armor!"** Her body glowed as she donned herself in the armor designed to counter Erik's magic. Her hair was tied in a braided pony tail, and a green snake acted as a choker. The front of the armor was shaped like an open snake mouth, with the red eyes covering her breasts while her back was covered by the purple coils of the body.

A green skirt covered her upper legs and her arms were covered gauntlet with her hands coming out the purple snakes mouth with black highlights. In her hands were two khopesh shaped like black snakes and her boots were clawed with matching purple and black snake heads with fangs jutting out of the tip.

"Is that suppose to intimidate me?" Ikaruga asked as Erza charged forward. She hooked the katana with one blade and swung the other. Ikaruga ducked the swing before Erza kneed her in the gut as her blades glowed green.

 **"Diamondback Strike!"** She swung in a circle, creating a green tornado that Ikuraga blocked before jumping back. Ikaruga charged forward and broke one of the swords, forcing Erza to summon a bronze shield with snakes worked in the edges.

"Hiding behind a shield, I expected more from you." Ikaruga teased. "Mugetsu style. **Yamato Wind!"** She drew her blade and swung rapidly, creating blades of wind that sliced the armor, shield, and blade in pieces, sending the shards to the ground. "I suggest you dawn the strongest armor you have."

"She's a monster..." Sho thought in a panic.

A magic seal appeared beneath Erza and she was clad in black and grey armor. "You'll regret your arrogance when I'm done with you!" A new seal appeared before she held out a matching mace with a spike. "My Purgatory Armor. No one has seen this armor and lived."

"This is the most powerful armor in your collection?" Ikaruga asked. "Let's test its limits, shall we?"

Erza charged forward and slammed her weapon down, creating a shockwave that crashed into the wall behind them. She swung again, foring the assassin back before she swung her own blade, destroying most of the bridge. Erza charged again and Ikaruga forced her way up the mace before landing behind Erza as her armor and weapon shattered.

"I'm sorry, but I did warn you." Ikaruga said as the shards faded away. "There's nothing my katana cannot slice through. Admit defeat at my hands."

Erza slowly stood up as she glowed into her next outfit; a sarashi around her breasts, her hair in a straight ponytail, two katanas and red paints with flame designs at the legs.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Ikaruga asked. "Why would you trade our your armor for just ordinary cloth? Are you trying to mock me?"

"You must have all kinds of heavy duty armor!" Sho shouted. "Stay strong, sister."

"That's the problem..." Erza mumbled. "I've never been strong... My whole life, I've hid behind armor because I was scared of getting hurt. I thought if I kept to myself, I'd never feel that way again. But I am done being a scared little girl. I will defeat you, here and now, with my power."

"Very well, who am I to deny a warriors last request?" Ikaruga asked. Both readied their blades and charged each other as they swung. The sword in Erza's right hand shattered like everything else thus far.

"Our battle... Is over..." Ikaruga mumbled as her own sword shattered and she fell to the ground. "Never once, have I tasted... The sting... Of defeat... Until today... But it doesn't matter. Both you and Jellal are doomed to fail."

"Explain yourself." Erza demanded.

"In fifteen minutes..." Ikaruga raised her hand to the ceiling. "~The light of justice, will come crashing from the sky, bringing death to all~..."

"A horrible haiku..." Erza mumbled. "The light of justice... Are you talking about Etherion!?"

"But beware the last, a deadly serpent with fangs, will swallow the night..." Ikaruga recited before falling unconscious.

"What is she talking about, sister?" Sho asked.

"The last knight." Erza mumbled. "Sho, go find Simon and the others and get as far away from the tower as possible."

"But I-" He started.

"Will you do this for me, Sho?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He nodded as Erza turned and walked across the destroyed bridge. "Wait, where are you going?

"I'm going to end this, here and now..." She explained.

* * *

 ** _Throne Room_**

"Salamander..." Jellal said, knocking over Ikuraga's piece. "Do eliminate those failures."

"Remember our deal, Jellal." The dark wizard said telepathically. "After this little escapade, you show me and the other where Nirvana is."

"Brain is still chasing that dream?" The tattooed wizard asked. "How adorable."

"You're one to talk." Salamander said back. "You're the one still chasing ghosts, literally. Nirvana is real and it will belong to us."

"Very well. Never let it be said I'm not a man of my word." Jellal agreed.

* * *

 **If any of you could draw the Poison Empress Armor, I'd check it out right away.**

 **Yes, we all knew the motivation for Natsu being here. But that won't make it any less awesome next chapter when he finally does something, other than just being there talking of course** **.**

 **Now, I'm sure many of you noticed that the description says 'future harem'. What that means is, I'm gonna put up a poll WAY down the line of suggestions of others who could join the story. However, if you have any suggestions, PM me along with a valid reason to put them in (Basically, anything other than 'I really like them') and if I agree, I'll put them in. The ones I like, minus the ones I've already thought of, will be announced two chapters from now. After that, you'll unfortunately have to wait for the poll. Also, try to avoid spoilers for my sake. Absolutely, positively nothing after the end of the anime.** **And don't bother asking for Ikaruga, she's already in it.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	8. Salamander

**Chapter 8**

 **Salamander**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 _ **With Simon and Erik**_

"Easy, now." Simon said as he help Erik walk along the stairs outside. "We're both still weak from that paralyzing shot Sterben gave us."

"Don't remind me." Erik growled. "Still pisses me off that all I could do was smell the guy."

"You did help beat him." Simon reminded.

Erik just huffed at the statement. "No, that was all Gray. I swear, he's gonna hold this over me for a month at least."

"Well, if you take out Jellal, I'd say you're even." Simon joked. "Hopefully, he and your cat can find a way off this island."

"Uh, quick question, how do you know again?" Erik asked.

"I grew up with Erza in the tower." Simon explained before leaning against the wall.

"You okay?" Erik asked.

"I'm fine." Simon said standing up. "I just got word from Wally. He found the girls and they're headed for the docks. They took down one of the assassins Jellal hired. And I just got word from Sho, Erza beat the third one. So that just leaves the forth."

"Good, maybe I can finally do something." Erik said.

"Well, orther than the last one, all of the assassins are out of the picture." Simon continued. "That just leaves Jellal. Knowing Erza, she's probably gone to fight him already."

"All by herself?" Erik asked.

"She has an extreme score to settle with him." Simon explained. "So I'm guessing she wants to do it alone. We both know they have quite a history together, it's almost like they are destined to fight each other. I'm worried because Jellal is stronger than she knows." Her turned around and faced Erik. "Please, you have to help Erza."

"I don't wanna." Erik said back.

"Are you kidding me!?" Simon shouted in disbelief.

* * *

 _ **Throne Room**_

"Dear me, is the game over already?" Jellal asked as he stood up from his seat. At the same time, Erza entered the room.

"Is playing with other people's lives really so amusing to you?" Erza asked back.

"Life and death are the very basis of all things." Jellal explained. "They intensify every emotion. Without them, what could be more dreary than living day after day." He looked over his shoulder at the red head. "It certainly has been a while, Erza."

"Jellal..." Erza muttered. "Sho and the others are free from your lies."

"Not that I care, I no longer have any use for them." He said back. "Not with the Tower of Heaven completed."

Erza raised her sword and pointed it at the board. "Even if it's going to be destroyed in ten minutes?"

"What, but the Etherion?" Jellal chuckled.

"So unconcerned... So you really were bluffing." Erza surmised as Jellal took off his hood.

"Oh, no. Etherion will fire." He explained.

"Honestly, I was hoping for that." Erza said as she readied herself. "All I have to do is keep you busy for the next ten minutes. Then this nightmare will finally end."

"Oh, no... You are going to die." Jellal said as a dark mist rolled off his hand and he closed his right eye. "You will be sacrificed to Zeref. That much is pure fact." He opened his eye, now with a tribal look to it. "This is your destiny!"

* * *

 ** _With Simon and Erik_**

"What the hell's the matter with you!?" Simon shouted in Erik's face. "I thought she was your friend, so why won't you help her?"

"Look, this is Erza's fight." Erik explained. "She wants to do this on her own. If I got involved, she'll never forgive me."

Simon turned and looked out at the sea. "Erza has no hope of defeating him..."

"Are trying to go for a swim from this high?" Erik asked, raising his feet. "Don't insult her like that, you creep!"

"I'm not doubting her magic power!" Simon said as he turned around. "I know Erza. She's still hoping that somehow she can save Jellal. She could never actually hate Jellal, and he knows it. He knows exactly how to manipulate her feelings to his advantage. But it's not just that."

"As you know, council is planning on firing the Etherion blast. Once that happens, the tower and everyone inside will be wiped out. If Sho is right, we only have ten minutes." Erik's eyes went wide. "She ordered everyone else off the island for a reason. Though it pains me to say it, she's planning on using the Etherion to die, taking Jellal with her."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!?" Erik shouted as poison mist rolled off his body. "Where the hell is she!?"

* * *

 _ **Throne Room**_

"Only seven minutes left..." Jellal mumbled. "And when that blast strikes this tower, we'll take our final breaths. What say you? Shall we enjoy these last moments together?"

"I have nothing to fear." Erza said back. "Even if Etherion does fire, all that matters is that I take you with me."

"Is that so..." Jellal asked as a large mass of magic floated above his hands. "Let's see about that!" The mass turned into tentacles and launched towards Erza, who calmly sliced through them. She launched forward and Jellal caught her hand before sending a blast of magic from his finger, destroying the wall and sending Erza out of the tower.

She jumped from rubble to rubble before landing back inside. "I thought this tower was your goal. Why are you working so hard to destroy it?!" She launched forward and swung her sword, slicing through the game board.

"Who cares about a pillar or two?" He chuckled back. "Nothing more than mere decorations."

"Sho and the others wasted eight years of their lives for mere decorations!?" Erza growled in anger.

"Don't play your little word games with me..." Jellal said as a ball of magic floated over his hand. "I never forced them to work here, they choose to. They knew how important the tower was to me." He slammed his fist shut and destroyed the orb. "And now it is complete!"

Tendrils grabbed Erza's feet and worked their way up her body, immobilizing her in an orb of magic. "No matter how strong you think you are, you are nowhere near my level." He chuckled before the orb was sliced into four pieces. She launched forward and swung her sword, catching him in the chest. He landed on his back as Erza trapped him underneath her and pointed her sword at his throat.

"Why don't you tell me what your real goal is, Jellal?" Erza demanded. "We both know the R-system isn't anywhere near complete. Do you know what I've been doing for the last eight years? Researching it relentlessly. The tower might be built perfectly according to the blueprints, but your still missing one key thing."

"I already told you, your sacrifice will complete it." He said back.

"No, it's something much more basic than that." Erza said. "Pure magic energy. To activate the R-system requires so much magic, that even if all the mages on the continent were gathered, it would only be a fraction of what you need. And you sure can't fill it all on your own. I find it intriguing that you haven't fled despite knowing the council's plans to attack. Just what are you up to?"

"Only three minutes left..." He mumbled.

"Answer me!" She shouted. "Your dream died before it could ever live, so why are you willing to risk your life? Do you really want to die so badly?!" Jellal clenched his fist and Erza squeezed his arm tighter. "If that's so, I'll hold you down right here until the last moment!"

"Honestly, that doesn't sound so bad..." He said as he relaxed his arm. "I've had no control over my own body. Zeref possessed me to be made flesh again. I'm nothing more than a puppet."

"Possessed?" Erza asked back.

"I couldn't save myself, let alone my friends." Jellal said. "And then it hit me. Heaven doesn't exist, and neither does true freedom. All of creation was finished before it even began."

The tower began to shake as the Etherion drew closer to firing. "I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. I was just a train without any brakes. Erza, I surrender. You won this fight, so go ahead and finish me."

"There's no need for me to spill your blood." She said as she removed her blade. "Etherion will fire any second now. That means this is the end, for both of us..."

"It's grim fate, but it is our fate..." Jellal added as he sat up.

"In the end, you were just another one of Zeref's victims..." She added.

"It's my own fault." He said. "I let my weakness get the best of me. I gave into my anger and Zeref took advantage."

"But don't you think that burying all of your weakness, the things you kept locked away, isn't that what friends are for?" She asked back.

"That's true..." He nodded.

"I'm at fault as well." She explained. "I wasn't able to save you back then."

The two embraced in a hug as the tower shook even more. "Erza, you have saved me." The light enveloped both of them as a demonic smile came on Jellal's face. Huge chunks of the tower were blasted off, creating a giant tidal wave that rode out form the shore line.

Ryuko was in her Shippū mode with Sterben on her shoulder and Ikaruga hanging off her hand. "Well, that looks like it hurt." She saw a small boat floating away from the shore and flew down to it. She let Ikaruga go and floated above the boat with Sterben still on her shoulder. "So what happens now?"

"Now, you die!" All looked up as a giant ball of fire hovered above them. **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** Salamander threw the ball at the two and burned them alive. The ball soon faded, letting whatever ash from their previous body's fly in the wind.

"Why did you spare me?" The swordswoman asked as he flew closer to the boat.

"I don't know, it just feels like I'm not supposed to kill you." He said.

"Well, that's kinda sweet..." She mumbled.

"Just get out of here." Salamander said as he turned back to the tower. "This is not going to be pretty."

"Wait, can I at least get your name?" Ikaruga asked.

"Salamander..." He said as Cubelious took off back towards the tower.

"Salamander..." She repeated as she looked at her broken blade. 'I think I'm intrigued by him...'

* * *

 _ **Throne Room**_

Erza opened her eyes to find herself still alive and the tower now turned into a giant, twisted lacrima. "How are... Alive?" Jellal stood up and chuckled before bursting into a maniacal laughter.

"Finally, my hour of glory has arrived!" He shouted as Erza stood wide eyed. "This is the tower's true form, a giant lacrima crystal, charged by the foolish council's Etherion cannon. It's pure magic power provided all the energy I needed. Meaning the R-system is now complete!"

Erza stood up with pure rage in her eyes. "So, this whole time, I was nothing more than a pawn..."

"That expression of yours is priceless, Erza..." Both looked over and stared at Siegrain. "He can't use his full power, so he had to manipulate you to save himself."

"Siegrain!?" Erza shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Remember when we first met?" He asked as he walked over to his twin. "You and Makarov came in to present the council an apology for destruction of property. But when you saw me, you mistook me for Jellal."

"Can't say I blame her, after all we do have the same face." Jellal said.

"I only managed to calm you down when I told you we were twins." Siegrain continued. "But I doubt you ever lost your hostility to me."

"What do you expect!?" She shouted back. "If you actually cared about your brother, you would have tried to stop him. Instead you spent your time spying on me!"

"A mistake on my part..." Siegrain confessed. "In hindsight, I should have said something to make you think I was going to track down Jellal and kill him. But the real mistake was running into you in the first place, and after all that trouble I went through to become a council member. Nothing is worse than coming up with an excuse on the spot."

"I knew it..." She growled. "The two of you were in on this together."

"'In on this together'?" Jellal repeated.

"You still don't get it, do you Erza?" Siegrain asked as he started to flicker. "The two of us are one in the same, we always were." Jellal's body glowed as Siegrain faded into him.

"A Thought Projection!?" She asked in shock.

"You had no idea, did you Erza?" Jellal asked back.

"Then you're the one responsible for all of this!?" She asked in a rage. "You wormed your way on to the council just so you could fire Etherion, didn't you?"

"I do hope you enjoyed the freedom I granted you all those years ago." He said. "Your release, Etherion, it was all apart of my plan to resurrect Zeref."

"Just how many lives do you plan to destroy!?" She shouted.

"My magic..." Jellal muttered. "My magic has returned to me." He launched forward and slammed his open palm into her gut, sending her sliding back along the ground. "Where's all that moxiy from before? Did you waste all your power on Ikaruga?"

Erza flipped over and summoned a large buster sword from the ground. She charged forward and swung her sword, only to have Jellal dodge it. "Right now, the council is nothing more than a pile of rubble." He jumped off the sword and landed above her. "I must really thank Ultear. She so committed to the idea of going to heaven. I have to thank her stupidity as well."

"You think you can just play with people's lives!?" Erza asked as she summoned another sword and destroyed the platform. "I'll kill you! This is your end, Jellal!" She launched forward and held her swords behind her, ready to swing them both.

"I think not." A new voice said before a giant red snake wrapped around Erza's body forcing her to drop her weapons. Without any momentum, gravity sent them both to the ground before the snake flicked its tongue on her cheek.

"What is this thing!?" Erza shouted as she tried to break free.

"Now that's just rude..." She looked up to a man with salmon hair in black and gold leaning against a large crystal. "Her name is Cubelious."

"Who are you?" She shouted as Jellal jumped down.

"Name is Salamander." He said, leaning in close. "I can hear your heart, your fear. It's a beautiful symphony."

"Now, now. Don't get too attached to her." Jellal walked over and picked Erza up by the throat. "She won't be around for much longer." A large crystal rose out of the ground as Cubelious uncoiled around Erza. Jellal walked forward and when Erza touched it, she started sinking into the crystal.

"The sad thing is I truly did love you, Erza." He said as both he and Salamander, with Cubelious around him, turned around and walked away.

"So, where is Nirvana?" The pinkette asked as Erza sank deeper into the crystal.

"Patience, Salamander." Jellal said back. "For now, I'll tell you it's in the Worth Woodsea."

"That forest is hundreds of miles wide." Salamander said back. "How are we supposed to-" Cubelious snapped her head back and he followed her. "Well, I'll be. I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to stay behind."

Jellal turned to see Erik pull Erza out of the crystal. "Erza belongs to Fairy Tail. I'm not handing her over to you creeps without a fight."

"Erik..." She whispered.

"Geeze, I disappear to find Happy, and I come back to find you with two guys." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't move my body..." Erza confessed.

"Not even a little?" He asked back. "Well, that just means more fun for me."

"No, listen to me, you have to leave now!" Erza shouted. "You don't know anything about Jellal, or this Salamander for that matter. You can't win..." Her eyes started to swell with tears. "Please, just listen to me for once..."

"Fine..." He huffed picking her up. "Sometimes, I don't get you at all..." He pulled his first back and slammed it into her gut, knocking her out. "But I know I can win."

"It seems you really are irrational." Jellal chuckled.

"I heard it coming and I still can't believe it." Salamander added.

"You made her cry..." Erik whispered. "And her voice, was shaking with fear... I've never seen Erza like that. She's supposed to be this strong, scary woman that I look up to." He turned around as poison mist rolled off his body. "And when she wakes up that's exactly the woman she'll be. So you punks better get ready to pay."

"Interesting, one last round." Jellal said. "The Cobra vs the Salamander. This should be entertaining."

Erik shot forward with his fist extended, but Salamander twisted his wrist and flipped him over his shoulder. Erik tried to kick his legs out and the pinkette jumped and stomped his feet down on Erik's gut.

'Next comes the roar.' Salamander thought, listening to the muscles of the other slayer.

 **"Poison Dragon Roar!** " Erik shouted, only to have Salamander lean back and the poison hit the ceiling.

"Try again." He said. A stalactite was knocked loose and forced Salamander to jump back.

 **"Poison Dragon Claw!"** Erik kicked the crystal and sent shards toward his opponent, only to have Salamander effortlessly dodge them and the shards imbedded themselves into the wall. "Not bad, pinky."

"Try this..." Salamander said as Cubelious opened her mouth. Flames shot out of it and acted like a flamethrower as Erik pulled his arm back.

 **"Poison Dragon Fang Thrust!"** Poison shot forward and took the shape of a snake's fang that pierced the flames. The flames dissipated and revealed air empty. "What the?"

"Take this." Erik turned to around as Salamander's fist slammed into his face, forcing him into the floor and cracking it. "Wanna join in?"

"Very well." Jellal jumped into the air and slammed his hands together. "May the seven stars grant judgement upon you. **Seven Star Sword - Grand Chariot!"** Seven seals appeared beneath Erik that then exploded, sending him into a nearby wall.

"And stay down." Salamander warned.

"That's enough." Jellal landed, his cloak destroyed by the blast. "The tower can't take any more damage."

"For something that took seven years to build, you'd think you'd make it more stable." Salamander stood up and walked back towards his employer. He stopped when he tilted his head and a small pebble flew by him.

"Feel that..." Erik panted as he stood up and chucked more stones. "That was just a warm up..." Poison gathered around his fists as a smile crossed his face. "Thanks for the info..." He placed his hands together and delivered a double axe handle to the floor, making it shatter even more.

"What are you doing!?" Salamander asked as the tower shook.

"Don't you know destruction of property is what us Fairy Tail wizards are all about?" Erik chuckled. "And I'm just getting started."

"You ignorant little fool!" Jellal screamed as his body glowed in a bright yellow aura.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Salamander cracked his knuckles.

"So, two on one now?" Erik chuckled. "That's just fine with me."

"I've dreamed of this day and I won't let a fool like you ruin it!" Jellal shouted.

"You ain't the only stubborn bastard here." Erik said back. "Let's go!"

 **"Oort!"** Jellal held out his hands and a magic seal shot golden beams, forcing Erik to dodge.

"Too slow!" He taunted before jumping into the air. "I've got you now!"

"Think again!" Salamander shouted as he stomped both feet into Erik's face, sending him back. Erza's eyes slowly opened at the sound of Erik hitting the wall.

"Quit holding back you two." Erik panted before sprinting forward. "You're so worried about this stupid tower you can't even fight me for real? That won't work against me!"

"That's it. Screw this place." Salamander growled. "I'm gonna kill this goody two shoes." He sprinted forward and threw a punch that Erik dodged.

"Did you hear this!? **Poison Dragon Twin Fang!"** Erik swung his hands and waves of snake shaped tendrils tore through the floor. Chunks of crystal broke off the wall before the waves broke them into a fine powder.

"He's targeting the tower?" Erza asked.

"Salamander, you idiot!" Jellal shouted. "This punk is tearing down my tower because you couldn't keep your mouth shut! I won't allow it!"

"Hey, I did warn you..." Erik panted. "Destroying stuff... Is just what I do..."

'Erik, please...' Erza thought from the sidelines. 'You can barely stand. Be careful...'

"I'll make you pay!" Jellal crossed his arms and raised them as a magic seal appeared. Wind kicked up around them and Erik's torn jacket was blown off, showing his guild mark.

"What the heck is wrong with this magic?" He asked, bracing himself. "It's like I'm being hit with my own poison."

"Jellal, are you trying to kill us all!?" Salamander shouted.

"If you had just done your job, none of this would have happened!" The bluenette said back. "Now I am forced to take drastic measures!"

"My shadow is moving towards the light?" Erza asked. "That spell could kill him!"

"I will plunge you into the endless darkness, Dragon Slayer!" Jellal shouted as the wind spiraled above him.

"I won't let you!" Erza shouted as she forced herself to her feet and stood in front of Erik. "Unless you wish for me to die as well!?"

'What the?' For a brief second, Salamander thought he saw himself and Angel as children. 'Not the time..." He shook his his head and the memories faded.

"You don't wanna lose your sacrifice to Zeref, do you?" Erza asked as the wind slowed down.

"That would be a problem..." Jellal mumbled. "But Zeref requires a wizard on the same level as that of a Wizard Saint. But at this point, I can always get some other idiot to help me. You're not the only one who fits that bill." Erza's eyes went wide. "But I'll worry about that when this is done!" The spell picked up and the wind blew harder.

The wind turned into a ball of darkness with little specks of light inside it. "Erza, move!" Erik shouted as he stood up.

"Don't worry..." She smirked. "I will protect you."

 **"Heavenly-"** Jellal started.

"Hold it, Jellal." Salamander stood in front of the spell. "We have an uninvited rat." The spell faded and Simon was in Salamander's hand by the neck. "Why are you still here?"

"To stop Jellal..." Simon gasped. "And keep Erza safe."

"Simon!" Erza shouted and tried to save him, but the giant snake kept her and Erik at bay.

"Why? She never gave you the time of day." The final assassin asked.

"Because... I love her..." Simon explained, making her tear up. "I always have... And I always will..."

"If I had a jewel for every time I heard that excuse..." Salamander shook his head. "If that's the case, you can die loving her." He forced Simon's neck to forty five degree angle and snapped it, killing him.

"Noooooooooooo!" Erza shouted as tears rolled down her eye. Erik stared in silence as Salamander threw the body towards her, as if it was a twisted gift. "Simon, Simon!" She ran over and placed her ear over his heart, but heard nothing. Clenching her fists she looked up with pure anger in her eyes. "I'll never forgive you!"

"Stop crying, it's pathetic." Salamander said back. "You'll see that moronic weakling soon enough."

"I still can't believe he gave his life for her." Jellal chuckled.

Salamander nodded in agreement. "The thing idiots do for-"

"SHUT UP!" Erik shouted as he punched Salamander clean out of the tower. Cubelious followed her master as Jellal looked over in shock as Erik picked up a chunk of the crystal and started eating it.

"He's eating pure Ethernano..." Jellal mumbled as Erik swallowed. His eyes turned light blue as he roared and magic energy seeped out of the tower and into him. Erik roared and slammed his fists down, forcing Jellal to jump out of the way of a massive shockwave.

Erik grabbed his throat as he coughed up liquid Ethernano and winced in pain. "How could you be so stupid!?" Erza shouted. "Ethernano is made up of all kinds of magic, not just poison!"

Vains popped on his face as Jellal chuckled at his pain. "What a fool. Did he really think he could harness all of that magical power outside of his own element. Still, I should thank him for killing himself."

Poison erupted around Erik as his eyes turned a dark red. It spread and took the form of a dragon behind him as scales grew around his eyes and on his arms.

"What the-?!" Jellal asked in shock as Erza stared at her friend. "He actually absorbed all of the power?"

Erik launched forward and delivered a high knee to Jellal's face. "You and that freak made Erza cry!" He leapt off a stalactite and drove Jellal through the floor, and then another one, and another one, and another. "I'll make you both pay! I made a promise, and I intend to keep it!"

'Erik, if anything should happen to me, promise you'll take care of Erza?' Simon asked.

"If either of you hurt her again, I'll kill you!" Erik shouted.

"Idle threats don't scare me." Jellal said as he activated his Meteor spell and zoomed away. Erik slowed himself between two chunks of crystal before jumping after Jellal. "You can't match my speed." Jellal bragged before getting punched in the gut, sending them both to the top of the tower. "I refuse to lose to the likes of you!"

He kicked Erik away and jumped onto the air. "I am Zeref's chosen one, destined to create a land of freedom! Zeref came to me in my darkest hour and told me so! He said he could make all my dreams come true. Together, we will create a world of true freedom!"

"That doesn't give you the right to take everyone else's rights away!" Erik shouted.

"If it's to turn the world into a better place, then so be it!" Jellal shouted as he blasted the top of the tower. "I don't give a damn what happens to feeble minded fools!" He waved his finger and summoned an all too familiar seal.

"No way..." Erik mumbled.

"Abyss Break!?" Erza shouted. "Are you trying to tear down the whole tower!?"

"It's just an object. Nothing." Jellal said back. "Now that I've built one, I can create another in half the time! Zeref, your hour is near." Suddenly, the spell rippled and faded away. "What the-" Jellal coughed out as dark bags appeared under his eyes.

"If you keep following a damn ghost, you'll never be free!" Erik shouted as he launched himself upwards off a crystal. "Live for yourself, Jellal!" Poison shot off him and took the form of a flying dragon. "Wake the hell up!" He put all of his momentum behind his fist and slammed it into Jellal's face, sending them crashing into the tower.

Erza covered her eyes from the smoke, protecting Simon's body. A coin bounced off the ground, making her look at Jellal's Wizard Saint medal. Erza opened her eyes and looked at Erik standing over an edge as Jellal laid on the ground, defeated. 'Is this the true power of a Dragon Slayer?'

* * *

 _ **With Salamander**_

Salamander chuckled as he stood on top of Cubelious and thought back to Brain's orders. _'Sabatoge the tower, make sure it's a failure. Once it does, bring him back here. And we will force him to show us Nirvana's location.'_

"One well placed sound wave, and even the most powerful spell can fall apart." The pinkette chuckled. "Time for the next stage." Cubelious flew towards the tower base. He put his hands on the tower and they started vibrating, in turn making the tower bubble and shake.

* * *

 **So, one last chapter and then a break before the Nirvana arc.**

 **Now I asked for very specific suggestions and I got 5 girls. So here's what we're gonna do. Give me any non post anime** **girl and I will put them on the list! I will think of a way to incorporate them into the harem.** **Deal?**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	9. Rest & Recovery

**Chapter 9**

 **Rest & Recovery**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback / Mindscape_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 _ **Throne Room**_

Erik walked over and lifted Jellal into the air by his shirt. "I should kill for what you did to Erza. But I'm not that kind of guy." He grabbed a vial of antidote from his pocket and poured it into the Jellal's mouth.

'He was able to defeat Jellal.' Erza thought as Erik turned around with a smile. 'I can't believe it, this nightmare is finally over. Now everyone can enjoy real freedom.'

Erik dropped to his knees, making her sprint towards him. "That was absolutely amazing. I knew you could find your inner strength." The tower began began to shake and glow as the crystal bubbled. "No, the Etheron has built up sooner than I thought. The tower is going to explode!"

She picked Erik up over her shoulder as Simon's body fell through a crack in the floor. The ceiling above her collapsed as she ran away. A geyser of magic energy burst next to her, forcing her to jump to the side. A beam went off next to her, tripping her up and sending them both to the ground.

Erza stood on her hands and knees as big droplets of liquid magic appeared around her. 'The tower can't contain all this power for much longer. If it explodes, I don't even want to think about all the devastation it could cause. Even if we escaped the tower, we'd still be in the blast radius.'

"Damn it!" She slammed her fist into the floor in anger. "I can't let it end like this! But what am I going to do!?" Her mind traveled back to what Jellal wanted to do to her. 'That's it!' She willed herself to her feet and walked over to a chunk of bubble crystal. 'If I fuse my body with the magic in this tower, I might be able to redirect the blast directly up.'

She placed her hand on the stone and it sank into the energy. "Good..." Erza panted. "I was worried it might reject me."

"Erza..." Erik mumbled as he looked up.

"Erik!?" She shouted back.

"Are you crazy!?" He shouted. "I just fought two bastards who wanted to put you in there and now you want to go back in?"

"It's the only way to stop it and you know it!" Erza shouted back.

"I won't let you!" He ran over and started pulling on her.

"Erik, stop!" She slammed her head backwards and sent him to his knees. By now, her arms and legs were already inside. "Listen, I can't image my life without Fairy Tail, or without you. Please, you've already risked your life to save mine. Let me do the same."

"No, don't!" He shouted as her torso merged with the liquid.

"Never forget me, Erik..." She whispered as her face sank in and her body vanished from sight.

"Erza!" He slammed his fists into the crystal, but couldn't enter. "Let her out, damn it! Take me instead! Let her go! I can't lose someone else! Erza!"

* * *

 _ **With Salamander**_

"There you are, you little creep." Salamander chuckled as he slung Jellal over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of this death trap." Cubelious flew around pillars and bubbling masses, only to have their exit cut off by a falling chunk. "Fan-fucking-tastic. Let's try the long way."

The snake obeyed and flew the opposite direction as the bubbles started over flowing. The exit was in sight just as the tower exploded.

"Someone shut that ringing off..." Salamander complained as he grabbed his head. He looked over and found himself floating in the water. "Well, that sucked." Cubelious rose out of the sea as Salamander grabbed Jellal's floating body and placed it out he snakes body.

Salamander climbed back on to his companion and stood up. "Alright, let's get back to-" He stopped talking and fell face forward into the water, unconscious. Cubelious quickly wrapped her tail around her master and flew into the sky.

* * *

 ** _Oración Seis Hideout_**

The giant snake landed in front of the cave as Brain lead the others out. "Excellent work, Sala-" He stopped when he only saw Jellal hanging off her. "Where is he?" The snake waved its tail and placed the unconscious man before him.

"No!" Angel shouted as she ran forward. She reached down and grabbed his face, only to have her gloves shinged by fire.

"What's wrong with him?" Racer asked.

"I've seen this before." Brain said as he walked forward. "Rampant magic power. This is the exact opposite of Acute Magic Deficiency Syndrome. There's too much magical energy in his body, causing it to shut down."

"Will he live? Oh yeah?" Hoteye asked.

"Possibly." The leader answered. "His body needs to release the excess energy anyway it can. In this case, it's burning anything it touches."

"We can't just leave him out here!" Angel shouted.

"Seems the snake is immune to the burns." Brian mumbled before turning around. "Have it bring your lover inside." He grabbed Jellal's body and carried it into the cave.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" She asked with a blush.

"Please. It was so obvious." Racer said.

"I'm not a betting man, but I know a sure thing when I see it, oh yeah!" Hoteye added.

Angel let out a sigh and stood up. "Okay, we're together. So what?"

Midnight just snored as his carpet floated back into the cave. Racer just shrugged his shoulders as he and Hoteye walked back into the cave. Cubelious worked her way under her master and lifted him up, raising her head to Angel's hip. "At least I can talk to you. Let's go."

She walked into the cave with the snake following her. Brain was studying Jellal's body as Racer and Hoteye talked and Midnight just slept as usual. The two made their way to Salamander's quarters and carefully put him on his stone slab of a bed. Cubelious coiled her body and sat on his chest as Angel just sat on a rock.

'Please, don't leave me.' She begged as Salamander broke into a cold sweat.

* * *

 _ **Salamander's Mind**_

 _Salamander opened his eyes and found himself standing in a mist filled plain. 'Where am I?' His eyes wandered around the empty space, looking for anything or anyone. 'Maybe I should try walking...' He tried to move his feet, but they wouldn't obey him._

 _'What the hell?' He tried to move his arms, but they stayed by his side. 'Feels like my body is tied down. By about a thousand tons_ _per limb."_

 _"What have you done?" A human voice asked, making him look up a oval in the sky, seeing only a figure obscured by shadows._

 _"I did what was right for the world." A deeper, almost monster voice said back. "That thing you created would have destroyed everything."_

 _"The world could burn for all I care." The human said back leaning in. "Where is he?"_

 _"Somewhere you'll never find him." The deeper voice replied back. "And I have no intentions of telling you anything, Dark One."_

 _"Then this is goodbye, Flame King." The man pressed a series of buttons and flipped a switch, sending a current of electricity towards him. Both Salamander and the creature roared in pain as the oval shortened and condensed into a small circle. A clang echoed as something dropped to the ground and Salamander dropped to his hands and knees._

 _The man walked forward and picked something up. Salamander looked up at the circle and saw a man in black with a white sash over his left shoulder. In his hand was the same lacrima that he found in the tower._ _"Throw that thing somewhere no one will find it." The man threw it over his shoulder as the circle faded._

* * *

 ** _One Week Later_**

 ** _Real World_**

Cubelious flicked her tongue on her master's face as Angel wiped his forehead with a cloth. "He still hasn't awoke?" Brian asked as he walked into the quarters.

"His fever is a little better, but I still loose rags whenever I clean him." She answered, showing him the pile of burnt rags in the corner.

"Then we may have to consider the possibility that he may never wake up." He said. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Angel asked as Cubelious looked over.

"Tell me, how much would you do to save him?" Brain asked.

Angel looked over at Salamander's sweating body in shame. "Anything."

"Very well." Brain nodded. "If you wish, i can transfer some of the extra magic to you. However, there may be some serious-"

"Do it." She said with no hesitation. Cubelious sensed how serious she was and slithered off her master.

"Then grip his hand." Brain ordered. She grabbed his hand and her right glove started to burn. Brain waved his staff and summoned a magic seal, causing a vapor of magic energy to float off of him and transfer to her arm.

"Agh!" Sorano cried in pain as she felt more magic particles enter her body. Under her sleeve, a red tribal tattoo of a dragons head slowly appeared. "I... can... do this..." She panted. The seal faded as the last of the extra magic dissipated and Salamander's eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, my head..." He groaned as he sat up.

"You're okay!" Angel shouted as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. Cubelious copied her and wrapped around the both of them before flicking her tongue on the man's check.

"It's okay, you two." He said to both. "So, how long was I out?"

"About a week." Brain answered.

"I saw some weird things..." The younger man mumbled.

"Like what?" Angel asked.

"Well, I watched through this oval as someone talked to a... I don't know." He explained.

"What did it look like?" Brain asked, his scientist past picked.

"I don't know, I never saw it." Salamander answered. "Then the dude flicked some switches and I felt the most excruciating pain ever as the oval shrunk. I looked up, and the man was holding the lacrima I found in the tower."

"What did the man look like?" Brain asked.

"Black hair, red eyes, and a black outfit with a white sash over the shoulder." He answered as Angel sat next to him and Cubelious wrapped around him.

"I don't believe it..." Brain mumbled. "You saw Zeref."

"The black wizard?" Angel asked. "How?"

"No one is actually sure how dragon lacrima came to be." Brain explained. "I think we just found out. Zeref must have done a complicated ritual to transform a dragon into a crystal."

"But that doesn't explain how I saw that." Salamander said.

"Perhaps all the excess Ethernano affected the lacrima inside you, letting you see the dragons last moments." Brain hypothesized.

"Well, who cares?" Salamander asked. "All that matters is that we succeeded. We did, didn't we?"

"Your pet delivered Jellal." Brain nodded. "However, the Etheron burst seems to have caused his brain to shut down. Essentially, he's in a coma."

"So, how do we wake him up?" Angel asked.

"That, I don't know." Brain answered.

"Well, I do know one thing." Salamander said, wrapping his arm around Angel's waist. "We deserve some time off."

"Very well, one day." Brain sighed as he left the room.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I heard there's this celebration a few towns over." Angel said. "Should only be half a day if we walk. Sounds like fun." The two stood up and grabbed some old cloaks, flinging them over their shoulders.

"Listen girl, I need you to stay here for me." He said to Cubelious as she licked his face. "You're my most recognizable feature. If people see you, we could be arrested. And I don't want to think about what they would do to you there. Please do this for me." The snake uncoiled herself and slithered onto the bed. "I'll bring you something. I promise." He waved as the two walked out of the room.

Cubelious sat in pile as she looked at the door. 'Choisssse... Me...'

* * *

 _ **Night**_

 _ **Magnolia**_

The two hooded dark wizards walked into town and were treated to the bright lights of a massive parade. "Wow, what is this?" Salamander asked.

"I take it you two aren't from around here." Both turned around to see a heavily bandaged blonde with a lightning bolt scar over his right eye. "It the Fantasia Parade, a tradition done every year, hosted by the Fairy Tail guild."

'Fairy Tail?' Salamander thought. 'Why does that name sound familiar?'

"Come on." Angel grabbed his hand. "Let's get a better look." She led him down the street, as the blonde smiled and went the back way.

"Careful." He chuckled. "We almost lost our cover." The two stopped by the side of a building and looked as a conga line of floats passed by. One float past by with a large creature and a female demon, both with white hair, laughing in front of a tower prop. The top opened, and another white haired girl in princess outfit popped out.

The light from the lacrima behind her blinded the other two and turned them back into humans and the three embraced in a warm hug.

"I remember her." Salamander said, looking at the short haired girl.

"From where?" Angel asked, a little jealous.

Salamander chuckled at the memory. "Two years ago..."

* * *

 _ **Two Years Ago**_

 _"Come on, girl. Let's back to the others." Salamander rode his companion over a forest surrounded by mountains. "Wait, what is that noi-" He turned and a girl falling from the sky slammed into his face. "What the heck?" He looked in his hands at the girl he instinctively caught, battered and bruised._

 _"Please..." The girl clutched her arm as her eyes struggled to stay open. "Help... Mira..."_

 _"Who the heck is Mira?" He asked. A massive roar caught his attention. He looked over as a massive creature with glowing purple eyes swatted a black ball of magic at him. "Jeze, I gotta deal with this thing now?" The creature noticed him and swung its arm, forcing Cubelious to move._

 _"Great, land there." His snake nodded and flew to the ground, and he put the girl next to her. "Keep an eye on her." He turned around as the creature roared again. "Listen, I had a rough mission and just want to get home. But then you decided to_ _throw your trash at me!"_

 _He swung his arm and activated his Scales spell, sending flaming projectiles that peppered the creature. **"Fire Dragon Spiral Jaw!"** He jumped into the air and ignited his feet before spinning around in a circle, repeatedly striking the beasts face before jumping off the back of the head. **"Fire Dragon Sharp Horn!"**_

 _He slammed his flaming hand down and forced the creature to the ground. Jumping into the air, he created a large ball of fire. **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** He flung the orb and sent it crashing into the beast, creating a large explosion. The beast crashed into a mountain and another girl was flung into a tree, unconscious._

 _Salamander landed as the burnt body of the beast glowed and shrunk down into a dark skinned boy with matching hair._ _"Now to finish it." He lit his hand on fire and walked towards the rock formation, only to have the short haired girl stand between the two. "Why are you stopping me?"_

 _"Please, you've already beaten him." She said. "I won't let you hurt him anymore."_

 _"That thing nearly killed you, and you wanna let it live?" He asked as Cubelious slithered over to him._

 _"That's my brother." She defended. "He tried to protect us, but that thing was more powerful than we thought. Please, he'll learn to control it." Cubelious reached out and licked her face. "Looks like your friend agrees with me."_

 _"No, she's just hungry." Salamander said back. "I'm guessing you smell like her favorite food, rabbit." The master and pet looked each other in the eyes. "Fine, he'll live." He turned around and started walking away._

 _"Wait!" She shouted. "My name is Lisanna. What is yours?"_

 _'Can't my code name.' He thought to himself. "It's Natsu. And this here, is Cubelious. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this little encounter to those two."_

 _Lisanna looked over as her siblings stirred. "Thank you-" She turned back around and saw him sink back into the forest._

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"And that's what happened." He finished. "There's absolutely nothing between us. Besides, I would never betray you like that."

"Huh, she kinda looks like my little sister." Sorano mumbled.

"Don't worry. We'll find-" Another float passed and Salamander's eyes went wide at the red head on it, spinning swords around her before glowing as her body was garbed in an outfit belonging in the Far East. "Shit!" He mumbled. He grabbed Angel's hand and led her into an alley. "I don't think she saw us." He said, looking around the corner.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I assume Brain gave the rest of you a debriefing about my assignment?" He asked and Angel nodded. "I thought the guild name was familiar. This is the guild where Jellal's would be sacrifice belongs to. It's also home to, him." He growled as a bandaged Erik walked behind the floats, in the middle of lacrima power snake robots. He pulled his head back and spat the name of the guild in the sky, letting the crowd cheer.

"Are we in trouble?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Natsu shook his head. "The only two that saw me were Titania and Cobra, so we should be safe as long as we stay in the crowd." The two walked out and stood in the back of the crowd. "Hey, watch this."

Erza waved to the crowd in her exotic outfit when four words pierced her head. 'You couldn't save him...' She turned around and looked, but found nothing.

"Ha!" Sorano chuckled. The two held hands as the town celebration continued into the night.

* * *

 **So, this is the last chapter before the Nirvana arc. Agian, would work on that sooner, but OCD so I'm very sorry. I've always wondered where the hell dragon lacrima came from, and this story gave me the chance to explore that idea. And yes, the dragon is who you think it is.**

 **A few chapters ago, someone mentioned in the reviews that I sped up Natsu and Angel's relationship, so I sent them on a little date. And for those wonder what the new tatto on her arm is, look up 'tribal dragon head' on Google. It's the second one in the image section. Just add two more branch horns on both sides. Keep it in mind, because it's very important.**

 **The whole thing with Lisanna was the only way I could think of to incorpeate her into this poll. I really like the pairing of Natsu and Lisanna, but if someone other than me didn't want her in the poll, I was gonna leave her off. But Natsu is Awesome, the guy behind the story, says he doesn't want her in this. So, that brings me right back to square one. So I've put up a second poll on whether or not to add her to it. It will end once the Nirvana arc starts.**

 **Well, on to the girls added to the poll. They are, in order; Kyouka, Ultear, Imitatia, Erza Knightwalker, Hisui, Briar, Mirajane, Ophiuchus, and Yukino. They will join Sayla, Flare, Minerva, Meredy, Ikaruga, and Lisanna; if yes wins the poll,** **bringing the total number of choices up to sixteen, counting one last option, leaving it as just Angel and Kinana** **. If you do not see someone you suggested on the list, sorry.**

 **And for anyone who wanted Kagura or Erza Scarlet, I'm pretty sure both would rather die than be involved with him. And there's no way I'm having him rape anyone. Looking at you, sneak13579.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	10. The Oración Seis

**Chapter 10**

 **The Oración Seis**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

 _ **Worth Woodsea Overlook**_

"I can hear it." Salamander scratched Cubelious' chin as he listen to the wind. "The sound of light burning into the darkness. It's beautiful."

"Don't jump the gun, Slamander." Racer said walking forward. "We've spent the last month searching this god forsaken woods and found nothing."

"You can't give up hope, Racer." Angel said walking toward her lover. "After all, it's that last bit of light that's the most fun to snuff out."

"I still say we should have blasted this whole place into kindling." The blonde huffed. "We would have been much faster."

"And we would have risked destroying our prize, oh yeah." Hoteye added as he joined them. "Those are not odds I am in favor of." Midnight snored as his carpet floated over.

"Well, if someone didn't bring back a vegetable instead of a walking person, we wouldn't be in this mess." Racer glared at Salamander.

"You trying to say something, Racer?" The pinkette asked.

"Now is not the time for petty squabbles." Brain walked forward between them and stared as mists of dark energy rose from the woods. "The darkness is consuming this forest, which means our goal is near. The foolish children of light gather to make an attempt to stop us." He looked over at Angel and the two shared a smile. "They will fail."

'And so will you, Brain.' Salamander chuckled to himself.

* * *

 _ **Master Bob's Vista**_

The members of the Allied Forces stood inside the building belonging the Blue Pegasus master. Four guild had United for one goal; the defeat and imprisonment of one third of the Balam Alliance, the Six Demons more commonly known as the Oración Seis.

The first to arrive were members of Fairy Tail. Erik Valios and his partner Happy, his rival; Gray Fullbuster. Along with them where three very unlucky women, Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna Strauss and Erza Scarlet. All three girls became the unwilling recipients of flirts and advances of Blue Pegaus's representatives.

From said guild came Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki, and Ichiya Kotobuki. Having spent the better part of an hour harassing the three women who arrived first, they decided to get down to buisness when the troll that is Ichiya was frozen by a member of Lamia Scale.

That member was Lyon Vastia, and together with Sherry Blendy and the Wizard Saint Jura, they made up the third guild of this four guild force.

The final representatives were the most shocking. From the Cait Shelter guild came a twelve year old girl by the name of Wendy Marvell. With her came another walking, talking cat named Carla. The smallest of the group, the preteen was extremely nervous about being around so many new faces.

"All right, let's get started." Hibiki waved his hand and a honeycomb of screens popped up out of nowhere. "Our goal is to defeat the Oración Seis beofre they can activate an ancient spell called Nirvana."

"Nirvana?" Erza asked aloud. "I've heard of it..."

"You have, where?" Jura asked.

"Jellal was talking about it at the Tower." She explained. "It was something about a deal he made..."

"Well, what does it do?" Sherry asked.

"That's the thing, we don't know." Eve answered. "We don't know what it does, where its hidden, or what it does."

"And before Jellal could go into further detail, Erik saved me from being sacrificed." Erza added. "So our only advantage is our superior numbers."

"Really wish Elfman and Mira didn't go on a job." Lisanna mumbled with Happy on her head. "I'm not strong like them."

"Don't talk like that, Lisanna." Happy said. "This is your chance to show everyone what you can do."

"I guess..." She said back.

"Right, now on to our opposition." Hibiki pressed a button the keyboard and five profiles popped up. "First..." The first member popped up and showed a man with a blonde mohawk and goggles in a red and white racing suit. "Judging from his name, he probably uses speed magic. Racer."

"I don't like him." Gray said and Lyon nodded in agreement.

The next member popped up. A man with a stone like face and orange hair. He wore priest like clothing, a red bead necklace around his neck and a book in his hand. "This man is willing to wipe out an entire army, if the price is right. Hot-Eye."

"He kills for money?" Lisanna asked.

"He's the scum of the earth." Jura added.

The next member was pulled up. A female in all white feather clothing to match her hair. Blue sleeves covered her arms and legs and her hair was curled up like a halo. "She's a classic femme fatale, always accompanied by her partner. Angel."

"The beautiful but deadly type, huh?" Lucy mumbled. "So, who's her partner?"

"We'll get to him later." Hibiki said as he pulled another picture. A man with black hair asleep on a flying carpet. "The wizard whose a complete mystery to us. Midnight."

"Strange name." Erza said. "I wonder if it has anything to do with his magic."

"Next, we have their master." Hibiki pulled up a picture a dark skinned man with white covered in tattoos. He wore an open coat and carried a skull staff with a gem in its mouth. "Brain."

"So, if this is their master, whose the last member?" Wendy asked, nervously.

"The most dangerous member of the whole guild, Angel's partner." Hibiki said. "He cares not if you're an innocent bystander or the target of a mission. If you are in his way, he will kill you. And probably about everyone else in town if he wants to, and the town."

"Uh, can I stay here to guard the base?" She asked, shaking in fear.

"Me too?" Lucy asked, copying the younger girl.

"Show some back bone you two!" Carla shouted.

"This..." Hibiki pulled up a picture of the last member and Erza, Lisanna and Erik all went wide-eyed. "Is the last member."

"It can't be..." Erza whispered as she stared at the pink hair.

"No freakin' way..." Erik clenched his fists as he locked eyes with red snake in the picture.

'He's a criminal?' Lisanna thought as she stared at the white scarf.

"His name, is Salamander." Hibiki finished before looking at the three Fairy Tail wizards.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Gray asked. "What's with you guys?"

"That man, he was there at the Tower of Heaven." Erza said, making everyone in the room mumble to each other.

"And he's the bastard who killed Simon." Erik added before breaking the doors off the hinges as he ran out the room. "You're dead, Salamander!"

"Erik, slow down! He's mine!" Erza shouted as she ran after him.

"Come on, after them!" Gray shouted. "When those two are angry, they're sloppy and uncoordinated. Easy targets." He and Lucy ran out.

"I need some answers..." Lisanna mumbled as she and Happy followed them.

"We can't let them have all the fun." Lyon said as he and Sherry left the building.

"Come Wendy, let us represent Cait Shelter with pride!" Carla said as she led the young girl out the room.

"We can't let women fight these monsters alone." Eve said as he and the other Trimen ran after the others, leaving Jura and Ichiya behind.

"I'm getting too old for this." The Saint complained. "Regardless, the operation has begun. We should join the others."

"Slow your role, shinydome." Ichiya said. "Is it true that you're a real wizard Saint?"

"That I am." Jura nodded.

"It's an honor to fight along side someone as powerful as Makarov." The short man said.

"No, no. I'm no where near as skilled as he is." Jura said. "It's an honor to old the title, but it is given to whomever the council deems worthy. Saying I'm as powerful as Makarov is like saying the rain is as powerful as the ocean. You can guess which applies to me."

"I see..." Ichiya pulled out a vial. "That would make things much harder if you were as powerful as that fossil." He popped the lid off and a sickening scent overcame Jura. "This particular parfume causes an opponent to lose their will to fight."

"What have... you done?" Jura collapsed to his knees.

"Piri, piri." The troll popped another vial and pain shot through the wizard Saint. "Yes... drown in pain and torment. Enjoying the little effects of my fragrance?" Jura fell on to his back as Ichiya's voice mutated. "No, I meant parfume." He exploded into a puff of smoke and Gemini appeared.

"We're finally normal again!" Mini chered.

"That midgets head was disgusting." Gemi added. "He's a freaking pervert."

"Perverts are gross, brother." Mini nodded.

"No complaining." Angel said as she walked forward. "You're not done yet."

"No... why are you here?" Jura forced himself to his stomach. "Angel."

"Are you really as stupid as you look?" She asked. "You've been fooled. We copied your ally, right down to every thought in his perverted mind."

"Now we know your whole plan." Gemi bragged.

"Can't hide anything from us." Mini teased.

"Two down, and only ten to go." Angel teased with a wink. "Let this be a lesson to you, children of light. There's no stopping the Oración Seis." She pulled out a short knife and stabbed Jura in the gut.

* * *

 _ **With the Others**_

"Salamander!" Erza and Erik shouted at the same time. "Get out here!"

"Slow down, you two!" Gray shouted. "We can't let ourselves get separated."

"Calm down!" He and Lucy shouted as they reached the other two, before both slammed Lucy and Gray respectively into a tree.

"That monster killed one of my oldest friends." Erza said to the blonde. "Snapped his neck and then gave him to me like some kinda sick gift. He has to pay. And I'm the one who will make him."

"That freak made Erza cry." Erik said to Gray. "No one makes my friends cry. I'm gonna beat the crap out him."

Lisanna reached them and leaned against a tree. 'I just hope I can talk to him before that happens.'

"Why are we stopping?" Lyon asked as the others reached the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Erza and Erik are really angry..." Happy said from behind a tree. "Stay way from them when they're angry."

"Yuka can attest to that." Sherry said. "He still has nightmares."

"Do you need anything?" The Trimen asked Lisanna as they offered her water (Ren), a towel (Eve) and a fan (Hibiki).

"No!" She shouted. "Besides, did you forget who my big sister is?" The thought of Mirajane blasting them when they arrived to pick up Lisanna made them very glad they were wearing black.

"Thanks for waiting." Wendy said as she and the cats reached the group.

"They weren't wait for you!" Carla shouted as a large shadow blocked out the sun. Everyone looked up as a massive blue and white air ship flew over them. "What is that?"

"That is our secret weapon." Ren said with pride. "The Magic Bomber, Christina."

"I thought that was just a myth." Sherry said.

"Its no myth." Eve said. "We just left before we could tell you we had it with us."

"And with its power we will-" Hibiki started when a massive explosion blew through the ship. "What's wrong with Christina?" More flames peppered the ship until it was sent to the ground, creating an even bigger boom.

Smoke rose from the crash site as Erik sniffed the air. "Gray..."

"I know..." The ice mage said back. "We've got company."

Wendy panicked and hid behind a large rock. "I can't do this..."

"Don't hide!" Carla scolded. The smoke began to clear as six silhouettes walked out of it.

"Its them..." Lucy mumbled as the last of the smoke faded. "The Oración Seis."

"Some lowly maggots have gathered." Brain said in disgust.

"Sorry, but short stuff won't make it to the party." Angel teased.

"And don't expect that baldy either." Gemi said.

"We took them down." Mini cheered.

"Beaten!?" Lyon asked.

"Not possible." Hibiki added.

Salamander looked up and noticed Erza and Erik. "Good to see you two, again."

"The sooner we're done with this, the better." Racer said. "I'll run you over so fast, you're head will spin."

"In this world, money determines strength, oh yeah." Hoteye added. "Save a penny today, and it will turn into a fortune in the future-"

"Shut up." Salamander and Racer said.

Midnight merely snored on his floating carpet. "Is it wrong that I'm terrified of the sleeping one?" Lucy asked.

"Salamander!" Erza and Erik shouted as they charged the snake wizard.

"Deal with them." Brain ordered.

"Got it." Racer disappeared before appearing in the air between the two. **"Motor!"** He spun his legs and sent both crashing to the ground.

"Erza, Erik!" Two Lucy's shouted at the same time. Both turned to each other until one pulled out their whip and struck the original.

"Why am I whipping myself?" The real Lucy asked confused, making Angel smirk.

"Sherry!" Lyon shouted as the two ran forward.

"Right." She nodded in agreement.

Hoteye opened his eyes. "I see you." He teased as the ground beneath the two turned to mud. "All you need is money! Oh, yeah!"

"What is this, quicksand?" Lyon asked in disgust.

"This is revolting." Sherry complained. "Grab my hand, Lyon."

"I'll deal with Angel." Hibiki said as the Trimen raced towards the feather clad wizard.

"No, I will!" Eve shouted.

"What does 'deal with' mean?" Ren asked. Salamander glared at them before taking them all out with ease. He picked up Hibiki by the collar and had Cubelious bear her fangs.

"Stay away from her." Salamander warned before dropping him to the ground.

"I could have taken them." Angel said as he walked over to her.

"Old habits." The pinkette confessed. "Seems like the one from the parade is here too. Why don't you two have a little chat?"

"With pleasure." Angel walked away as Salamander heard Erza jump.

 **"Requip!"** Erza shouted as she donned her Heaven's Wheel.

"Not bad." Salamander commented.

"Dance, my blades!" Erza launched her swords at him, and he dodged all of them with ease. "That's not possible. Is he reading me?" Racer appeared behind her and she barely blocked his kick.

Erik forced himself up and wiped his mouth clean, looking at Midnight. "Seriously!?" He shouted annoyed.

 **"Animal Soul: Tiger!"** Lisanna turned into her animal form and swung her claws at Angel. The dark wizard dodged them before punching the girl in the gut and pinned her against a tree.

"I understand he saved your life a few years ago..." She whispered to the girl.

"That right." Lisanna nodded. "Now that I know what he is, I just wanna talk to him."

"That won't happen." Angel teased before Lisanna glowed. She backed away as Lisanna's body was replaced by a giant purple rabbit.

"You won't stop me!" Lisanna hopped into the air and fell towards Angel. In a panic, the dark wizard raised her foot and delivered a kick that sent Lisanna crashing through several trees, returning her to normal as she rolled next to Eve.

"Wow..." Angel stared in amazement at her own feat. "I'm stronger then I thought."

 **"Requip!"** Erza shouted again. "Flight Armor!" Now donned in cheetah patterned clothing, she swung her twin blades at Racer.

"That's it." Racer mocked as he dodged her blades. "I like fast women."

"It's no good." Salamander said from behind. "I can hear your next move, Titania." He swung his leg and kicked her in the gut. "Just give up now."

'He is reading me... but how?' Erza thought in frustration as she landed.

"You look confused." The snake wizard mocked. "Can't figure it out? I told you I hear everything." Erza glared at him with pure hatred. "Man, you are really mad."

"Of course I am!" Erza launched forward and swung her blades. "You killed my friend!"

"Who are you talking about again?" Salamander mockingly asked. "I've killed a LOT of people over the years."

"Simon!" Erza shouted as Salamander kept dodging.

"Eye patch guy?" He asked. "Metal jaw? Don't remember him." His words angered Erza more as she swung violently.

"Wakey, wakey!" Erik shouted as he took a breath. **"Poison Dragon Roar!"** The the torrent of poison shot out at Midnight only to curve around him. "What the? He should be puking right now."

"Careful..." Racer appeared behind him and delivered a kick, followed by a series of punches. "Wake him up, and it'll be your nightmare."

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray chanted as the Gemini flew behind and turned into him, and used his own spell against him.

 **"Ice-Make: Eagle!"** Lyon shouted as a flock of the birds shot towards Hoteye.

 **"Marionette Attack: Mud Doll!"** Sherry animated the soft dirt into a puppet and it joined the birds charge.

"Money beats everything!" Hoteye shouted back as a tidal wave of soft earth crashed down onto the two Lamia wizards.

Brian smirked at the sight as Erza kept swinging her swords at Salamander, only to have them be dodged. "So, this is the famed Erza Scarlet."

She swung again and this time, Salamander grabbed her blades. "Don't you remember what I told you at the summit? I can hear it all, it's like a symphony. Your muscles contracting, every breath that you take, and all your thoughts." Images of her childhood went into his head, forcing him to jump back in shock. "What the? You were there?"

"Of course is was!" Erza shouted back.

"No, back then!" Salamander shouted confused.

"An opening!" Erza charged at the murderer, only for the ground to erupt beneath her.

"I saw that, oh yeah!" Hoteye mocked.

"Salamander!" Racer shouted as he kicked Erza. "Pick up the pace!"

"Right, Cubelious!" The snake, having stayed by its masters side, launched off and bit Erza in the shoulder before slamming her down. "Just cause you're fast doesn't mean your safe from Cubelious' venom." Salamander said as his snake returned to him. "Enjoy the agony of waiting for death to claim you."

Brain looked out at the beaten force and smiled. "Absolutely pathetic. Salamander, Angel, finish them."

"With pleasure." Angel said as she walked over. The two gripped hands, raised them together, and a white magic seal appeared before them. Both glowed in a red aura as white energy began to gather around the seal, scaring the others.

"Is that a?" Sherry mumbled.

"A Unison Raid?" Lucy finished her thought.

"I thought that wasn't possible..." Eve groaned.

"Prepare to die." Both dark wizards said at the same time. **"Uran-"**

"Wait." Brian ordered as his eyes caught a glimpse of blue.

"What gives, Brian?" Racer asked.

"You want us to cast this thing or not?" Salamander added as the spell seemingly froze in place.

"Wendy..." Brain mumbled, looking at the rock.

"Do you know her?" Angel asked.

"There's not a doubt about it." He said, ignoring the question. "That's Wendy. The Neried."

"Neried?" Gray asked.

"What does that mean?" The girl asked as she hid.

"I was gonna ask you." Happy said.

"To think we stumbled upon her here." Brain said with a smirk. "This is quite a find, my friends. Grab her!" He pointed his staff and a green hand flew out and grabbed Wendy.

"Unhand her, now!" Carla shouted as she chased the hand.

"Striking us while we're down?" Erik groaned as he tried to stand up. "That's not fair."

"All is fair if you have the cash for it." Hoteye summoned a seal and the ground morphed like a wave of water.

"Carla!" Wendy grabbed onto the rock to slow herself down.

"Grab my paw!" Both reached out and Wendy grabbed a paw. Unfortunately, it was Happy's.

"Help!" The blue cat shouted as both were absorbed into the staff.

"I have no use for the rest of you." Brain said before turning to Salamander and Angel. "Finish them."

"With pleasure." Angel smirked as the seal glowed again. **"Urano Ignis!"** About a hundred balls of white fire burst out of the seal and flew towards the downed group.

* * *

 **And this story is back! A few points I wanna make before we go any further.**

 **A major issue I have with this arc will be discussed in the next chapter. Hint; it's in Erza's arm right now.**

 **Don't expect Hoteye to 'believe in the power of love' in this story. WAY too sappy for this world.**

 **Urano Ignis is Latin for 'Star Fire'. Just think of this Unison Raid as a pointable solar explosion. Very pretty, but very devastating.**

 **As you can see, Angel has gotten a massive power up. I wonder how that happened?**

 **By a two to one ratio, Lisanna will be a part of the future poll. Remember, this does NOT mean that she is IN the harem. It just means you have the option of voting for her in the later poll. And I wasn't just gonna leave it as 'boy saved girl, girl falls in love.' That won't work for this story, so I've decided to expand on their 'relationship'. And if it makes you feel any better, if no won the poll, then I would have put Mirajane here.**

 **Well, see you next chapter.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	11. Anti-Vemon

**Chapter 11**

 **Anti-Venom**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Barely anyone could move as the explosive balls moved closer to them. Those who could covered the girls in a failed effort to protect them.

 **"Iron Rock Wall!"** Pillars of stone shot out of the ground and blocked the spell, creating a lot of dust. "Barely made it."

"Jura!" Sherry cheered.

"You're the best!" Eve shouted.

"I'll second that." Hibiki added.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Lucy nodded.

"Alright." Erik pushed himself up to his hands. "Let's get them." Everyone looked forward and the clearing was empty.

"They left." Gray mumbled in anger.

"How could they get away!?" Erik shouted as Carla looked at the empty space.

"They wiped the floor with us." Ren said.

"They're a lot stronger than we are." Eve added. "We're lucky to be alive."

"The Oraciōn Seis..." Lyon mumbled. "What unbelievable power..."

"And there are only six of them." Hibiki reminded. "They're a lot stronger than the rumors said."

"Look at what they did to Christina..." Lisanna mumbled in horror.

"According to Angel, the one in the feathers, they know everything about our mission." Jura reluctantly confessed. "We're lucky no one died today."

"Wait, what about all the people inside the ship?" Lucy asked.

"Calm down, pretty lady." Hibiki said.

"Christian is equipped with a remote control function." Eve explained. "So, there's no need for a pilot. The plan was to climb a board once we found their base, but that didn't really work."

"Well, I guess that's some good news." Lucy sighed.

"Good too see you're okay." Lyon clutched his shoulder as he walked over to Jura.

"Not quite." The Saint confessed. "In fact, I barely made it out alive."

"You're injured?" The maker asked.

"Their strength scares me." The bald man nodded. "Honestly, if it wasn't for Ichiya's painkiller, I'd be in totally agony right now."

"Vile Oraciōn Seis..." The short man said. "Instead of choosing to fight, you run like cowards. That means we win."

"This isn't a game, weirdo!" Gray shouted.

"Okay, we're battered, but not beaten yet." Ichiya pulled out a vile of perfume. "Take a whiff, and let my painkiller parfume ease you." He popped the cork off and a green mist left the glass.

"It works..." Lucy mumbled. "My pain is fading away. Just cut back on all the posing."

"Well, what do we do now?" Lisanna asked. "They took Wendy and Happy."

"Isn't it obvious?" Erik asked back. "We find where they are and beat the crap out of them! Follow me!" He took a few strides before Carla grabbed his collar, forcing him to the ground.

"We cannot be reckless." She scolded the boy. "You need to calm down and think this through."

"Those wings..." Gray mumbled.

"You can fly?" Ren asked.

"You've never seen Aera magic before?" Carla asked turning around. "Well, then I guess that explains why you would find it surprising."

"She really is like Happy..." Lisanna mumbled.

"You're trying to copy Happy, aren't you?" Erik asked from the ground.

"As if!" Carla shouted.

"Calm down, we can have two flying cats." Lucy joked.

"I am concerned about Wendy and that tomcat, but this isn't something to be taken lightly." Carla said, ignoring the comment. "We cannot face them again until we come up with a plan."

"I agree, miss Carla." Jura spoke up. "The enemy is stronger than we thought."

"But, first..." Carla turned and everyone followed her to Erza, leaning against a tree as red venom spread on her arm. Ichiya tried his parfume, but it did nothing.

"Lucy..." The red head reached out and grabbed for the blonde. "I need to borrow your belt."

"Wait, what?" The belt was ripped off, giving the Trimen a quick glance of her lower half. "Close your eyes, jerks!" She kicked them away as Erza tied the belt on her shoulder.

She threw her sword to the ground as she bit her other sleeve. "Someone cut it off." Her words shocked the whole group.

"Erza, calm down." Gray said. "We don't need to do that. We have walking first aid kit with us."

"We do, where?" Erik sat up and noticed everyone staring at him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Think you can suck out the poison?" Lisanna asked.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Why the fuck not?" Gray asked, slamming his head into Erik's.

"It's venom, not poison..." Erik growled back.

"What's the difference?" The ice mage asked.

"The difference is poison is ingested, venom is injected." Erik explained. "Its a totally different toxin. I tried eat some as a kid, and Doyaku said I was luck to live. This much might kill me, and even then it might not save Erza."

"Just try!" Lisanna begged. Erik looked at his friends face and just gave up.

"Fine..." He kneeled down and put his lips to the wound. The second it touched his tongue, he recoiled back and spat it out. The tainted spit hit a rock and started melting it.

"What the hell just happened?" Lyon asked.

"That's not natural venom." Erik said, whipping his mouth. "It's cooking her from the inside out."

"Maybe it's some kind of magic venom?" Lisanna hypothesed. "How are we supposed to help her if we can't touch it?" Erza couldn't stand the pain anymore and collapsed.

"No!" Lucy ran over and helped her up.

"We need to stop the venom from spreading!" Eve shouted. "If we don't, she'll die."

"We need Wendy!" Carla declared, catching them all off guard. "She can save your friend. This isn't the time for us to be fighting ourselves. We need to think of a plan to save Wendy. And, maybe that tomcat."

"Wait, she has some kinda anti-venom magic?" Eve asked.

"Not just that." Carla said. "She can cure fevers, remove pain, and fix wounds."

"Excuse me." Ichiya spoke up. "I feel like my usefulness to the group is being threatened and I find that unsettling."

"Don't be crazy." Sherry said. "Everyone knows healing spells are lost magic. There's no way she can use them."

"Wait, does this have anything to do with the 'Neried' thing?" Lucy asked.

"Yes it does." Carla answered. "You see, that little girl is the Sea Dragon Slayer. She's Wendy the Neried!" The whole group was in shock of the deceleration, but none more so than Erik.

"She's a Dragon Slayer too!?" He asked.

"I'll give you all the details later." Carla said. "Although to be honest, there's not much else you need to know. Wendy is the only one capable of saving your friend. We need her now. Unfortunately, the Oraciōn Seis need her too. I don't know why."

"In that case, our goal is clear." Lyon said.

"We're gonna have to rescue her." Eve added.

"We'll do it for Erza's sake." Gray agreed.

"And Happy's, too." Lisanna added.

"Alright, who's with me!?" Erik raised his fist and the group rallied behind him.

* * *

 _ **Oración Seis Hideout**_

Deep in the forest, an unnatural clearing stood. Once home to an ancient race, they would send their priestess into the cave to hear the voices of their gods. But now, it was the home to a much darker presence.

Wendy and Happy were shot out of the staff and crashed into a wall. "Don't be so rough!" Happy shouted. "She's just a kid!"

"Thanks for the snack." Salamander chuckled as he picked up Happy by the tail. "Cubelious here was getting hungry." The snake beared its fangs and its tongue licked his fur.

"Let him go." Brain ordered. With an angry sigh, the pinkette threw the cat back at Wendy.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Brain, why did you grab this girl?" Racer asked. "Does she have anything to do with Nirvana?"

"She's not that impressive if you ask me." Angel mumbled.

"Is she valuable?" Hoteye asked. "That's it. You plan on selling her to the highest bidder. We'll make a fortune, oh yeah!"

"Money doesn't solve everything, ya know." Salamander reminded him.

"Au contraire." The earth wizard said back. "I think it does because you can buy anything."

"This girl practices a brand of water magic." Brain said. "It's called Sea Dragon Magic. It can purify toxins and heal wounds."

"Seriously?" Racer asked.

"I thought that was a lost practice..." Angel mumbled as Midnight snored.

"Now that is valuable." Hoteye added.

"A snot nosed brat like this?" Salamander asked, kneeling down to look her in the eye. "But what good does that do-" His eyes went wide as he stood back up. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Exactly." Brain nodded. "We can bring him back."

"What was that you said earlier, Racer?" Salamander asked with a chuckle. "That I fucked up bringing him back?"

"Shut up." The blonde said.

"No!" Wendy shouted. "I'm not helping any bad people!"

"Oh, but you will..." Brain said with a glare. "You will revive him, that is a fact. Racer, go get him."

"Why not have the guy who brought him here first get him?" Racer asked, only to be met with a glare from the leader. "Fine, but it'll take an hour." He stood up and left the cave.

"Salamander, Angel, Hoteye, I want you three to continue the search for Nirvana." Brain ordered.

"Seriously?" Salamander asked. "Nirvana is practically ours once he wakes up. Why do we need to do anything else?"

"It is always better to have precautionary measures." The leader said. "Midnight and I will remain here for his revival."

"I don't think he's up for conversation." Hoteye said, looking at the sleeper.

"Fine, let's go Angel." Salamander turned to the cave entrance.

"No!" Brain shouted. "You will split up and search alone. Is that clear?"

Salamander looked back over his shoulder and glared at Brain before nodding. "Crystal..."

"Well boys, what do you say we have a little wager?" Angel asked. "First one to find it gets a prize-"

"In the form of a million jewel!" Hoteye interupted.

"Do we look like the kind of people who have that kind of money?" Salamander asked. The three left to search, leaving Wendy and Happy alone with Brian and Midnight.

"What exactly... does Nirvana do?" Wendy asked, holding Happy tight.

"It does a wonderful thing." Brain smiled with a evil gleam in his eyes. "It turns light into darkness..."

* * *

 _ **With Lucy and Hibiki**_

Lucy poured water on Erza's arm as the venom slowly but surely spread. "Come on, guy's. You have to hurry." The water quickly started turning to steam, scaring Plue at her legs.

"You do know that's not gonna help, right?" Hibiki asked, making Lucy turn to him. "We can't just sit here and worry. We need to do something to help them."

"How do we do that?" The blonde asked as a keyboard appeared in front of Hibiki's fingers.

"I know we're not much of a team since we were all just thrown together at the last minute, but we need to start think like that if we wanna beat the Oración Seis." Hibiki said as he typed onto the screen in front of him.

"Archive magic, that's what your magic is called right?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed it is." Hibiki nodded. "Not much use for fighting, but it's pretty handy when you need to share information. So, why didn't you go join the others?"

"No, someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on Erza." The blonde said back. "Besides, it's not like I'm much of a fighter myself. I'm obviously the weakest fighter of the group. Even Lisanna can fight on her own."

"You're just being modest." Hibiki said as he typed away. "I've heard about what you've done. Beating up nineteen Vulcans, master Jose, you even took on an entire dark guild by yourself."

"Geez, and I thought Elfman exaggerated." Lucy said as as she walked over. "So, how come you're not going to help them?"

"How could I sleep at night at if I left you ladies alone?" He asked with a grin.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled back. "Guess you're not so bad after all. Way nicer than Sorcerer Weekly said you were."

"Good to know." He chuckled back. "Thanks to this magic, I can track the others, make them know where we are and share information with them. That way, once they rescue Wendy and Happy, they can come back to us and save Erza."

"Wow. You can do all that?" Lucy was actually impressed.

"Thank master Ichiya for that." Hibiki said back. "He's the one who taught me this." He typed away for a few more seconds before speaking up again. "Alright, looks like I found Erik's group."

* * *

 _ **With Erik, Gray and Carla**_

"So, if Wendy is a Water Dragon Slayer, what does she eat?" Erik asked the white cat,as all three raced through the forest.

"Not water dragon, sea dragon." Carla corrected. "And to answer your question, she eats water to regain her powers."

"How is that any different from drinking?" Gray asked.

"Well, for starters, it has to come from the ocean." Carla said before turning to back to Erik. "The only reason she applied for this mission was for the chance to meet you."

"Why me?" Erik asked.

"Becasue you're another Dragon Slayer." Carla answered. "There's something she wanted to ask you about."

"Do you know what it is?" He asked.

"Actually, yes." Carla nodded. "It seems the dragon that taught her mysteriously disappeared seven years ago. She was hoping you might be able to tell her where to find it."

"What was the Dragons name?" Erik asked.

"I think she called her the Sea Dragon, Belinda." Carla answered.

"Sea dragon Belinda." Erik mumbled. "Seven years ago..." His mind focused on his task, he missed the branch in front of him and fell to the he ground before popping back up. "Wait, maybe Laxus knows!"

"Did you really forget what Gramps said after the festival?" Gray asked. "Laxus isn't a real Dragon Slayer. His dad just shoved a dragon lacrima into him."

"Guess I forgot." Erik rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

Carla gasped and both men looked forward. "What's happened here?" Instead of the normal brown and green combo, the whole forest was pitch black.

"The trees... are all black..." Gray mumbled.

"Whoa, that's creepy." Erik said.

All turned around as footsteps drew their attention. "That's all caused by Nirvana." One of the men, with REALLY BIG round ears, said. "Ain't that right, big bro Zatou?"

"Oh, yeah." The second one, with an afro, nodded. "This magic is so strong, nature itself can't contain it. Everything around it just withers up and die. Ain't that right, big bro Gatou?"

Hundred of monkey like members appeared in the trees and surrounded them. "This isn't good." Carla mumbled. "We're completely surrounded."

"That's all caused by-" Gatou started to repeat himself.

"Stop saying the same thing." Zatou said.

"Huh, didn't even notice it." Gatou said.

"Seriously, we get to fight monkey!?" Erik asked in joy. "That's awesome!"

"Hey, those punks are with the Fairy Tail guild!" A member shouted in between the brother. "They're friends with the blonde that stop us a Acalypha!"

"Oh, an angry monkey!" Erik shouted, disgusting Carla.

"We're the guild Naked Mummy!" Gatou shouted back. "Were with the Oración Seis!"

"You got a death wish pal?" Zatou said as dark energy pooled of his fist.

"What's Naked Mummy?" Erik asked.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Gray asked. "They're the dark guild Lucy told us about."

"It was a trap." Carla mumbled. "They tricked us into thinking we only had to fight six wizards."

Gray summoned ice to his hand and smirked. "The more the merrier."

"Got that right!" Erik cheered. "Give me the monkeys!"

"What wrong with you two?" Carla asked. "We should run while we have the chance!"

"No way." Gray said back. "That's just bad manners, especially after they came to us. We're not leaving until they take us to their base."

"Where at you keeping Wendy and Happy!?" Erik asked as poison rolled of his fist.

"What the hell magic is that?" Zatou asked.

"Don't mess with us!" Gatou shouted. "We're with the Oración-"

"You already said that!" Erik shouted annoyed.

"This is the end of the line for you Fairies." Zatou said as the whole guild started shrieking like monkeys.

"Why do I get the feeling that all the Fairy Tail wizards are like this?" Carla asked. "How can two wizards stop an entire guild!?"

* * *

 _ **With Ren and Eve**_

The two playboys stood back to back as they were surrounded by a group of people, all with a long strand of hair brought to a point. "Look at their hair." Ren said. "These guys must be with the Black Unicorn guild."

"These creeps really wanna get in our way?" Eve asked.

"What, you gonna cry, pretty boy losers?" A member asked.

* * *

 _ **With Lamia Scale and Lisanna**_

The four stood in a circle as wizards in red cloaks surrounded them. "Stay behind us, Miss Lisanna." Jura ordered. "They're with the Red Hood dark guild."

"Not a chance." Lisanna said back. "I can fight too!"

"I can't believe we were being followed." Lyon mumbled.

"I don't think they know who we are." Sherry said with a chuckle.

"It's Jura, the wizard Saint." One member said. "If we beat him, it will make us famous."

* * *

 _ **With Ichiya**_

Ichiya crawled up against a rock and begged for mercy as dark wizards surrounded him.

* * *

 _ **Oración Seis Hideout**_

"Sorry I'm late." Racer said as he placed a coffin on the ground. "This thing is so heavy, I could barely build up any speed. I thought I was fast, but after this, I'm not so sure."

"Let me assure you, Racer." Brain said, walking forward. "There is no one faster than you."

"What is that?" Wendy asked from the ground.

"Its some kinda coffin..." Happy mumbled as Brian looked down at her.

"Its time, Wendy." He said. "Are you ready to use your healing magic to resurrect the man in here?"

"I said no!" Wendy shouted. "I won't do it and you can't make me!"

"Yeah, you heard the lady!" Happy added.

"Perhaps I forgot to mention, you don't have a choice!" Brian shouted as the magic chains unlocked and the lid melted away, revealing Jellal with blue markings on his body.

"What the?" Happy asked as Brain smirked. Wendy gasped at the face in the coffin.

"Let me introduce you to Jellal." Brain said. "A brilliant wizard who infiltrated the Magic Council."

"No, it's not possible..." Happy was in complete fear as he backed away. "It can't be..."

"Oh, but it is." Brain smiled at the cat. "Brought back by our very own Salamander. Once he's revived, he will lead us to Nirvana."

"Revive him!?" Happy asked. "How? What are you gonna do!?"

"It's really him..." Wendy mumbled, catching Happy off guard.

"How do you know him!?" The cat asked.

"Sadly, overexposure to Ethernano caused him to go into catatonic state." Brain explained. "He might be unconscious, but he is still very much alive. You are the only one who can heal him. Isn't that the least you can do after everything he's done for you?"

* * *

 _ **With Erik and Gray**_

"Hey bro, let's show these guys how scary Naked Mummy can be." Gatou said to his brother.

"Yeah, too bad it'll be over so quick they won't even know what hit them." Zatou said back.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking we show these guys just how scary Naked Mummy can be." Gatou repeated himself.

"You just said that! Charge!" Zatou shouted and the whole guild charged at the two wizards.

"These guy's need to stick to the comedy routine." Erik chuckled.

"Plus, that 'Bro' act is getting annoying." Gray said. The dark wizards fired their guns and both dodged before Erik slammed his fist into the ground, sending dozens of members sky high. One charged from behind and Gray froze his face before throwing him back into other members. The two then took turns just destroying the dark wizards.

"Take this!" The member from Acalypha shouted as he cocked his gun. "It's my magic shotgun!" He pulled the trigger and fired, only for his shot to miss as Erik dodged it. "I'm sorry!" We're his only words before getting sent sky high by Erik's fist.

"Huh, they're tougher than they look." Gatou said to his brother. "What should we do?"

"We already talked about this." Zatou said back.

"But they're a lot tougher than they look." Gatou repeated himself again.

* * *

 _ **Oraciōn Seis Hideout**_

"Jellal..." Wendy mumbled as she stared at the bluenette male. "I don't understand..."

"That guy is bad news." Happy said. "Why is he here?"

"Wait, you know him too?" Wendy asked the cat.

"It's not like I want to." Happy answered as he stood up and glared at the body. "He tried to kill me, Erza, and a whole bunch of other people! He got the council to fire the Etherion."

"I know..." Wendy let her long hair cover her eyes. "I heard about that..."

"I thought he was dead!" Happy shouted.

"Not quite." Brain said. "At the moment, he's just a shell of his former self. But he's also given you the greatest gift, haven't he?"

"Wait, he did?" Happy asked before turning to Wendy. "What does that mean?"

"This is your opportunity to return the favor and bring him back!" Brain shouted at the girl.

"Don't do it!" Happy shouted back. "No matter what he says, don't wake Jellal up." Wendy just stood there, listening to both sides. "Please, you can't."

Brian pulled out a dagger and pointed it at Jellal's neck. "So, I take that as a no?"

"Stop!" Wendy shouted back as Brain stabbed the coffin, right next to Jellal's neck. Wendy dropped to her knees and almost cried. "Please, don't do it." Brain waved his hand and blasted the ground next to her.

"Bring him back." He ordered. "You have the power to do so, so do it!"

"That's the last thing you wanna do!" Happy shouted. "They're planing to use him to find steal Nirvana!"

"But... I have to help him..." Wendy said back. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." She gripped her hand into a fist as tears fell from her eyes. "He was so kind to me... I've heard about what he's done... but they can't be true." She stood back, her fists still clenched.

"They're all true!" Happy shouted. "I was there! I saw it!"

"He's not someone who could do that!" Wendy shouted at the cat.

"But, he did..." Happy said.

"Just... give me some time to think." She requested from Brain.

"Why!?" Happy asked the girl. "Just tell him no!"

Brain merely chuckled at the two. "Very well, you have five minutes."

'Someone, anyone.' Happy thought o himself in a panic. 'Please help us.'

* * *

 ** _With Ren and Eve_**

The pointed haired mob charged the pretty boy's with weapons and magic. **"Air Magic: Aerial!"** Ren held his hand out and a dome of air trapped a group of dark wizards. "There's less oxygen in that dome, meaning you can't breath as well as normal."

Another group charged Eve and threatened to turn him ugly. "You wanna see ugly?" The group jumped at him and he raised his hand. **"Snow Magic: White Out!"** A magic seal appeared and a blizzard of snow shot out of it, burying the enemies. "How's that for cute?.

* * *

 _ **With Lamia Scale and Lisanna**_

"Foolish wizards." One cloaked Wizard as they all drew on sketchpads. "Here's some real magic."

"Is that so?" Lyon asked.

"By drawing us a picture?" Sherry added.

"It's Picto magic." Lisanna explained. "We have a wizard back our guild who uses it all the time."

"She's correct." Jura explained. "It let's bring anything they draw into the real world."

 **"Unison Picto!"** The dark wizards all chanted, summoning matching seals. **"Goblin!"** A puff of smoke appeared and when it died, a horde of pink, squirrel like creatures appeared.

"These are goblins?" Lyon asked.

"How adorable." Sherry and Lisanna said almost hugging one.

"Do not be fooled!" Jura shouted. "They are still viscous beasts!" The goblins rolled up into balls and started bouncing off the wizards.

"We have no choice!" Lyon blasted the creatures with ice.

 **"Wood Doll!"** Sherry possessed a tree and it pounded the goblins.

"Sorry about this!" Lisanna turned her arms into green feathered wings and flapped them, sending some goblins flying away.

All the goblins whined as bumps developed on their heads. "The poor widdle things..." Sherry said feeling sad for the drawings

"I said stay focused." Jura said, holding one by the tail.

"Listen to him." One of the dark wizards said as the group drew again. "Keep your eyes on the goblins. Unison Picto!" A new seal appeared and from it, a massive green Wyvern emerged and roared.

"Seriously, a Wyvern?" Lyon asked.

"Not cute!" Sherry shouted.

"Even Reedus can't do this!" Lisanna said.

"They are skilled artists." Jura said before the dark wizards ordered the beast to attack. The light wizards ran away and the goblins folllowed them.

"What do we do!?" The others asked the Saint, making him turn around.

 **"Iron Rock Spike!"** Jagged rocks shot out of the ground and pinned the beast in place. "Finish him, now!"

 **"Ice-Make:"** Lyon started.

 **"Marionette Attack:"** Sherry copied him as Lisanna jumped into the air.

 **"Snow Tiger!"** Lyon finished and an ice tiger tackled the drawing.

 **"Rock Doll!"** Sherry summoned a golem and it punched the beast.

 **"Animal Soul: Rabbit!"** Lisanna turned into a giant purple bunny and bounced off the beast, sending it falling to the ground.

 **"Iron Rock Powder Explosion!"** Jura summoned five spikes that pierced the beast, turning it into a cloud of dust. The actions scared the goblins before they disappeared themselves.

The artists were in a panic at how quickly they beat the Wyvern. "Can we draw something scarier!?" One dark wizard asked.

"They may just be drawings, but I do not approve of your use of life as cannon fodder." Jura said with a dark glint in his eyes, scaring the dark wizards.

* * *

 _ **With Erik and Gray**_

The two wizards panted in exhaustion as the last of the dark guild members fell. "Man, what a workout." Erik said as he wiped sweat off his chin. "I thought it be easier."

"For a bunch of monkeys, they put up a good fight." Gray added.

"Who would think taking on an entire guild would be a walk in the park?!" Carla asked as she came out from behind a tree. "You were outnumbered twenty to one, at least!"

Erik heard a strange click as leafs fell from nearby trees. "Get down!" He leapt and pushed both Gray and Carla to the ground. All looked up as a dozen trees fell over, revealing a woman in pink holding a sword with a four point guard, gold string wrapped around the black sheath and a dragon head tipped handle.

"Greetings." The woman said. "I am Ikaruga. I'm afraid this is as far-"

"Get off me!" Gray shouted before pushing Erik off and noticed Ikaruga. "Hey, who are you?"

"I think she said her name was Ikea." Erik said.

"That's a stupid name." Gray said.

"You idiots!" Carla shouted. "She's from an assassination guild! She's here to kill us!"

Ikaruga raised her hand and chuckled. "How sad, the cat is the only one who gets it. Tell me, where is Titania? I wish to finish our fight from the tower."

"You were there?" Erik asked.

"Of course." She said back. "Just like Salamander." The name of Simon's killer angered Erik and he charged at the assassin. "How unseemly. You should never interrupt a lady."

"Where is he!?" Erik shouted as he threw a punch that Ikaruga easily dodged.

"What good would that do to a dead man?" Ikaruga asked as she gripped her sword. **"Yamato Wind!"** She swung with blinding speed, sending blades of wind at him.

 **"Ice-Make: Shield!"** Gray jumped in front of Erik and created a shield that blocked the attack before shattering. "Erik, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Erik shouted as he pushed Gray to the side and charged the assassin. **"Poison Dragon Crushing Fang!"** He swung his forearm and Ikaruga blocked it with her sheathe, holding her breath to make sure she remained unpoisoned. She delivered a roundhouse kick to his temple, dazing him.

"Damn it!" Gray shouted as he channeled his magic to his hands. **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Dozens of lances shot out at her, making the assassin smirk.

 **"Garuda Flame!"** She spun in a circle and sent a blade of flame towards the ice, destroying it. "You'll have to do better if you want to beat me."

"How's this for better!?" Erik punched the tree he was leaning against, sending the entire trunk towards the assassin. She ducked the trunk and Erik closed the gap before grabbing her stomach area. **"Poison Dragon Grip Strike!"** He blasted her with poison, sending her flying backwards.

With all her strength, Ikaruga dug into the ground, kicking up dirt as she slid to a stop before examining herself. Other than the large hole in her clothing, showing her belly button, she was fine. **"Ice-Make: Saucer!** " She looked up as Gray threw a buzzsaw of ice at her.

 **"Yasha's Empty Flash."** She swung her blade and destroyed the ice before she sheathed it again.

"Erik, charge!" Gray shouted as he summoned a sword of ice.

"We got you now!" The Dragon Slayer shouted as he joined Gray.

Magic gathered around the blade before she opened her eyes. **"Zendatsu."** Time seemed to slow down as she swung her blade repeatedly. She sheathed her blade again and time returned to normal as Erik and Gray fell to ground, their jacket and sword destroyed. "I've improved greatly since the tower, all in an effort to impress him. Sadly, that feather bitch seems to be his main focus, but I'm sure delivering your head to him will please him."

She walked over and drew her blade before pointing it at Erik's neck. "Said good bye to your life." She raised her hand and swung, only to find her blade dug into the ground. "What the?" Ikaruga mumbled aloud before she suddenly started coughing. "No, it's not possible, unless..." She looked over at Erik who had a small smirk on his face. "The blast..." Bags appeared under her eyes as she dropped to her knee.

Erik willed himself to his feet and pinned Ikaruga to the ground, his elbow at her neck. "Where are Wendy and Happy!?"

"Give me... one reason... I should tell you?" Ikaruga asked.

"Because you need this!" Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of his antidote. "Talk, or you're not getting any of it!"

"The hell's the matter with you!?" Gray pulled Erik off of her as Carla placed the sword in a tree and landed next to Ikaruga. "You gotta calm down! You're acting no better than the guys we're fighting!"

"Unless you have anybetter ideas, we're doing it this way!" Erik shouted.

"They're a few miles to the west." Carla said, floating next to the two.

"How do you know that!?" Erik asked.

"We talked, that's how." Carla said before grabbing the antidote from Erik's hand and placing it in Ikaruga's. "Now let's go!"

The two men were confused before nodding and running to the east. 'I never told her anything.' Ikaruga thought as she looked at the antidote in her hand.

* * *

 _ **With Ren and Eve**_

"Where the Seis hiding!?" Ren demanded an answer from a downed wizard.

* * *

 _ **With Lamia Scale and Lisanna**_

"What does that mean?" Lyon asked as he threw down a cloaked wizard. "An ancient village in the west?"

"Am I the only one who finds it funny?" Sherry asked. "These creeps were sent by the Seis to slow us down, only to end up telling us where they are."

Jura turned and looked to the side. "I want you all to go west, now."

"What about you?" Lyon asked as the three turned to the Saint.

"There's a large amount of magical energy heading this way." He explained.

"One of the Oraciōn Seis?" Sherry asked.

"Most likely." The saint nodded. "I will deal with them. The rest of you, head to the west." Sherry and Lyon nodded and left, while Lisanna stayed behind. "Why aren't you leaving?"

"Because you said we shouldn't fight them alone." Lisanna said, hoping the Saint would accept it.

"What's the real reason?" Jura asked, making Lisanna's head dropped.

"If I tell, can you promise not to tell?" She asked back, and the Saint nodded. "One of them saved my life two years ago. I just want to ask him some questions."

* * *

 _ **With Ichiya**_

Ichiya hung upside down as dark wizards carried him like a hunting trophy, yet he still bragged like he won the fight.

"Can't we just kill this troll?" One carrying the stick asked.

"Lady Angel said she forgot some to get some information with her coping magic." Another explained. "So were stuck with him. Unless you wanna anger her partner."

"No way, not making that mistake again." The carrier said as they continued walking.

* * *

 _ **With Erik and Gray**_

"Think this is it?" Erik asked before bringing his hands to his mouth. "Happy! Wendy!"

"Be quiet!" Carla said back. "The enemy might hear us."

Inside the cave, the group heard the muffle cries of Erik. "Deal with them." Brain ordered Racer. "Take them out."

"Gladly." The blonde smirked as he rushed out of the cave.

"The pathetic fools." Brain mumbled about the Alliance.

A glimmer of light caught the trios attention as Racer zoomed past them, knocking them to the side. "Why is he here?" Erik asked as he slid to a stop.

"You're time is up." Brain told the girl. Wendy panicked as sweat rolled down her face.

"Don't do this!" Happy shouted. Brain took offense to the cat and blasted him back.

"Your magic can bring him back, so will you help your friend or leave him like this?" Brain had grown tired of waiting. "You must!"

"Jellal..." Wendy mumbled as she clenched her fist again.

Racer stood on a branch overlooking the two Fairy Tail Wizards. "I can handle this." Gray said. "You go down there and help them."

"Right." Erik nodded.

Racer chuckled as he dove at the two, only to slip on a wall of ice Gray created. "Carla, fly me down there." Erik turned to the white cat, only to see her still dazed from the hit.

"Here, use this!" Gray summoned a slide of ice that swirled around until it reached the bottom.

"Let's go!" Erik grabbed the cat and the two slid down with Carla screaming all the way.

"You've done it now..." Racer said as he stood up. "No one puts the brakes on me."

"Looks to me like traction is your problem..." Gray said, turning around. "I can do more than just put the brakes on you, pal. Ready!?"

Erik reached the bottom and almost puked. "Are you sick?" Carla, having recovered and floating in the air asked. The two started calling fro the duo, earning a response from a cave. Erik and the cat raced towards the entrance and stopped in horror.

"No..." Erik growled as the two stared at a conscious Jellal. "How!?"

Brain looked over his shoulder and smiled as Wendy started crying. "I'm sorry... But I had to... I owe him..."

"You used your healing magic in him!?" Carla shouted. "What's wrong with you!? You know what that does to you!" Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes before she fell over unconsious. "Wendy!"

Jellal looked down at their girl. "I don't care how you're here, or how you're still alive..." Erik growled before poison rolled off his fist. "But I'm taking you down again!" Jellal glanced up at the slayer, held out his hand and blasted him with golden energy, sending Erik crashing into a wall before rocks buried him.

"Good to see your still at your full power." Brain walked over and Jellal did the same to him.

Happy ran over to his partner as Jellal walked past them and out the cave. "Erik, wake up!" Happy shouted, waking Erik up.

"Let's go, you and me!" Erik looked around for the bluenette.

"He left." Carla said as Erik stood up.

"Son of a bitch!" Erik cussed.

"Look, its clear that the two of you have some sort of history, but our first objective should be taking Wendy to your friend as soon as possible." Carla said, making Erik growl. "You want to save Erza, don't you?"

"Damn it, this sucks!" Erik roared. "I almost hate him as much as Salamander! But you're right... let's go." The cats picked up the slayers and carried them out of the cave.

Midnight slept to the side as the ground exploded, showing Brain hidden from the blast. "Well, that was unexpected. Mayhaps I removed his shackles a bit to early. But that doesn't explain this anger he has. It's definitely something new. Did he somehow hear our plans for Nirvana?"

Brains eyes went wide when an idea entered his head. "No! Does he plan to horde the power of Nirvana all to himself!? I will not allow it! It belongs to the Oraciōn Seis, not to him! Salamander! Do you hear me!? Jellal has escaped and is looking for Nirvana! Find him and stop him!"

* * *

 _ **With Salamander**_

"Loud and clear, boss." Salamander said, buried in the brush. "I've been meaning to settle things after what he did to me and Angel when he took over." The telepathy died down and he scratched Cubelious, chin. 'No way am I letting anyone else control Nirvana. It belongs to me and Angel.'

* * *

 _ **With Gray**_

Gray was tossed into a tree as Racer charged him. He raised his leg to kick the ice wizard and Gray barely had time to dodge the kick. Gray looked up as Racer bounced off the trees until he landed on a branch. "Man, this guy is fast."

"For your information, I'm the fastest man alive." Racer bragged. "You can't beat what you can't catch. I'm called Racer for a reason." He looked up and noticed the cats carrying the dragon slayers.

"Yes, he found them!" Gray cheered.

"How'd they get past Brain?" Racer mumbled. "There's no way they beat him."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Gray teased.

"Well, it's the end of the line." Racer zoomed upwards and kicked the group to the ground. Erik barely had time to catch Wendy before she crashed to the ground.

"You guys okay?" Erik asked the cats, only to find them out cold. He picked them up and started running as Racer charged him.

"Ain't no one getting away from me!" Racer shouted.

 **"Ice-Make: Rampart!"** Gray summoned a giant wall of ice that Racer crashed into. "Get out of here, Erik!" Gray shouted between heavy pants. "I said I can handle him by myself."

"You sure?" Erik asked. "I can tell you've burned though a lot of magic power."

"Just go!" Gray shouted. "I've got this!"

"Thanks..." Erik whispered.

"No matter what happens, I won't let him pass!" Gray shouted. "Go, Erza needs you!"

Begrudgingly, Erik turned and ran into the forest. "The second she's healed, we're coming back for ya!"

"I know you will." Gray softly said, as Racer placed his hand on the wall.

"That's twice you've managed to stop me." The blonde said.

"And don't think it's gonna be the last." Gray said back. "Ice can slow anything down, you know that right?" Racer growled as Gray looked over at him. "When I'm done with you, you're gonna be real slow, pal. Cause when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing more than a giant ice cube.

* * *

 _ **With Jellal**_

Jellal ripped the coat off of some wizard and stared at his hand as a single name escaped his lips. "Erza..."

* * *

 **I'm sure many of you noticed I changed Wendy's element. I was on the Fairy Tail wiki a few weeks ago, looking at Wendy's spells and looked down at the trivia. Apparently, this was there plan from the beginning, but they changed it last minute. I figured this story would be a good story to put that element in. Changed her Dragons name two, because 'Sea Dragon Grandeneey' doesn't roll off the tongue** **as well. If anyone wants to know what Belinda looks like, same headshape as Grandeeney, body covered in lavender and light blue scales on top and white on the bottom, series of shrinking sharks dorsal fins going down her back, webbed and clawed feet, and a dolphin-esk tail with two tips at the ends.**

 **Someone asked in the reviews asked if since Erik was there, they wouldn't need Wendy. And my response is yes they do. It's not poison, is venom. There is a giant scientific diffence between the two and I want to be a scientific as possible, and I realize how ridiculous that sounds as I write this.**

 **One thing that always bugged me about Ikaruga was that, she was saved from Etherion and then just disappeared. So, I figured bring her back in Erigor's position here. Her new sword was just a picture I found when I type in 'dragon sword' on google. And she's not lying that she didn't tell Carla anything. She had, as Matt Hardy would say, 'a premoniton.'**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	12. Racer

**Chapter 12**

 **Racer**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts' / 'Telepathy'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Erik ran through the forest carrying his downed allies with an angry look on his face. "Jellal... what's he doing in a place like this!?"

'Erik!' Hibiki's voice shouted in the slayers head, making him skid to a stop and look around. 'Can you hear me?'

"What's going on?" Erik asked.

"Erik, are you there?' Hibiki asked again. 'It's me, Hibiki, from Blue Pegasus. I'm so glad I could find you. I couldn't get through to anyone.'

"Where are you?" Erik asked.

'Keep your voice down.' Hibiki ordered. 'The whole forest is crawling with scouts from the Seis. There's no way of knowing who's listening. That's why I'm speaking directly into your head. Pretty cool, huh?'

"I guess..." Erik mumbled as his brain tried to understand what was happening.

'Have you found Wendy?' Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, I got them." Erik said. "Wendy's unconscious, but it looks like Happy's starting to wake up."

'Excellent. Now hold still.' Hibiki ordred. 'I'm gonna upload a map into your head. It will bring you back to where we are. Get here as fast as possible.'

"Hold on, what this upload talk?" Erik asked. "Look just stay out of my head and we'll..." A download bar appeared above him and quickly turned gold before he started running again.

"Erik, why are you talking to yourself?" Happy asked.

"Not now, Happy." Erik jumped over a log and kept running. "Somehow I know where Erza is. This is awesome! Thanks, Hibiki."

* * *

 _ **With Hibiki and Lucy**_

"Please, just hurry..." Hibiki whispered as he turned to Lucy, watching over Erza as the red venom started to smolder the grass under her arm. "I'm afraid time isn't on our side right now."

"How'd you do that?" Lucy asked, looking away from the redhead.

"I sent him our location using Archives compression magic." Hibiki explained as he turned back to his keyboard. "It let's me transfer information from person to person as quickly as possible compared to verbally."

"Wow... I didn't even know magic like that existed." Lucy said, impressed by the feat.

"Using magic to transfer information like this is fairly new to the world." Hibiki said back. "Not many people even know about this capability yet."

Lucy looked back down at Erza. "Hear that, Erza? Wendy's on her way right now. Just hold out a bit longer. I know I'm not much of a fighter, but I'll protect you until they get back."

* * *

 _ **With Racer and Gray**_

Birds flew over the giant pillars of ice as Racer and Gray stood across from each other. "Not bad, Fairy. No ones ever stopped me once, let alone twice. Too bad I can't let you get away with it."

"Is that so?" Gray asked as Racer appeared behind him.

"If I wanted to, I could just leave you behind and go after the brat right now." Racer bragged as Gray turned around, only for Racer to appear behind him again. "But I won't be satisfied until I've beaten you." He appeared behind Gray again. "Something tells me it won't take long."

"What was that!?" Gray summoned a seal before slamming his hands on the ground. Ice shot out of the ground and Racer jumped back, avoiding all of them. The blonde appeared behind and kicked him into the air.

"You're gonna have to pick up the pace if you wanna stop me!" Racer shouted as Gray landed and stood up, before tackling him to the ground. "I'll let you off the hook if you just stay down."

Gray pushed himself up to his feet and glared at the blonde. "Not gonna happen."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Racer raised his hand to the sky before swinging it down. **"Dead Grand Prix!"** Gray turned around as a mob of engines turned on. Motorcycles shot out of the woods and Gray barely managed to dodge all of them.

Racer jumped on a red magicycle and started driving it. "You're in a motor show from hell!" He drove the bike and had it crash into Gray.

"You can ride these scrap heaps?" Gray asked.

"Shut your mouth, iceberg." Racer said back. "These bad boys are almost as fast as I am. They'll run circles around a chump like you." The blonde revved his bike and it pulled away.

"That sounds like a challenge to me!" Gray shouted as he jumped onto a bike. "Oh, and thanks for putting in an SE plug for me!"

"So, you wanna challenge me to a race, is that's it?" Racer asked.

"I'm not gonna bother with rules, so you'd better watch out!" Gray shouted as the two vehicles clashed, creating giant plumes of dust. The two reached a clearing and broke away from each other.

"Not bad, for a weakling like you." Racer said. "You got some sharp instincts."

"How's this for sharp?" Gray asked as he pulled his hands back. **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Frozen spears shot out and hit the ground as Racer dodged them all.

"So much for sharp." The blonde teased. He shot ahead and held out his hand. "Try dodging this! **High Side Rush!"** Tires appeared and started bouncing into Gray, who dodged some. "Warm ups over, pal. Now we can really start to go!" The two drove into a downed tree and started racing along the sides. "You're gone!"

A compartment opened in the back and magic missiles shout out at Gray, creating an explosion. Both rider drove out of the tree as Gray covered his eyes from the dust created. "This guy has some gears lose."

"What's wrong?" Racer asked, making Gray turn to the blonde. More missiles slots popped out and Gray quickly turned and drove away as they shot out.

'I need to keep going!' Gray thought to himself. 'I'm doing this for Erza. I can't let him win!' Racer drove over a log and Gray followed him before looking down, seeing Lyon and Sherry. "Lyon!"

"Gray?" Lyon asked.

"Great timing, get on!" Gray shouted.

"Say what?" The second ice mage asked.

"I said get on!" Gray shouted again. Lyon listened and climbed on to the back.

"Don't worry about me." He said to Sherry. "You two stay here on standby." The bike drove away, leaving the pinkette alone.

"How unseemly..." Sherry mumbled. "That's your guild mate, Lisan-" She turned around and only found air. "Did she stay with Jura?"

"Did you find Wendy?" Lyon asked as the bikes drove through a grassy plain.

"Don't worry about her!" Gray shouted. "Erik's got her and Happy."

"So what do you need me for?" Lyon asked.

"Help me take this guy out." Gray explained. "It's really annoying having to drive and cast spells at the same time!"

"So, your saying you can't do this without me?" Lyon asked with a smug. "Just sit back and watch. I'll show you some real Ice-Make magic."

"Piss me off, and I'll crash us right both now." Gray warned as Lyon entered the stance Gray uses. "You're using two hands?"

"That's how Ur taught us, right?" Lyon asked, making Gray smile. **"Ice-Make: Eagle!"** Frozen birds launched at the red bike and destroyed it, only to find that Racer jumped off.

"This is for trashing my ride." Racer launched onto the bike and destroyed it, sending both mages flying away.

 **"Ice-Make: Ape!"** Lyon crafted a ice gorilla that threw a punch that Racer dodged.

 **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** Gray crafted a hammer of his element above Racer, but the blonde moved out of the way as the object hit the ground.

"Not bad, but your gonna have to be faster than that!" Racer delivered a kick to Lyon before punching Gray. Both Ice wizards clutched their guts as Racer appeared in front of them. "You wanna hit me? You'll have to be faster than lightning."

"This is pointless!" Gray shouted annoyed.

"Calm down!" Lyon shouted back as he studdied Racers movements. "He's coming in from four o'clock. We can stop him, but we need to focus and cool down."

"Cool down, huh?" Gray asked. "Alright..." Both tossed off their tops, showing their emblems to the world. "Let's do this!"

"Fire on my go!" Lyon shouted. "And don't hold back!"

'Why are they stripping?' Racer asked as he looked at the two.

'Lyon is stripping!' Sherry thought like a certain water mage.

"He's coming straight for us!" Lyon shouted.

"Got it!" Gray shouted back. **"Ice-Make: Geyser!"** Gray slammed his hands into the ground and a giant pillar of ice shot out at Racer.

 **"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"** Lyon summoned a giant frozen dragon attacked Racer, only to miss every time.

"Impossible!" Gray shouted annoyed.

"He's gotten even faster." Lyon mumbled as Racer tackled them.

"What's wrong, can't keep up?" The blonde asked. Lyon looked up as a flock of birds flew at a rapid pace. "I don't care how long you attack me for. In a million years, you still wouldn't hit me. I'm the fastest man alive for a reason."

"Are all the rest of the Seis as strong as this?" Sherry asked.

"Look, it's been fun, but I'm getting bored now." Racer turned around and waved for the two mages to come at him. "I'll make this as quick as possible."

"Listen Gray." Lyon spoke up. "I just found his weakness. We're gonna beat this guy." He quickly whispered his plans to the other student of Ur. "And if all goes well, we've got him."

"Are you crazy?" Gray asked.

"Sorry, but that's the plan." Ice shot out of the ground and trapped Gray. "I don't need you to stop him."

The ice pillar grew higher until it reached the clouds. "You're making a mistake!" Gray shouted as he left earshot. "You can't take this guy by yourself and you know it!"

"What's wrong with you!?" Sherry asked.

"Sit back and enjoy the show." Lyon told Gray. "I've got this."

"I know you're an Ice Mage, but that was cold." Racer said. "Is that really how you treat a friend?"

"Don't ever call us that." Lyon said. "We studied under the same master as kids, but that's all we have in common."

"I don't understand!" Sherry started running toward her crush. "You need help!"

"We don't need him." Lyon said back. "We can beat him all on our own. Together, we will give Lamia Scale its greatest victory. Now lets get to work."

"Uh, okay..." Sherry nodded as she reached the ice mage.

"And I thought Salamander was cocky." Racer said. "Get overconfident and you're sure to lose. But it's not like you ever had a chance against me."

"What was that about overconfidence?" Lyon asked back as Racer vanished from sight.

 **"Marionette Attack: Rock Doll!"** Sherry animated the stone beneath her and it threw a punch that Racer dodged.

"Neat trick, but it's not gonna work on me!" Racer bounced off the stone, delivering blow after blow.

"How about my **Wood Doll!?"** Sherry gave life to a nearby tree, only to have its strikes miss as well.

"It's pointless!" Racer shouted. "You can't hit me!"

"I'm not so sure about that!" Sherry raised her hands and the trees branches trapped Racer between them.

"No, you got me." Racer sarcastically said as he vanished from between the branches.

"How did he-" Sherry start to ask before Racer kicked her to the ground. He was about to repeat it when an tiger of ice swatted at him, forcing the blond to dodge.

"Come and get me, slowpoke!" Lyon shouted.

Racer launched after him and closed the distance. "The only slowpoke here is you."

Lyon turned around and clasped his hands as mist escaped them. "All that speed and you can't do anything with no power behind your attacks. I can already tell you can't end a fight on your own."

"Oh yeah?" Racer asked as he drew closer.

 **"Ice-Make: Hedgehog!"** Lyon swung his hands and ice spike surrounded his back, forcing Racer to stop. "What's wrong? Don't wanna end up a pincushion?" The silverette ran further into the forest. "What's wrong, Racer? Scared to use that speed of yours?"

"You're one cocky kid." Racer mumbled as a green seal appeared beneath him. **"Gear Change: Red Zone!"** The seal turned red and Racer launched forward, kicking up a lot of dust. Lyon looked wide eyed as Racer kicked him in the gut. "Did you really think I'd go all out on some no name like you?"

Lyon stood up and raced into the forest again. "Come and get me!"

Racer appeared next to him and kicked Lyon into the air. The maker mage tumbled for a bit before continuing his sprint. Again and again, he was knocked to the ground as Sherry could only watch.

Lyon kept running as Racer unloaded kicks and fists on him. "Come on, where's all that bravado!?" Lyon willed himself back to his feet and kept running into the woods. "This kid must be stupid or something."

"Where's he going now?" Sherry managed to ask.

Lyon ran until he realized he was reaching a cliff and turned around. **"Ice-Make: Eagles!"** Frozen birds launched forward and Racer dodged them all.

"When is it gonna get through your head?" Racer asked. "You can't hit me!" The birds hit the ground and turned to ice piles as Racer sent Lyon into the air and started striking him repeatedly. "Is that seriously all you've got? What happened to all that big talk from before?"

Lyon crashed against a long and Racer landed on top of him. "You seriously think I can't end a fight on my own?" He pulled a spike that was once a bird out of the ground and held it over Lyons heart. "See, I don't need that power to take you down. As quick as I am, I can take you out for good in the blink of an eye."

"Don't get me wrong. You got some skills, but it all went wrong when you decided come after us. We are the Oraciōn Seis. Six demons, six prayers, six never wielding pillars. Anyone stupid enough to try to and destroy us will pay with their life's. So, say good bye."

"I was right..." Lyon mumbled, confusion Racer. "When I saw those birds flying at super speeds, it hit me. You were never as fast as lightning, you just slow down our perception of time so it would seem that way. You just slowed us down. Once I reached the zone limit of your spell, I realized what was going on. Call yourself what ever you want, but you're just as slow as the rest of us."

Racer twitched in anger as he listened to his magic being explained to him. "And now that you've followed me all the way here, Gray is safe from your spell, and can take you out." Race looked up as the top of the ice pillar was shattered by Gray, holding an ice bow. "He's got a clean shot from there."

"You gave him a sniper post!?" Racer shouted in disbelief.

"Now this is better." Gray said to himself. "Fresh air and a standing target."

"You're bluffing! There's no way he can hit me from there." Racer said back.

"Oh, he will." Lyon pushed himself up. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's to never underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard. They're unstoppable."

 **"Super Freezing Arrow!"** Gray let the shot of ice go and it crashed into Racer, breaking his glasses.

'My one prayer... to be fast... faster than anyone...' Racer told himself. 'That's all I ever wanted.' He rolled along the ground until he stopped near the cliff edge.

"Who'd have though that work?" Gray asked as he and Sherry reached Lyon.

"I can't believe that we still have five more of them to deal with." Lyon mumbled.

"Next time, could you please include me in these plans of yours?" Sherry requested.

"Hey, it was his idea." Gray said about Lyon.

"Thanks." Lyon said back.

"Can you stand?" Gray offered him a hand up.

"Can't I just sit here a moment?" Lyon asked back, making Sherry chuckle.

"I'm not done yet!" Racer stood up and ripped his jacket off. "In the name of the great Oraciōn Seis, I'm taking you to the big slab in the sky with me! We're all gonna cross the finish line in the sky together!"

The three just stared at the blonde in shock, to weak to move as Racer presses a button in his hand. The timer activated, but then the whole bomb shut down before the device fell apart. "Was that it?" Gray asked.

"The fuck?" Racer rips the device of his chest and studies it. "The bomb is a dud!? How!? I built the damn thing myself!?

"Sherry, can you handle him?" Lyon asked the girl, motioning to the blonde. "Kinda low on power here..."

 **"Marionette Attack: Rock Doll!"** Sherry summoned a seal and a golem of stone slammed its fist down on Racer, knocking him out. "Well, that was anticlimatic."

* * *

 _ **Oraciōn Seis Hideout**_

Brain grabbed his head in pain as a mark on his face slowly vanished. "No, Racer... has been beaten? That's not possible... how could one of the Seis been beaten?" He knocked over some objects off the alter in front of him before standing up. "I severely underestimated our enemies..."

He turned around and looked at Midnight. "I never imagined I'd have to send him into the field. Midnight, wake up!" The two toned haired man slowly stood up and opened his eyes. "Kill every last one of them!"

"Yes... father." Midnight replied.

* * *

 **One of the Seis is down, and Brain is not happy. I'm assuming that explosive lacrima is like c4, so stable you can shot it and it won't go off.**

 **I didn't include the guild scene because, well that doesn't work for this story.** **Just one last question for now, where's the bomb?**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	13. Hoteye

**Chapter 13**

 **Hoteye**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 ** _Magnolia_**

 ** _Fairy Tail Guildhall_**

Magnolia city. A calm, peaceful place to raise a family... depending on the day of the week. Home to the Fairy Tail guild, this city had been dragged into many of the guild crazy adventures. Like the guild war they had, or the fighting festival. But most of the time it's a beautiful, wonderful, happy...

"AHHH! A blast of dark energy shot out of the guild hall, blasting a solid hole through a nearby mountain. Right, forget what I just said. It's a bad day to live in the city, because Mirajane is angry.

"Mira, calm down." Elfman begged his older sister.

"The hells the matter with you!?" The goth girl asked. "Our little sister is fighting against six of the deadliest wizards in the world, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!?"

"Yeah, but..." Elfman mumbled.

"BUT WHAT!?" Mirajane asked back

"Mirajane, enough!" Makarov walked down the steps and hopped onto the bar top.

"Master! Send me to take her place! Now!" Mirajane ordered the old man.

"Its too late, Mirajane." Makarov poured himself a beer. "The operation has begun."

"So why didn't you wait for me and Elfman to get back?" Mirajane shouted as she swatted the mug out of his hand.

"We couldn't afford to wait." The master said with a heavy amount of authority in his voice. "The whole conference agreed we needed a takeover mage, and Lisanna was the only one we had available."

"But-" Mirajane shouted.

"Mirajane, show some faith in your sister, like she did with Elfman." Makarov said as the little brother walked over with the mug. "If it make you feel any better, there is a wizard Saint among the group."

* * *

 _ **With Lisanna and Jura**_

The two stood their ground before a rustling turned Jura around. "I know you're there! Show yourself!" The ground turned to a liquid and threatened to swallow the two, forcing Lisanna to turn into her bird form and carry Jura out of the splash zone as the ground crashed where they once stood.

"As expected of a wizard Saint!" Hoteye said as they landed. Jura sent pillars of hardened of stone at the dark wizard, only for them to melt on to the ground.

"Is he the one?" Jura asked as the girl returned to normal.

"No, it's Salamander I need to talk to." Lisanna answered.

"Intresting." Hoteye mumbled to Jura, catching his attention. "Your powers harden the earth, while mine soften it. I wonder which is stronger."

Jura pushed Lisanna behind him and dropped into a fighting stance. "Magic power doesn't matter. The one with the stronger ideology will win."

"No true at all." Hoteye shock his head. "In the end, all that matters is who has the most money."

"Miss Lisanna, run." Jura ordered.

"I told you, I'm not leaving!" Lisanna shouted as she put herself side by side to the Saint. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he won't let me leave at this point."

* * *

 _ **With Lucy and Hibiki**_

Lucy stared at Erza worried before leaves rustled behind her. In a panic, she turned around as Erik popped out of he bush, holding the three smaller beings in his arms. "We're back!"

"Erik!" Lucy shouted in joy.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Erik turned to Hibiki. "All of a sudden this map popped into my head."

"That can wait." The playboy said back. "Is Wendy okay?"

"I think so..." The slayer placed the three down and started shaking Wendy. "Hey, wake up kid! I saved you, now you save Erza."

"That's not how you treat a kid!" Lucy shouted in protest.

Wendy's eyes slowly opened and stared at Erik, before she pushed herself back with a scream. "I'm sorry! I had to do it!"

Erik dropped to his knees and lowered his head. "I can forget about that for now. Erza was bitten by some giant snake. It's got magic venom and she needs help."

"She's hurt?.." Wendy asked before looking over at the red head.

"We need Erza to beat the Oraciōn Seis." Hibiki added. "Without her, we're as good as dead."

"Please, Wendy!" Lucy copied Erik's actions. "We need you to save her."

"O-okay! I'll try to save her!" The girl shouted with focus.

"Hooray..." Happy groaned as Carla stood up.

"How long do you plan to stay like that?" Carla asked? "You're pathetic."

Wendy crouched down beside Erza and held her hands close. **"Sea Dragon Purifier."** A ball of water appeared between her hands and she gently pressed into Erza's wound, creating a large amount of steam. 'I've heard that Jellal's done terrible things to Erza...' The venom slowly boiled away as Wendy kept healing. 'I just can't believe that.'

* * *

 _ **With Jellal**_

Jellal walked through the deepest part of the woods before looking over his shoulder. Sensing nothing, he continued his treck, missing that Natsu was watching him the whole time.

'What gives?' The snake keeper thought to himself. 'I can't hear a damn thing from his head. If I could just hear his thoughts, I wouldn't be following him right now."

Jellal stopped in front of a mutant tree covered in chains. "Wha the hell? How did I not see this place before?" Salamander mumbled as he looked up at the branches. "Looks like Brain was right... is this really where Nirvana is sealed?"

Jellal his hand out and touched the trunk, making the whole tree explode into a pillar of light. "This is it! This is our future! This is Nirvana!" Cubelious wrapped around him and he scratched her chin. 'We've done it, Sorano! The world belongs to us now!'

* * *

 _ **With Erza's Group**_

"There, all done." Wendy wiped her forehead clean of sweat as she turned around. "All the venom is gone. Now we just have to wait for her to wake up."

The Fairy Tail wizards stared at the red head until she turned her head to the side like she was sleeping. "All right!" Everyone cheered at once before trading high fives.

"Looks like I owe you one.." Erik chuckled.

"That's amazing..." Hibiki mumbled from on top of Erza. "The color of her face is lessening... This magic is incredible."

"Get off her!" Lucy shouted.

"Excuse me!" Carla spoke up. "Now that your friend is healed, try not to force Wendy to use her Sea Magic again. She'll tell you that she's find, but I can tell she's exhausted just by looking at her."

"I'm fine." Wendy spoke up. "I'm just worried that's all."

"Once Erza wakes up, we can go after the Seis." Hibiki told the youngest wizard. "We'll be fine."

"It's time to take these guys out!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye!" Happy added. "We're gonna stop them before they get Nirvana!"

A bright light exploded up to the sky as dark tendrils swirled towards it. "A pillar of black light..." Wendy mumbled.

"Did they find it?" Carla asked as Happy hid behind her.

"That's Nirvana!" Hibiki shouted in fear.

* * *

 _ **Oraciōn Seis Hideout**_

"So, it happened..." Midnight mumbled as he and Brain looked at the pillar.

"There's no doubt about it..." Brain nodded. "Nirvana is ours."

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Midnight turned and looked at Brain. "Now if you'll excuse me, there are some pesky guild wizards I need to kill. Don't wait for me. Go to the light, father."

Brain nodded and the two left towards their own goals.

* * *

 _ **With Gray, Lyon and Sherry**_

"That can't be good..." Gray mumbled at the pillar.

"Gray, go find Erik and Erza." Lyon said as Sherry helped him stand. "We'll get the others."

"Okay. Just let me do one thing." The dark bluenette walked over to Racer and froze the blondes feet in a block of ice. "No more running for this guy."

* * *

 ** _With Erik's Group_**

"That has to be Nirvana!" Hibiki said.

"The Oraciōn Seis beat us!?" Lucy asked. "How!?"

"That light..." Erik mumbled as he stared at the pillar in anger. "Jellal is there, no doubt about it!" The mention of the bluenete made Lucy go wide eyed in fear.

Erik took off into the woods leaving the others behind. "Hey, you can't just run away without explaining things to us!"

"No..." Wendy mumbled in fear at her actions. "This is my fault..."

"I'm not gonna let him run into Erza!" Erik said as he sprinted through the forest. "I have to stop him, both of them! I'll kill them if I have to! That way... they can't make her cry again!"

Erzas eyes slowly opened and her mind raced to a single name. 'Jellal...'

* * *

 _ **With Lisanna, Jura and Hoteye**_

"What is that?" Lisanna asked, looking at the spiral.

"That is Nirvana!" Hoteye shouted with joy. "I'm sorry, but time is money, and I'm not going to waste any more. Oh yeah!" He waved his hand and a magic seal appeared. **"Mud Coating!"** A tidal wave of soft earth rolled towards the two light mages.

 **"Iron Rock Wall!** " Jura waved his fingers up and stone pillars blocked the wave. Lisanna charged forward and entered her tiger form. She swung her claws and the dark mage dodged them all.

Hoteye raised his hand and a pillar of mud shot out from under Lisanna and trapped her before it curved back down and slammed her into the ground. "Ugh, I'm gonna need a shower." Lisanna complained before pulling her foot out of the ground as Jura charged the dark wizard.

The wizard Saint thrust his open palms in thrusts and Hoteye dodged them before punching Jura in the stomach, right were the stab wound was. "Seems your still sore, oh yeah!" The ground bubbled before it shot up in a fist, catching Jura's chin, punching him back.

 **"Slurry Shot!"** Hoteye held out his hand and a 70/30 mix of water and earth shot forward and pushed Jura back. A lot of the stone targeted Jura's wound until his grip on the ground gave and sent him flying back into Lisanna.

Lisanna jumped into the air and avoided Jura, turning into her bird form, but Hoteye raised his hand. **"Mud Shot!"** Five pillars of soft dirt shot up and slammed into Lisanna, coating her wings in a crust and not letting her catch any air, as well as slightly breaking them.

In a quick thought, Lisanna turned into her penguin form and aimed for the dark wizard, who raised his hand and summoned a shield of soft earth that bend around the large birds form. Lisanna slid down off the shield as Hoteyes eyes flashed, his Heavens Eye activating. "I got you now!"

The whole ground turned soft and Lisanna started to sink before she flopped back onto her belly and started sliding forward to Hoteye. She reached Hoteye and pointed her beak at him, but a mud arm grabbed her tail and slammed her into a thick tree, returning her to her human form.

Lisanna slowly stood up and ran forward as her body glowed again. **"Animal Soul: Armadillo!"** Her body shortened as she transformed into a bright red armadillo with hot pink feet before she rolled up into a ball and launched at at Hoteye.

The orange haired man's eyes flashed as a seal appeared. **"Mud Trap!"** A giant hole opened up under Lisanna before it swallowed her and closed shut.

"Miss Lisanna!" Jura shouted as he held his fist out, summoning a seal. **"Iron Rock Fist!"** A stone fist shot out of the seal and hit Hoteye, sending him into a tree. He ran to the ground where Lisanna was swallowed and started digging. "No!"

A cloud of dirt popped up and a large brown mole with a tuff of white hair stuck its head out of the ground. "I'm okay!" Lisanna said as she crawled out of the ground. "Knew having this soul would come in handy." Her body glowed and she returned to normal. "How are we gonna beat this guy? It's like he has a counter for everything he does."

"I have a spell I've been working on, but I need time." Jura whispered to the girl as Hoteye stood up.

"How long do you need?" Lisanna asked.

"As much as you can get me." The saint answered. Lisanna jumped as her body glowed again, returning to her mole form as she dove back into the ground.

"Oh, no. What ever shall I do?" Hoteye sarcastically asked as he activated his Heaven's Eye. Quickly finding the girl digging under him, he activated his Earth magic and melted the ground, exposing Lisanna.

She turned back into human before launching forward and turned into her tiger form. She raised her leg and tried to deliver a kick, only for Hoteye to catch it. She jumped and delivered an enzuigiri dazing Hoteye long enough for her turn into her harpy form and take to the sky.

Bearing her talons at the dark wizard, she dive bombed Hoteye, only for a muddy hand to reach up, grab her legs and pull her down in a slam. The hand picked her up again and turned into a ball on a pillar before shrinking in on Lisanna making her scream in pain. "Tell me, what was the point of all this? Oh yeah." Hoteye asked as the muddy earth squeezed Lisanna tighter.

Lisanna looked up and smirked at the dark wizard. "It's called a distraction."

 **"Rumbling Mount Fuji!"** Jura shouted before slamming his hands on the ground, letting a giant beam of geothermal energy enveloped Hoteye for three minutes. The beam faded and Hoteye, singed and opened jaw, started falling to his back.

'To see my brother... just one more time...' He thought as he looked up at Nirvana. 'That is my prayer...' He hit the ground and dropped his book, defeated. The mud hardened around Lisanna and she turned into her rabbit form, breaking free.

"One down..." Lisanna said as the Saint studied his wound before collapsing against a tree. "Are you okay?" She returned to normal and ran over.

"I'm fine..." Jura slung his arm over her shoulder and let her help him stand up. "Did we win?" Lisanna nodded, making him smile.

* * *

 _ **With Brain**_

"No!" Brain shouted in anger as one of the lines on his face vanished. "Not Hoteye as well! I will not let these fool destroy my dream!"

* * *

 **Well, Hoteye is done. I struggled with this one, but NiA helped me out a lot. Up next is Angel, and let me tell you now, she will NOT go down easy. See you then.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	14. Angel

**Chapter 14**

 **Angel**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 ** _With Ren and Eve_**

"Any idea what that is?" Eve asked pointing to the spiral.

"No clue." Ren answered before noticing a black mist escape a tree. "What the? Some black stuff is flowing out of the tree. It's almost like it's being sucked out of it."

"What could do that?" Eve mumbled before Ren gasped.

"You don't think that's where Nirvana is hidden, do you?" The black skinned wizard asked.

"Wait, if that's true, then someone's already gotten to it!" Eve shouted in a panic.

"If it was, then Gray didn't unleash it." Both looked over as Lyon and Sherry walked out of the woods. "He was with us when we took down Racer."

"You beat one of the Seis?" Eve asked, making the two nod. "That's good, now we only have to worry about five of them."

"But that doesn't answer the question, 'who unleashed it?'." Ren said.

"On the plus side, we don't need to keep searching for Wendy." Sherry said. "Erik found her, and he's heading back to the others now."

* * *

 ** _With Erza's group._**

"We have to go after him." Hibiki said.

"Why would he mention Jellal out of no where?" Lucy mumbled.

"I can explain later!" Happy shouted. "Right now, we have to-" A scream from Carla cut him off.

Everyone looked over and found Carla staring at the ground. "Erza's just disappeared!" Wendy stared at the grass in a panic. "What's with that woman!? Not even a word of thanks to Wendy for saving her!"

"Wait, do you think she heard us talking about Jellal, do you?" Happy asked.

"It's all my fault..." Wendy whispered between her tears. "It's all because I healed Jellal... they found Nirvana, Erza disappeared, and Erik is..." Hibiki held out his hand and a screen blasted Wendy, knocking her unconscious.

"What is the matter with you!?" Carla shouted.

* * *

 _ **With Lisanna and Jura**_

Lisanna looked over her shoulder as she carried Jura through the woods. "Did you hear something?"

"What was it?" The Saint asked.

"It was like a, piri piri." She explained.

"That doesn't sound like a real word." Jura said. "Maybe it was a bird."

Lisanna turned back and continued to carry him. "Yeah, I guess it was."

* * *

 _ **With Erik**_

Erik ran through the woods as fast as he could. 'I have to find Jellal and Salamander.' He looked up as a pit crew like guild started screaming about Racer. "Out of my way!" Erik used a Wing Attack and defeated them all at once. "I'm not letting either of them near Erza again."

* * *

 _ **With Hibiki's Group**_

Hibiki carried Wendy on his back as the group ran through the forest. "Look, I didn't mean to startle you, but she'll be fine. I just knocked her out."

"That still,doesn't explain why!" Lucy shouted. "And why are we running all of a sudden?"

"We have to reach Erik and Erza!" Hibiki explained. "Just keep going until you reach the light!"

"Give is one reason why we should believe you?" Carla asked as she and Happy flew next to them. "I understand that Wendy can be a handful, but that's no reason to hit her!"

"That's not cool!" Happy added.

Hibiki ran further before coming to a stop. "I had to do it." The other reached him and stopped as well. "The truth is... I know more about Nirvana than I let on."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"But because of Nirvana's nature, I couldn't tell anyone." He explained. "Even just by telling you about what it can do, I'm putting you alll at risk. That's what the master only told me. The others have no idea."

"So what did he tell you?" Lucy asked.

"Nirvana is extremely dangerous magic." Hibiki explained. "It can turn light into darkness in an instant."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Happy asked.

"I have to agree with the tomcat." Carla added.

"So, it switches them?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't happen until the final stage." Hibiki said, looking up at the light show. "Once it's been unsealed, it shots off a black beam of light, like what we're seeing. After that, it goes and search for those caught in between the two and switch anyone wavering to the opposite alignment. In other words, take a good guy who's down in the dumps, and they'll turn to evil."

The group stared at him until he started running again and they gave chance. "So, you knocked Wendy out to protect her?" Carla asked.

"She was at risk." He explained. "Powerful emotions like guilt are a likely target for Nirvana. If I hadn't done something soon, she would have switched over to the other side."

"Wait, what about Erik?" Lucy asked. "Isn't anger negative an emotion?"

"Honestly, I don't know..." Hibiki answered. "His anger is for some else's sake, so it may not be truly negative."

"I don't understand what your saying!" Happy shouted.

"That's because you're an idiot." Carla said. "Let use small words for you. Now that the seal has been broken, Nirvana has the power to turn those good evil, and those evil good. Do you understand now?"

"I kept quiet for as long as I could, because if I told you, you'd end up at risk." Hibiki explained. "Once you start thinking in terms of good and evil, you'll bring negative feelings to the surface. Before you know it, you're lost in them. 'If that person didn't exist... whose fault is all this pain... Why does this happen to me?' These feeling are judged by Nirvana, and allow it to change who you are."

* * *

 ** _With Lyons Group_**

 **"Ice-Make: Eagle!"** Lyon crafted a dozen birds that Midnight shattered just by waving his arm.

 **"Wood Doll!"** Sherry's doll slammed its fist down only for it to be ripped off by Midnight's glance.

"How pathetic..." The two toned hair man said before waving his arm, sending the two, and Eve, crashing into a tree with the sick crack of broken bones. "Is this the limit of your power?"

"Ren! Run!" Eve shouted as he looked up at the black haired wizard. Begrudgingly, he listened to his friend and turned around, only to be slammed into the ground.

"No one leaves here." Midnight walked forward and stomped on Ren's hand, breaking a few fingers. "I love to hear the screams of my prey."

* * *

 _ **With Hibiki's Group**_

"So, when Nirvana is fully activated, all of us could just turn evil?" Lucy asked.

"Wait, if it can turn good guys bad, does that mean it can turn dark wizards good?" Happy asked.

"Its possible, but I don't have an answer at the moment." Hibiki answered. "But what makes Nirvana really terrifying is that it can be control to do whatever the caster wants."

"What?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I'll explain." He said. "Let's say that a wizard wants to wipe out a specific guild. They could have the members slaughter each other, make them go to war with a stronger guild, and they barely have to lift a finger. We have to stop it as soon as possible, or else all the light guilds are doomed."

* * *

 _ **With Erik**_

"Come on out, Jellal!" Erik shouted. "I'll do what ever it take to make sure you don't hurt Erza again!" His eye caught a glimmer of white and stopped running. Lisanna was floating down a river unconscious. "Lisanna!" He slid down the cliff and jumped into the river after her. "What happened? I though you were with Lamia Scale?"

A dark smirk appeared on her face as she pulled a string and Erik found himself standing on a raft. "Wait, what the..." His motion sickness kicked in and he dropped to his knees. "Lisanna..." Erik groaned as he looked up as the girl. "Why?"

"Because if I can't have you, no one can." Her hand glowed and was replaced by her tigers claws. "I refuse to lose you to some blonde bimbo like Lucy." She raised her hand and the claws unsheathed. "We'll be together forever, Erik."

Just as she started to swing, an arrow pierced the raft in front of her. "Lisanna, what is wrong with you!?" Lucy asked as the group, plus Sagitarius, stood on the riverbank.

"Lucy..." Erik mumbled.

"Could you maybe not say my name before puking!?" Lucy asked as the raft bumped into a stone, stopping it.

"Stay out of this, bitch." Lisanna growled. "Once I'm done with him, I'll be sure to claw you eyes out too."

Everyone stared at Lisanna's words in shock. "Is this Nirvana?" Lucy asked herself.

"Get me off this thing..." Erik groaned.

"The things not even moving so man up!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm coming Erik!" Happy took to the air and flew towards him, before Lisanna's arm turned into a wing and she swatted Happy into a tree, knocking him out.

"How could you!" Carla shouted from the side.

"That's your 'son'!" Lucy added.

"Information on Happy: Has the ability to fly, but he can only carry one person at a time. Not physically strong. Was hatched from an egg by Lisanna and Erik." Lisanna mumbled almost robotically. "That's all the information Lisanna has."

"Lisanna, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked back.

Hibiki put Wendy down and looked over at the girl. "My guess is that she's the first victim of Nirvana. She's switched to the dark side."

"Information on Lucy: new comer to Fairy Tail. Progressing into a skilled fighter, but still cannot defeat any major opponents on her own." Lisanna said, confusing Lucy. "Oh, she's a Celestial Spirit mage. Oh, really, she has his key?"

"Lisanna, please stop this!" Lucy shouted as Hibiki stood up.

"That's not Lisanna." He told her. "I know you're an imposter, so just drop the shtick."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Accessing information on Hibiki." Lisanna said. "Member of the Blue Pegasus guild. Ladies man... Clearly hiding a broken heart."

"Can't you just incapacite her so we can move on to Nirvana?" Carla asked as she stood next to Wendy.

"I get it..." Lucy mumbled. "Nirvana only affects those wavering between good and evil. So there's no way Lisanna could fall to the darkness, because she's like the sweetest person on the planet. Who are you!?" Lisanna chuckled before breaking out into a full blown laugh. Her eyes had turned black before a puff of smoke appeared. As it faded, Lucy stood on the raft. "It's me!?"

"Are you just stupid?" Hibiki asked. "Do you really think your pet fooling us? The real Lucy's right here, so why not just show us your true form already."

"You really wanna see my true form?" 'Lucy' asked. "I think you'll find I'm every bit as real as that bimbo." The imposter lifted her shirt and flashed the three, mortifying Lucy, but impressing Hibiki and the spirit.

"So... wobbly..." Erik groaned, unaware of the context. Hibiki nodded and Lucy punched him in the face.

"Sad part is, it's only gonna get worse from here on out." The imposter said as she lowered her shirt. "Now I know all the keys you're carrying. This should be fun. Sagittarius, fire away."

Hibiki turned around and blocked most of the shots the confused archer fired at him, but was still knocked out. "What is wrong with you?" Lucy shouted before running over to the playboy.

"I thought you only took orders from Lucy?" Carla asked.

"I... do..." The spirit said back. "But my body... just moved... on it's own.."

"Hang in there! You'll be all right!" Lucy shouted as Hibiki layed on the ground and she turned to the doppelgänger. "How are you controlling Sagittarius?"

"I'm a perfect copy of you, meaning your spirits are putty in my hands." The duplicate said. Sagittarius pulled back an arrow before unleashing a storm of them at the two, forcing Hibiki to put up his monitor shield.

"Carla, take Wendy and get her out of here!" Lucy shouted and the cat obeyed. "I'm gonna close your gate, so you can't do anymore harm." Lucy pulled out Sagittarius' key. "Don't worry. I know it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, lady Lucy." The archer saluted before disappearing in a glimmer.

"Finally." The imposter pulled out her own key. **"Open, Gate of the Archer - Sagittarius."** The Spirit reappeared, just as confused as the real Lucy. "Calm down, and just shoot the cat in the sky."

"I cannot!" The spirit said back.

"What?" Are you disobeying an order from your master?" 'Lucy' asked, her voice shifting to a higher pitch.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Lucy." Sagittarius said, fighting his own body as it drew an arrow and pointed it at Carla. "Send me back, Lucy."

Lucy nodded and tried to close his gate, but nothing happened. "Moron, I'm the one who summoned him, so that means I'm the only one who can close his gate." The copy teased the original. "Just shoot it already."

"That's enough..." Angel walked out of the woods. "Nirvana has been found, so we don't need the brat anymore. No need to keep wasting energy, my pets."

"Okay!" 'Lucy' turned into smoke and Sagittarius faded back to the spirit world. The smoke disappeared and Gemi and Mini floated over to Angel.

"Well, hello, Lucy. Tell me, what's it like to gaze at an angel?" The dark wizard asked.

"It makes me want to be blind!" Lucy shouted back.

"I think that can be arranged." Angel chuckled. "Have my pets been entertaining you? It's a pretty impressive trick, wouldn't you say? Oh, where are my manners, this Gemi and Mini. I think you know of them, the Gemini twins. Celestial spirits make such wonderful toys."

"You're a Celestial wizard?" Lucy asked. "That's disgusting." 'I know I'm not gonna fall to the darkness. And I can't see her going to the light. So I don't have to worry about Nirvana. But still, Hibiki and Erik are down. So it's all up to me. Lucky for me, we're next to river. And that means that Aquarius can't be far behind.'

"Those keys of yours would be a wonderful addition to my collection." Angel said, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts. "Give them over now, and I promise not to call in my partner. He can be very unpleasant when I'm unhappy."

"Not gonna happen!" Lucy pulled out the mermaids key and slammed it into the water. **"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer - "**

"Be gone." Angel waved her hands and the two spirits left.

 **"Aquarius!"** Lucy finished the summoning and mermaid appeared. "Wipe her out! I don't care if you take me with her!"

"That's what I was planing on." The bluenette said as water pooled into her urn. "Every single one of you will drown."

 **"Open, Gate of the Scorpion -"** Angel started as a golden light left her key, making Aquarius stop her attack. **"Scorpio!"** The spirit appeared and he looked... weird, to say the least. Like a cross between a cyborg snake, wanna-be rocker and monk weird.

Instantly, Aquarius started acting like a love struck high school girl. Lucy somehow managed to put two and two together, just in time for them to leave on a date, but not before Aquarius threatened her, again.

"Enjoy yourselves." Angel waved goodbye as the two vanished. "Once she's dead, maybe we can go on a double."

"Wait, you have someone in your life?!" Lucy asked in shock. "Why does every evil girl I know have a man in her life?"

Angel merely chuckled before walking over to Lucy. "I'm just surprised that you've survived this long, without knowing how the Celestial Spirit interact with each other." A superkick sent Lucy crashing backward. "A novice like you can't hope to beat me!"

'How am I going to beat her without my strongest spirit?' Lucy thought in a panic underwater. 'Wait!' The blonde burst out of the water, holding a different key. 'I've still got one more power house!' **"Open, Gate of the Lion - Leo!"**

"Your prince is here." Loke said as he appeared.

"Leo?" Hibiki asked in shock.

"If we don't beat this chick, all the guilds will destroy each other." Lucy told the spirit.

"Don't worry." Loke pushed his glasses up. "I'll take care of it."

"Just how slow are you?" Angel asked with a chuckle. "Let me give you another lesson on relationships." She pulled out another key. **"Open, Gate of the Ram-"** All three stared in shock as a girl with pink hair and horns in a white dress appeared. **"Aries."**

"I'm sorry, Leo..." The new spirit said.

"How did she get her hands on her?" Lucy asked. "I thought she was one of Karen's spirits... I can't ask Loke to fight her..."

Hibiki stared at the ram spirit in shock. 'Aries... why are you here?'

"Why do you have Karen's spirit?" Lucy asked.

"Who do you think helped kill her?" Angel asked as she pat the spirit on the head. "I told you my man can be unpleasant. She wasn't much of a fight. She tried to open two gates when she could barely stand. It was like she gave me her keys on a platter. I just wish she put up more of a fight. I can't even count the number of wizards who lost their lives to me."

Leo glared at her as Angel looked over to Lucy. "You'll just end up another name on the obituary page."

'This woman... killed killed my love. She was murdered by one of her own. A Celestial wizard... I'll kill them all!' Hibiki thought in a blind rage before looking up at Nirvana. 'No! I can't think like that, or else Nirvana will take hold. I can't think of her!'

"You finally get to see each other, and now you have to fight?" Lucy asked as she looked at Leo's key. "No, I can't let you do this. Close-"

She held the key out and Loke stoped her. "I don't need you to protect me. Me and Aries might be old friends, but now our contracts are different. And we'll fight for our wizards."

Aries nodded at her friends statement. "I may owe my life to you, Leo, but right now you are my enemy."

Lucy could only watch as the spirits charged at each other. "For that is our pride!" Both spirits shouted before they began trading blows.

"What do you know, they're actually fighting?" Angel chuckled out. "It may not be five stars, but I'm not one to stop good theater."

"Stop it..." Lucy was sick to her stomach watching this. "Friends should fight... please stop..."

Angel watched the scene and had a different thought. "I suppose it's not going the way I wanted it to... I didn't think she'd have to fight someone like Leo. But it's not a problem." She reached into her dress and pulled out her silver key. **"Open, Gate of the Chisel - Caelum!"**

The Spirit appeared and floated over the water. "Time for some target practice. Once Leo is stopped in his tracks, fire away." The Spirit transformed into its cannon form and fired, ripping through both spirits, shocking Lucy and making Angel laugh. "Now that is priceless."

"Leo..." Aries reached out to her friend as he did the same before both faded back to the Spirit world.

"And THAT is how you how you pull of multiple summons." Angel bragged as Caelum returned to normal. "Looks like big, bad Leo will be out of action for a while."

Lucy could only clench her fist in anger. "You disgust me..."

"Wait, are you crying?" Angel asked. "It's not like Celestial spirits can die or anything."

"That doesn't me they don't feel pain!" Lucy shouted back. "They aren't just dolls for you to play with! A real Celestial wizard would know that!" Angel chuckled as Lucy pulled out a key. **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!"** The Spirit charged forward with its axe ready to swing.

"Gemini." Angel tapped the key and the spirits reappeared before turning back into Lucy. Like the idiot he is, he fell head over hooves for the copy before getting sent sky high as the doppelgänger swung Caelum like a sword.

"Taurus!" Lucy dropped to her knees, making Angel laugh.

"I'm sorry to say, but you're simply out gunned." The dark wizard said. "I'm far more powerful than a novice like you." Gemini walked over and started beating on Lucy with Caelum. "Poor girl, no need to beat yourself up over the matter." She laughed at her own joke as Lucy crashed into the water. "I think she needs more pain."

Hibiki smiled darkly at Lucy. "More pain..."

Lucy tried to stand but fell back, looking at Angel. "Quit staring at me. It's annoying."

"Release Aries." The blonde, shocking Gemini.

"Wait, that's your last request?" Angel asked.

"Karen tormented her, broke her on a daily basis." Lucy said. "She deserves to be happy, but that won't until she's free..."

Gemini glared at the blonde and swung her sword, sending Lucy crashing backwards. "Is that the way to ask for something we want?" Angel teased.

"Please..." Lucy begged. "Let her go... she deserves to be with Loke. And we can make that happen. Do what you want with me but let her find her own happiness."

"For free?" Angel asked.

"You can have anything, except for my spirits!" Lucy shouted. "You can even take my life."

"I have a better idea..." Angel said. "Why don't I just kill you and take your spirits? Gemini, kill her." The spirit raised the sword to strike, but stopped in the air. "What are you waiting for!?"

"I... hear a strange voice..." Geminis voice started to warp between their own and Lucy's. "It's in my head..." All of the passion Lucy felt for her spirits poured into the spirits head as a tear fell. "I can't kill her... she loves us... she's willing to give her life for us..."

"Begone!" Angel swung her key and closed the gate, making Caelum drop over the river. "You useless piece of trash!" Angel watched as Hibiki walked over to Lucy and grabbed her neck. "No way! Your friend swapped sides in the middle of the fight!?" Angel laughed as she waited for Hibiki to strangle Lucy.

"Calm down..." His glowing hands moved to her head. "This might sting a bit. I'm gonna use archive to teach you an advanced spell." Archive activated and Lucy gasped.

"What!?" Angel gasped as Caelum floated over.

Lucy screamed as thousands of spells raced through her head. 'Talk about a close one...' Hibiki thought. 'I almost fell to the dark side. But then your love for your spirits drove the darkness away. If anyone can make this work, you can.'

"Caelum, take them out!" Angel ordered as the spirit turned into its cannon form.

The last of the data given, Hibiki fell over into the water. 'It's all up to you, Lucy...'

Angel found herself surrounded by planetary bodies in an unknown plane. **"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..."** Angel stood in a panic as Lucy's eyes snapped open. **"Shine!** **Urano Metria!**

The planetary orbs peppered Angel into the air until she splashed into the water. Hibiki smiled as Lucy looked around confused. "Did... I win?" She looked around turning to Erik in a panic. "Erik!" She walked over a bit before Angel, her clothing destroyed but there was barely a scratch on her, exploded out of the water, holding Caelum.

"I will... not lose..." The spirit turned into its cannon form and began to charge. "I am one of the Oraciōn Seis. You never stood a chance!"

'Why are her clothes torn up?' Lucy asked, blanking on the fact that she caused the injuries. 'It feels like all my strength is gone...'

"Time to die!" Angel fired the blast and it flew straight at Lucy, before it curved around her and hit the rock holding the raft in place, breaking it in half. "You betrayed me too!?" The spirit beeped in response before returning to the Spirit world.

"Just give up already! It's over!" Lucy shouted.

"You don't get it, do you!?" Angel asked in anger as she threw off her headband. "I'm not doing this for the Oración Seis! I'm not doing this because of Nirvana! I'm doing this for me!" She tackled the blonde and forced Lucy onto the raft, making the raft move again.

"I'm not!" She delivered a punch that shattered Lucy's nose. "Gonna lose!" Another punch cracked her skull. "To You!" She raised both her hands and delivered a doublefist slam to the blondes head. She put the blonde on the raft before shoving her head into the water and wrapping her fingers around Lucy's throat. "Die! Die! DIE!" She squeezed her finger tighter when Hibiki grabbed her head.

 **"Overload."** Thousands of data points ran through Angels head, making her scream in pain until her body just shut down.

As she fell into the water, she looked up at Nirvana. 'My one prayer... just to be with you... forever... I'm sorry, Natsu.' Her body hit the water with a splash and started floating downstream before getting pulled to the left by the current.

"That was for Karen..." Hibiki fell back and crashed into the river bank.

Beaten badly, Lucy watched Angel float pass by before realizing that the two on the raft were heading for a waterfall. "Oh, come on!" She braced herself on the wood as they went over the fall.

* * *

 _ **With Brain**_

Brain grabbed his face in pain as another mark faded away. "Not possible... Angel has also been defeated!? Mark my words, I will avenge you all! The light will come crashing down, and your deaths will be avenged."

* * *

 _ **With Angel**_

Angel, still very much alive, floated down the river, pissed off as if she heard Brain. "I'm not dead, ya know."

* * *

 **Is it wrong that I really enjoyed writing Lucy getting beaten up by Angel? Pay no attention to what Gemini said as Lisanna. That was just a dig at all 'bitch Lisanna' stories. It's just pointless drabble, just like those stories.**

 **Brief explanation about those tattoos. EVERYONE who gets one will find themselves with a little something special. In Angel's case, she's got Natsu's strength and endurance, so while her body is tough, her mind is still human and can only take so much information at one point before just shutting down. On the plus side though, all that data she saw MIGHT give her access to something special.**

 **Let me be very clear, this is a HIBIKI win, not a Lucy win. He's the one who finally took Angel out, and Natsu's not gonna be happy about that.** **The only question is, how unhappy?**

 **Now, next is the chapter where Lucy and Erik get the spirit garbs, but I don't want him to wear the same thing that Natsu did. So, does anyone have any suggestions? Leave them in the reviews.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	15. March Towards Destruction

**Chapter 15**

 **March Towards Destruction**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 _ **With Erza**_

The armored female ran through the forest, thinking about a single name. 'Jellal... he's come back to life. How? And why did he show up here of all places?' Her mind flashed between him as a child and as an adult. 'How am I suppose to feel? How am I supposed to face him?'

Erza soon found herself at Nirvana's resting place. The dust swirled around her until it was blown away as she came face to face with Jellal. The once old friends stared at each other, unaware of the hidden foe.

'Titania, what the fuck is she doing here?' Salamander thought from the side. 'I knew we should have just killed the runt. I was so focused on Jellal, I didn't even notice her coming. I can't let her stop him from activating Nirvana!'

"Jellal..." Erza was the first to speak.

"Erza..." Jellal said back.

"Tell me, why are you here!?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that..." He said back. "Erza... who is that?" Erza gasped at the question. "That's the only word I can remember..." He grabbed his head in pain. "I don't know who I am... or where I came from... can you tell me?" He looked up at Erza in hopes she would know. "Just tell me who Erza is! Please, if you know, you have to tell me!"

Erza stared back with tears in her eyes.

'Wait, this guy lost all his memories?' Salamander asked himself. He heard Erza's thoughts and smiled. 'Titania, you snake.'

Erza started to walk forward, scaring Jellal. "Stay away!" He held out his hand and blasted her with golden energy. Battered and bruised, she stood still, staring at him

"Then you come to me, because I am Erza." He stared at her before she continued. "Your name is Jellal. You were a good friend. But you were forced to do horrible things by our captors. In the end, you saved the world by sacrificing yourself." Jellal stared at Erza with a soft smile.

"Oh, that's bullshit." Both looked over as Salamander walked out from behind a corner. "Tell him how you really feel, Titania."

"Salamander!" Erza summoned a sword and swung it at him, only for him to dodge before kicking her into a large rock. He reached Jellal and pushed his head up.

"According to her real thoughts, you were a tyrant." Salamander said, shocking Jellal. "You disrespected the dead, tormented your so called friends, destroyed the magic council, and almost caused a war. You even smiled as you watched me kill your old friend. No matter what lies she tells you, you are and always will be a monster."

* * *

 _ **With Lucy**_

Lucy groaned as she woke up. She grabbed her nose in pain only to find it in a cast on it. "Who did this?" She looked down and noticed her new outfit. "And where did this come from?"

"I brought those from the Celestial Spirit world." The blonde looked over at Virgo. "And I changed you and treated your wound."

Erik groaned as he woke up in a similar style of garments. "Where am I?"

"I also did the same for sir Erik." Virgo said.

"Totaly unnecessary." Lucy said back.

Erik shot up and looked around. "Jellal! Wait, where's that light thing?" He turned and all looked at the massive beam of light.

"Were closer, but it looks kinda different." Lucy said.

"Yes, the light changed while you two were unconscious." Virgo explained.

Erik growled at the light before calming down with a breath before turning to Lucy. "Thanks for helping me back there, Lucy."

"Uh, no problem..." She mumbled back.

"She likes you." Virgo teased, annoying the blonde.

"Wait, where's Happy?" Erik asked before turning to Lucy. "Matter of fact, weren't you suppose to stay with Erza?"

Lucy dropped her head in shame. "I was, but we got split up."

He turned back to the light. "Looks like we're gonna have to head towards the light on our own."

"Goodbye for now, princess." Virgo bowed before fading back to the Spirit world.

"Hold on!" Lucy tried to stop it but couldn't. 'That's right, I don't summon her. She crossed over using her own power. Does that mean I use up all of mine?'

Erik heard a rustle in the bushes and turn to it. "Come on out, now!"

"Calm down, scale licker." Both recognized the voice as Grays as he stepped out of the forest. "Why are you two dressed the same?"

"Virdo gave them to us." Erik answered.

"For the hundredth time, it's Virgo." Lucy said as she shook her head, noticing the bandage wrapped around her head.

"What happen to you?" Gray asked, slightly limping as he walked forward.

"Had to fight a member of the Oraciōn Seis." Lucy explained. "She almost strangled me to death before she went down."

"Well, that's two down then." Gray smiled. "Me and Lyon took down another member. Weirdo even tried to fool us into thinking he had a bomb."

"So, that's two down, and four to go." Erik said, looking over to the light. "Including him..."

"So what is that thing?" Gray asked.

"That's Nirvana..." Lucy answered.

* * *

 _ **With Happy**_

The cat, having pulled himself out of the tree, dragged Hibiki to the shore of the river. "I hope the others are okay..."

* * *

 _ **Nirvana's Resting Place**_

"So, now that you know what Erza really thinks of you, how did you unseal Nirvana?" Salamander asked. Erza tried to hit him but the snake blocked her sword.

"While I was unconscious, I heard someone's voice." Jellal spoke up. "I must have Nirvana, that's what it said. It was strange, but when I woke up, I knew exactly where to find it. I could also sense how dangerous this magic is. And so, I decided to break Nirvana's seal, so I could destroy it."

"You what?" Salamander shouted.

"How do you plan to do that?" Erza asked.

"I've cast a Self-Destruction Spell on this monstrosity." Jellal explained as purple magic lines spread across Nirvana. "Nirvana will soon be completely destroyed."

"You bastard!" Salamander threw Jellal to the side and studied the lines. "Damn it, I've never disrupted a spell like this. One wrong vibration and I could set this thing off!" He turned back to Jellal in anger. "Tell me how to stop this thing, right now!"

Jellal grabbed his chest in pain. "Erza... every time I hear that name, a calmness washes over me. Kindness, friendliness, a fierce unwavering loyalty... There's not a doubt in my mind you'll continue to hate me. But that's hatred will only rob you of your freedom. If I really am your friend, I can't allow that."

Jellal coughed in pain as Erza stared at him before she noticed the Self-Destruction spell on him. "I'm sorry you've suffered because of me. I'll do what I can to make it right."

"You fuck!" Salamander shouted as Jellal fell back.

"Be free... from your hatred..." Jellal whispered as Erza stared at him. "I'll take it all with me..."

"Is this moron for real!?" Salamander asked. "He's gonna blow himself up with Nirvana!?"

"Be free... from your hatred..." Jellal whispered as Erza stared at him. "I'll take it all with me..."

"If he blows, he's taking the shut down codes with him!" Salamander growled.

Jellal hit the ground and Erza ran toward him, shouting his name. Reaching him, she grabbed his collar and lifted his head off the ground. "Listen to me! I won't allow you to die like this! You have to atone for your sins!"

His eyes opened again and he stared up at Erza. "You can't die ignorant of what you've done! You won't ever be forgiven by the people you've hurt! Own your sins and fight! Jellal!" Tears fell from her eyes as Jellal took notice.

"Erza... don't cry..." His words made her look at the water in her hand. "You're a good person..." His head fell back and he closed his eyes again.

"Jellal!" Erza shouted again. "Pull yourself together."

A staff slammed into the ground. "What is the meaning of this foolishness?" Brain asked.

"He's here..." Salamander mumbled. Erza whipped the tears from her eyes and glared at Brain.

The Oraciōn Seis leader looked up and noticed the lines on Nirvana. "A Self-Destructuon Spell?"

"Jellal cast it!" The pinkette shouted. "If we don't stop this idiot, all our work will be for nothing!"

Brain merely smirked at the panicking wizard before walking over. "Calm down, Salamander. I don't get the name 'Brain' by chance. Do you know how I came to be called that? I worked at the Bureau of Magical Development and during my time there, I produced hundreds of spells, including ones like this. I hold that knowledge to this day."

He walked passed the friends and looked down at Jellal. "In fact, I was the one who taught you how to use it. Or did you forget that as well?" He finally noticed the seal on Jellal. "So he plans to take the cancellation code with him, does he?"

"Something tells me he's not gonna stroll down memory lane with you." Salamander said, catching Brain's attention. "All that ethernano wiped him clean."

Brain laughed at the statement. "Is that so? How comical." Erza glared at him as Brain reached the wall and touched a section. "We have no further need for him. Even with out the codes, I can nullify this spell." He raised his hand and the spell broke like glass.

Erza and Jellal stared in horror. "You can't..."

"Nice!" Salamander cheered.

Brain chuckled at Jellal's actions. "In trying to make amends, Jellal, you've given Nirvana to my control!"

Erza launched forward and summoned a sword. "I won't let you!"

"Nirvana! Arise!" At Brain's words, the ground shot up, catching Erza and Jellal. "Reveal your true face!"

"This is it!" Salamander shouted. "This is the sound of our future! Light crashing to the ground!" The whole ground exploded as Jellal and Erza reached out for each other. The pillar of light exploded and grew in size. "I'll go get the others." Salamander took to the sky's on Cubelious, listening for his teammates.

* * *

 ** _With The Fairy Tail Group_**

"What the heck is that!?" Erik asked as they stared at the light.

"I hope that's not as bad as it looks." Gray said.

"No I think it is." Lucy said.

"And once again, Erza is right in the middle of things." Gray complained.

"This is the most dangerous thing I've ever smelled!" Erik shouted.

Giant stone tendrils shot out of the ground, raising the light even higher. "Now what's going on!?" Erik asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Gray said.

"Do you think this is Nirvana?" Lucy asked. The ground beneath them started to shake before a tendril lifted them into the air. "I hate being right!"

* * *

 _ **With Wendy**_

Wendy screamed as a tendril shot up beneath her before Carla picked her up. Both looked as the light and dust faded, showing a giant ancient city on leg, covered in moss and plant life.

* * *

 _ **With Brain**_

"At last, it is mine!" Brain shouted at the top of his lungs. "The greatest weapon against light itself! The legendary reversal magic, Nirvana! Those pathetic light guilds strongest weapons, unity and trust, will be useless from now on!"

* * *

 _ **With Erza**_

Titania held onto the ledge for dear life in one hand and Jellal in the other. "Cancel that Self-Destruction spell you've put on yourself. Do it now." Jellal just looked up at her. "You have a duty, and that's to stay alive. No matter what you've done, you have to fight for your life!"

Jella just dropped his head in shame. "I failed... I couldn't stop Nirvana..." Summoning her strength, Erza pulled Jellal up onto the ledge. "The world is doomed, and its all my fault."

"It's not doomed yet." Erza looked over to a leg. "Look there." Jellal followed her eyes to a cloud of dust climbing the leg. Erik, Gray and Lucy were running up leg, roaring their lungs out.

Wendy and Carla saw the cloud and flew towards it.

* * *

 _ **With Lisanna and Jura**_

"Go on ahead." Jura told the girl. "I'll meet you there soon." Lisanna nodded and turned into her bird form, flying up the leg. "I should really have fixed that wound..."

* * *

 _ **Ledge**_

The two on the ledge stared at the sight. "As long as we can breath, hope will never die." The red head said.

"Once we get to the top, I'll smash this thing into a million pieces!" Erik shouted.

"So, why did Virgo give you guys wearing matching outfits?" Gray asked Lucy.

"I'll explain later!" The blonde shouted back.

"That hope will never leave your life." Erza turned back to Jellal. "So never give up the end." Jellal nodded as she helped him to his feet.

* * *

 _ **Above the Forest**_

Salamander stood on Cubelious as the sun set, listening for his guildmates. 'Racer and Hoteye have been beaten... guess we underestimated them. Midnight's already on board the city, so that leave-' His eyes went wide as he found Angel. 'No, no no no no!' He tapped Cubelious and flew towards a stagnant pond, finding Angel floating in it.

"Natsu..." She weakly reached out and he pulled her out of the water before resting her against a tree. "I'm sorry..." Tears fell from her eyes before he wiped them away. Physically, she was fine, but her mind was exhausted as she tried to stay awake.

"Who did this to you?!" Natsu growled as he held her hand.

"The blonde... bitch..." She answered. "Somehow, she... turned my keys... against me..."

Natsu dropped his head, letting his hair cover his eyes. "She will pay... they all will pay."

"Natsu..." Angel pushed his head back up. "Promise me you'll... keep our dream alive... Take Nirvana... for us..."

He smiled back at her as he reached into his vest. "Don't worry about that. I've got that taken care of."

Sorano watched as Natsu slowly pulled out Racer's bomb. "That's..."

"The key to our future." Salamander put it back in his jacket and kissed her forehead. "I'll come back once they're all dead. Well, maybe not the runt. We use her to heal you." He kissed her again, this time on the lips. "Get some rest, and I'll come get you once I'm done." He stood back on Cubelious and flew back towards the city.

Angel looked at her lover with joy as he flew away before dropping her head. Before she closed her eyes to rest, she looked down at her arm and noticed the tattoo on her. 'Still haven't... figured this thing out...'

* * *

 **Almost included Wendy's flashback in this, but seeing that doesn't add anything to this story, I left it out. As for Erza's words, that's what I would have done if my old friend lost their memories. I'd want them to remember the positives and forget the negatives. Maybe that makes her a bad person, but it's my fic.**

 **Next up, the rematch from the tower and hopefully, you'll all like the little twisty twist I'm planning on doing.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	16. Coup Échec

**Chapter 16**

 **Coup Échec**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

A stone leg pulled itself out of the ground before all of Nirvana started to move. Instantly, Erik's motion sickness kicked in and he hugged the leg as hard as he could. "Seriously?!" Gray complained.

"Are you getting sick right now?" Lucy asked.

"I can't help it..." He groaned in pain. "This things moving..."

"Just cause it's moving doesn't mean it's a vehicle!" Gray shouted. "Remember that!" Erik stood up and took a few steps before collapsing in pain.

"Just think of it like a giant octopus!" Lucy shouted. "Riding an animal doesn't bother you, does it!?"

"Why is an octopus in the forest?" Erik asked.

"Skip the details and move!" She shouted back.

A leg slammed into the ground and Erik rolled off the limb. Just before hitting the ground, Happy flew over and grabbed him, lifting him into the air. "Thanks pal. I owe you one."

"Isn't this better?" Happy asked as he loop-de-looped. "Feels like you're one with the wind, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." Erik nodded before they floated above Gray and Lucy.

"Go straight for the top." The Ice wizard shouted. "We'll go through that hole and see what's on the other side."

"Right." The slayer nodded as the two flew over the wall, finding themselves staring at an old city. "That's weird..."

"It's like some kind of creepy city." Happy said.

Erik sniffed the air and stared at the center building. "That smell... it's him."

* * *

 _ **With Salamander and Brain**_

Salamander landed next to Brain as Cubelious slithered over. "Where are the others?" The leader asked.

"You tell me." The pinkette said back. "You knew they were beaten long before I did, including Angel."

The leader let out a sigh of disappointment before tracing the lines on his face. "The only ones left are you, Midnight, and myself."

"Don't worry, Brain. He's not coming out." Salamander assured the leader before studying a pillar. "I still can't believe you pulled this off. Nirvana belongs to us now." Brain chuckled at the success of his guild. "A city of the dead brought back to life. Isn't that amazing, Cubelious?"

The snake hissed in response. "Behold, Salamander." Brain called him over. "Look st the world spread out before us." Natsu walked over and stared at the old ruins. "Released from time, this is the true form of Nirvana. And from this seat of power, this land shall obey me!"

"So, you clearly have someone in mind." Salamander observed. "Where are we going?"

"I know exactly what our first target shall be." Brain chuckled back. "A certain guild hall."

"So, it's them, is it?" Salamander asked again.

Brain raised his staff before pointing it forward. "It shall be the first light to be extinguished." He moved it to the side and a series of runes appeared. "Nirvana, go forth!" The last rune appeared and a command center popped up. "Let my darkness destroy the light!"

A twinkle in the sky caught their attention. Both looked up as Erik, poison around his fist, swung it at Natsu. "Salamander!" He dodged the blow but the control system was destroyed.

"The Poison Dragon!" Brain shouted in annoyance.

"I'm starting to really hate this guy!" Salamander growled as Erik pulled his head back. "Brain, cover your mouth!"

The leader listened and blocked his mouth with his robe as Erik unleashed a roar of poison. "Deal with this idiot at once, Salamander!"

"Loud and clear." He said back. "Cubelious!" The snake shot forward and head butted Erik away.

"That does it..." The maroon haired man recovered just as Salamander was catapulted into the air by his pet. An open palm thrust rocked the light wizards, sending both flying back until Happy recovered. "You okay, Happy?"

"Aye..." The cat weakly groaned. Erik turned back and went wide eyed as wings unfolded from Cubelious' side. "That's not fair! Snakes can't fly!"

The snake hissed at the cat, scaring it. "Hold on, don't you get sick on vehicles or something, Cobra?" Natsu asked. "Why ain't you puking your guts out?"

"Happy's not a vehicle!" Erik shouted. "He's my friend!"

"I get it..." Salamander said with a wicked grin. "So you have to keep flying, because you can't fight on Nirvana while it's moving. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"It makes sense to me!" Erik shouted. "Now move! I gotta stop this piece of junk."

"Not gonna happen." Salamander said back. "No way am I letting you anywhere near Brain."

"Huh?" Erik looked down at the leader. "So he's the one driving it?"

"Bring it, Poison Dragon Slayer." Salamander said.

"You got it!" Erik shouted as Happy took off towards Brain, making Natsu's ears twitch. "Psych! I'm going for the boss man." Cubelious swung her tail and hit Erik in the gut, sending him back. "Okay, that hurt..."

"How'd he know where I was going?" Happy asked aloud.

"I can hear your movements before you even make them!" Salamander shouted. "Loud and clear."

"Fine." Erik wiped a bit of blood from his lip. "You still gotta pay for what you did to Simon."

"Let's dance, Cobra." Natsu waved his hand forward, egging him on.

Erik launched forward and threw a punch that Natsu blocked easily. He pushed the fist to the side and delivered a kick to Erik's face. Erik tried to duck but Salamander reversed course and slammed it on his opponent's face. He recovered from the blow and tried to head but the pinkette, but that was easily dodged and countered with a clothesline, sending Erik falling.

Happy pulled up just before they hit the ground and returned to the same height as the snake owner. "Why can't I hit him?" Erik asked himself.

"Maybe it has something to do with his magic." Happy suggested.

"Either way, we have to beat him." Erik looked down at Brain. "It's the only way we can fight the boss."

"You? Beat me?" Salamander chuckled. "That's a riot. But still, this should be a little fun before we reach our target."

"Don't underestimate us." Erik said back.

"When we work as a team, there's no beating us!" Happy shouted.

"Salamander, finish those fools off quickly." Brain ordered.

"With pleasure, boss." He said back. "Cubelious here could use a snack." The snake flared her tongue out at the two. "Let's go!" The snake reared its fangs and flew forward, snapping its jaw at the two as Happy flew around it.

"Get me close, Happy." Erik requested and it was answered as Happy flew in close. **"Poison Dragon Grip Strike!"** Poison coated his hand as his reached for Salamander, who easily ducked and delivered an uppercut to the jaw. "Try this! **Poison Dragon Twin Fang!"** Massive amounts of poison shot up and formed tendrils that Salamander easily dodged.

"You can't hit me." Salamander teased.

Erik growled as his fist bathed in his poison. **"Poison Dragon Iron Fist!"** He swung his fist and missed, letting Cubelious flick her tail at them.

"Did you seriously forget what I told you at the tower?" Natsu asked. "I told you I can hear your movements before you make them. You can't beat me."

"I can too!" He shot forward and Cubelious hit him again, before whacking the top on his head.

"Now fall!" Salamander shouted as the force sent Erik crashing down.

"Pull up, pull up, pull up!" Erik shouted in a panic as the ground grew closer.

"Aye!" Happy pulled with all his might and just before impact, pulled up and flew over the ground.

"That was way to close." Erik said, looking around. "Where is that son of a-" Salamander appeared next to him and Cubelious snapped her jaw, forcing them in the other direction.

"The more you run, the more fun the thrill of the hunt is!" Salamander shouted. "Once I see my prey, I'm not letting go until you're dead."

"I really hate this guy." Erik growled.

"He must be one lonely dude." Happy said as he flew into an old room. "I can't imagine anyone falling for this guy."

"Hold on." Erik said, brining Happy to a stop. "We'll hide in here and do a surprised attack, like a viper." He whispered his plan, making the cat nod. They hid behind a wall and wait for any sign of Salamander, but a hand burst through the wall and grabbed his throat.

"Did you really think I'd fall for something as stupid as that!?" Salamander pulled them through the wall before Erik bit his hand. "You fucking animal!" He let go and Happy floated back up. "I might be cocky, but I'm not lonely, you blue fleabag."

"What, you got some working girls keeping you company?" Erik mocked.

Natsu stared at him before he exploded at him. "HOW DARE YOU!"

* * *

 _ **With Lucy and Gray**_

"So, any idea what this place is?" Gray asked as the two looked around the old city.

"Other than some old ruins on the back of a moving weapon?" Lucy asked. "No clue? But if this is a city, what happened to the people?"

"Good to see you both are well." Both wizards looked as Jura, hugging his stab wound, as he walked over.

"Well, that might be stretching it." Lucy said. "Wait, where was Lisanna?"

"She went ahead of me." The saint explained. "She has some buisnees to take care of." Torches lit up behind them, catching their attention. "I assume the one controlling this monstrosity is there. Let's end this." The others nodded and ran towards the tower, unaware that Midnight was watching them. He turned his head and headed in the other direction, towards another large magical energy source.

* * *

 _ **In the Air**_

"You'll pay for that insult!" Salamander swung his fist and hit Erik. He tried to do the same, only to miss again.

"Quit dodging me, will ya!?" He shouted.

"After what you said about Angel, not a chance!" Natsu shouted before kicking Erik away again.

"You're nothing but a bastard whose scared to get hit!" Erik shouted.

"It's his magic." Happy said. "What ever he's using let's him predict our attacks."

"No, it's magic that lets me hear you." Salamander bragged as Cubelious rubbed her head against his shoulder and he scratched her chin. "I can hear your thoughts so I know what your attack is gonna be, and then I listen to your muscles so I know where your aiming."

"Prove it." Erik ordered as the two stared at each for a bit as Natsu read his thoughts.

"Are you seriously thinking about alchemy experiments right now?" He asked.

"Holy crap, he's telling the truth!" Erik shouted in a panic.

"Do me, do me!" Happy shouted.

"This isn't some cheap parlor trick!" Cubelious flew at the two as Natsu punched them in the head.

"How do we beat this guy if he knows what we're gonna do before we do it?" Erik mumbled in frustration.

"I have an idea." Happy whispered his plan.

"Think going left, when you're going from the right." Natsu said the plan, shocking the two. "Do you really think your the first to come up with that plan? I can't count the number of wizards I pave beaten who used that plan." Erik growled at him and Natsu heard it all. "Interesting. You're flooding your mind with ideas. Several hundred ideas at once can be taxing, and some ain't that bad of ideas. But it's gonna take more than that to beat me."

"You bastard!" Erik roared as Happy flew forward. "Then well just go with plan T! Take em by storm!"

"Right hook." Natsu dodged the poisoned fist. "Left kick." He dodged the foot. "Back kick." He dodged the other leg. "Then a punch to the face." A drop of poison rolled off his face before Erik punched it again. 'Hold on! Did he really shut off his brain?' Cubelious helped her owner up and he held out his hand, blocking a punch.

"Not bad, kid. No ones ever hit me that many times before. Looks like I need to move on from cheap trick." His arms became engulfed in smoke before flames burned Erik's hand, forcing him to pull it away in pain.

"That was hot..." Erik mumbled.

"You okay?" Happy asked as the smoke faded, showing Salamanders scaled arms.

"Fire Dragon Salamander, ready for action." He said as flames rolled off the claws. "You've done it now, punk."

"Please tell me I'm seeing things..." Happy begged.

"No, it's real." Erik nodded. "He's a dragon slayer."

 **"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!"** Salamander swung his arm and his flaming forearm struck the surprised Erik, sending him backwards. Cubelious launched her master into the air and he ignited his foot before swinging it, catching the poison wizard in the jaw.

"You okay?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, just singed a little." Erik said as they flew back over.

"Well, I'm just getting started." Salamander said as he ignited his hand. "My fire is so hot, it destroyed anything it touches. You'll cook from the inside out."

"I'm not scared of you." Erik said back. "In case you forgot, cobras eat salamanders for breakfast. Let's go!" He wrapped his hand in poison and Happy flew over. **"Poison Dragon Iron Fist!"**

"Char and burn!" Salamander dodged the punch as flames shot out of his elbow. **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"** With the boost in power, he sent Erik and Happy apart. The cat summoned his wings as Erik crashed into a building.

"Sorry!" Happy picked Erik up just as the motion sickness started to kick in.

"That's just sad, ain't it girl?" Salamander asked and the snake hissed in agreement. "Head full of nothing and a lame-ass weakness."

"Can't you do that thing were you shut your brain off again?" Happy asked.

"I'll try, but finding out he's a Dragon Slayer threw me off." Erik said. "It's all I can think about right now."

"That's no good, you have to try." Happy said. "If you don't shut it off, he's just gonna keep messing with you. You're the smartest guy I know, so you have to pull this off."

"I'll try. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Happy." Erik said back.

"Well, smart is subjective." Happy added, sparking an argument. Snake and owner looked at each other confusion before Natsu nodded at her.

"Will you just shut up!" The snake charged the two and Natsu ignited his palm. **"Fire Dragon Sharp Horn!"** He slammed his hand on Erik's head and a plume of fire shot him downwards before Happy pulled up. "I'm getting sick of listening to you idiots!"

"Cheap shot!" Erik had Happy charge as he wrapped his foot in poison. **"Poison Dragon Talon!"**

Salamander dodged the blow before jumping and spinning in the air. **"Fire Dragon Spiral Jaw!"** He ignited his own feet and hit Erik repeatedly as waves of flames followed suit.

Happy kept Erik stable in the air before pulling out a vile of poison from his satchel. "Eat up, Erik!"

"Thanks, I'm starving." He ripped the cork off and poured it down his throat. His stamina replenished and his magic power returned to him. "Now I got some juice in my fangs."

"Enjoy your last meal, ya little Gardner snake." Salamander said. "Cause I'm gonna end this right now! **Fire Dragon Scales!"** He sung his arm and flaming scales shot out at Happy, who dodged them all before bursting out of a cloud of dust. Salamander turned and blocked a punch from Erik. "Don't you get it? No matter how hard you try, you can't hit me!"

"Let's try this!" Erik shouted before both grabbed each other's face and blasted them with their respective elements. The flames sent Erik flying backwards as Salamander coughed in disgust.

"That's nasty." He lit his body ablaze as Happy caught Erik. "But my fires so strong it can burn anything, even your poison."

"Well there goes that plan." Erik said as the flames died and Salamander stood fast.

"It was a good idea." Happy added.

"I'm starting to get a little peckish. Cubelious." The snake opened its mouth and flames shot out, surrounding the dark wizard.

"That thing can breath fire!?" Happy shouted. "That is way to OP!"

"This can't be good." Erik mumbled as the flames spiraled into Salamander's mouth. "He's eating the fire?"

"Maybe he'll burn his touge off." Happy hoped.

Salamander wiped his mouth before pulling his head back. "Here's a thank you gift for earlier. **Fire Dragon-"**

"He's got a breath attack?!" Happy asked in shock.

 **"Roar!"** Flames shot out of his mouth and hit the two, charring their wings and clothing.

Happy lost his strength and started falling before pulling himself up. "My wings... he's burned them up... I can barely keep us in the air.

"What do you think of my roar?" Salamander asked as flames rolled off him. "The fires too hot for you? Then just let me burn you into ash and end this. Your fate was sealed the moment you picked a fight with me." He stared in momentary shock as wings of poison shot off Erik.

"I'm getting sick of hearing your voice!" Erik shouted before flinging his arms forward. **"Poison Dragon Wing Attack!"** Whips of his element shot towards Salamander, who jumped off his snake and kicked Erik in the face after dodging them all.

"How many times do I have to tell you I can hear your moments?!" He asked as Erik recovered and sparked an argument with Happy. "Could these morons possible be anymore annoying? Hey!" He shouted at the two, gaining their attention. "If your done with this little lover's quarrel, can we get back to fighting!? That is if an old-style Dragon Slayer is still up for it."

"Old-Style?" Erik asked confused.

"That's right." Natsu nodded. "I'm the new and improved model. See, I got my powers from a Dragon Lacrima that was infused into my body, making far superior to anyone who came before me!"

"He's just like Laxus..." Happy said. "He's no real Dragon Slayer."

"A 'real' Dragon Slayer?" Salamander asked. "That's a crock of shit. There's no way to learn Dragon Slayer magic unless it's from a dragon. Humans can never use that power in this day and age. After all, there aren't any dragons left alive today."

"That's a damn lie!" Erik shouted. "Doyaku is out there and I'm gonna find him!" He charged the second gen and missed.

"So how come you're the only one whose seen him!?" Salamander asked as he summoned a ball of fire in his hands. **"Fire Dragon Brillant Flame!"** He threw the ball and hit Erik square in the chest before it exploded. "My flames don't leave anything unscathed."

The dust settled and Happy was barely flying in the air. "I can't... keep flying..."

"Drop me." Erik said, shocking both Happy and Natsu. "Drop me right on top of him."

"But you can barely move!" Happy shouted.

"That's why we have to end this now..." Erik said.

"Let me guess, a full power Sword Horn?" Salamander asked. "Even if i couldnt hear you, I can burn your poison away."

"Now." Happy let him go and he fell towards the Second-Gen Slayer.

"Here comes the sword horn." Natsu moved to the side as Erik reached out and grabbed his scarf, pulling him down with him. "The fuck?" Erik spun around and held on to the gut, forcing Natsu to the front. "Are you insane!? You'll kill us both!"

"This is for Simon!" Erik shouted as Salamander punched his back.

"Cubelious!" Salamander called for his pet, only to find Happy pulling on her wings. "Get your paws off her!"

With a roar of might, Erik and Salamander crashed into the ground at terminal velocity, creating a giant grater and a large amount of dust. A hand burst out and Erik pulled himself out of the hole before succumbing to his weakness.

"Way to go-" Happy started to cheer before Cubelious broke free and wrapped around him.

"Happy..." Erik groaned as Salamander, blood trickling from his head and his back battered, stood up behind him and planted his foot on Erik's back before igniting it.

"First, I'm gonna kill you, then I'm gonna kill that blonde bitch of yours." Salamander growled. "One by one, you will all die! No one is going to stop us! Not you, not that Saint, not even god himself!"

 **"Iron Rock Wall!"** A pillar of stone shot out of the ground and hit Salamander in the jaw, forcing him back. He looked up as Jura, Lucy and Gray stood across from him, the latter trying to pry Happy out of the coils with his ice.

"Let her go!" Salamander shouted before a beam of dark energy shot by him and hit Lucy in the gut.

"Calm yourself, Salamander." Brain walked forward. "Call her back to you, and then we shall deal with these maggots."

"Fine, but leave the blonde alive for me." Salamander whistled and Cubelious slithered back to him. "She needs to pay for what she did for Angel."

"Very well." Brain nodded and pointed his staff forward. **"Dark Capriccio!"** A beam of green and red energy shot out of his staff.

 **"Ice-Make: Shield!"** Gray slammed his hands to the ground and created a giant shield of ice that blocked the attack. "Let's get this guy!" He charged Salamander and swung a sword of ice, only to miss and have him break it.

 **"Dark Delete!"** Brain waved his staff and shots of darkness shot out and Jura blocked them with his rock wall. "Nirvana belongs to us! No one is going to take it from us!"

 **"Rock Avalanche!"** Jura raised his hand and boulders flew towards the master, knocking the staff out of his hand.

 **"Ice-Make: Cannon!"** Gray crafted a frozen cannon and fired.

 **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Salamander unleashed a breath of flames that met the frozen blast, creating a massive amount of steam. 'Perfect.' He jumped out of the steam and ran away.

The steam cleared and Brain found himself alone. "Salamander! How dare you flee during a battle!"

 **"Iron Rock Maiden!"** Four pillars shout out and trapped Brains limbs. "Your allies have abandoned you."

"Allies?" Brain asked. "I have no allies, only servants. I pulled those five from hell for my own purposes. Now that Nirvana has been unsealed, I have no further use for any of them. Especially if they fell to the likes of you."

Inside an old building, Salamander listened to Brains true intentions. "Well, isn't that ironic..." He chuckled as he set the charge on the bomb. "We both planned on betraying each other.." Cubelious reared her head up as a scent entered her mouth. "What is it, girl?" He looked up Gemini floated by.

"We gotta find Lucy!" Gemi said, holding his and Caelums key.

"Now that Angel's been arrested, we can make a contract with her!" Mini added, holding Aries and Scorpio's keys.

"You little shits..." Salamander reached out the window and grabbed the two, pulling them inside. "You think you can just leave her side?" His ears twitched as he listened to their thoughts. "You dare betray her!?"

"Throw them!" Gemi shouted. The twins threw all for keys towards the window, and Salamander caught three of them; Aries', Gemini's and Caelum's. "No..."

"Go back where you belong!" Salamander shouted as they faded back to their world. "Now for the last one." He looked down as a small white snowman grabbed the key and ran out the room. "Cubelious." The snake reached out to swallow it, but it fade away, the key in its hand. "Another Spirit? Fine, whatever. I have more important things to deal with."

"Why are you going towards Cait Shelter?" Jura asked for the tenth time before noticing Salamander walk out of a building behind the leader.

"Bombs away!" He threw the bomb and it dug into the rock holding Brains arm.

"Salamander, what are you doing!?" Brain shouted infuriated.

"Call it a change in command." Salamander answered as he threw the detonator around in his hand. "You planned on doing the same to the rest of us after all."

* * *

 _ **With Midnight**_

Midnight fell backwards defeated after Erza saw through his illusion. 'My prayer... I just wanted to sleep...' He hit the ground as Erza walked over to Jellal who was on his knees.

* * *

 _ **With Brain**_

A line slowly vanished from Brains face and his eyes went wide. "Salamander, stop! My failsafe!" Natsu pushed the button and bomb exploded with tremendous force, breaking the barrier Jura had erected. The three mages plus cat stared at the destruction. Flames licked off the buildings and chunks of stone fell over, completely destroyed by the blast.

"Holy shit! That guy really did have a bomb?" Gray asked in shock.

"And just like that, Nirvana belongs to me and Angel!" Salamander cheered. "I can't wait to show her the power we now wield!"

"So, are you a good guy?" Lucy asked as she picked up Plue, who some how appeared next to her.

"Nope, not even a little bit!" He answered as Wendy and Carla turned a corner.

"What happened?" Carla asked.

"Salamander just blew up his leader." Happy, standing over Erik, explained.

"That's a dark guild for you." Gray said as Wendy moved on to heal Erik. "Always ready to stab each other in the back for personal benefit."

"Oh, don't talk to me like that, stripper." Natsu said back. "I just did you a major favor. I took out the second biggest threat in the Oraciōn Seis."

"So, are you gonna let us go?" Lucy asked.

"Do not get me wrong." Salamander chuckled, cracking his knuckles as he walked towards them. "I'm still gonna beat your worthless skull into the ground until it's paste for what you did to Angel."

"Salamander..." A singsongy voice spoke up from the flames, and Salamander stood wide eyed in fear.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Salamander slowly turned around as Brain, with pure red eyes stood unharmed from the blast. "Zero!" The master swung his arms and the flames disappeared as he stood in a militaristic garb, his left arm hanging from the side. Terrified, he could only stare as a green hand wrapped around his waist and flung him over head.

Zero jumped up into the air and started a curb stomp on Salamander and Cubelious. "Should we help them?" Wendy asked after casting Troia on Erik.

"Why should we? He's our enemy." Erik pointed out.

"Go find away to stop this thing." Jura said as he walked forward. "I'll deal with this Zero."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked and the Saint shot her a look. "Okay, we're going." The blonde turned and joined the others, clutching her gut, as they ran towards the large tower.

Zero slammed his feet into Natsu's face, forcing him down. "I can suffer you treachery, but not your incompetence!" The two hit the ground with a heavy slam and he pulled Cubelious off her master before picking him up by his vest. "Treachery requires NO mistakes!" He spun around three times before throwing Salamander through multiple buildings. Cubelious slithered after her master as Zero turned and faced Jura.

* * *

 _ **With Salamander**_

Natsu weakly opened his eyes and found himself buried under a ton of bricks and rubble. Cubelious slithered into view and licked her master as blood trickled out of a cut on his cheek. 'My prayer... I just wanted to live... with the only two girls... I ever really cared for...' He closed his eyes again as another person stumbled across him.

* * *

 **And thus, Zero has entered the fray. The title of this chapter translate to 'a failed grab at power', which is just what happened. I'm certain that Brain would have a failsafe incase someone wants to betray him.**

 **I don't know why some people reviewed the last chapter and thought I would turn Natsu good in this story. I will do a lot of weird and wonderful things on this site, but turning a bad guy 100 percent** **good when they're the main character isn't gonna be one of them.**

 **The next chapter is the last one before the Infinity Clock arc, and will introduce FOUR of his potential haremettes... haremits... what, whatever the girls in a harem are called.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	17. Power Corrupts Absolutely

**Chapter 17**

 **Power Corrupts Absolutely**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Natsu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at the stone ceiling before grabbing his head in pain. "What the?" He felt wrappings around his head before finding more on his arms. A tongue licked his face and he found himself staring at Cubelious. "Did you do this, girl?"

"You're awake..." Natsu looked over at Lisanna, sitting on a rock. "Your friend here was a big help getting all those rocks off you. I never knew snakes jaws were so strong."

"You treated me?" He asked and she nodded. "Why? I'm your enemy."

"Well, you save my life two years ago..." Lisanna said back. "So I'm just returning the favor."

"I didn't save your life." Natsu swung his legs out and sat up. "I was just dealing with an annoying beast. You living was just a side effect. Nothing more." He felt an embrace as Lisanna hugged him.

"I know that's not true." She said back. "There's a decent person underneath all this. You just have to let him out."

Confused at the sudden show of affection, Natsu patted her back as Cubelious rubbed his chin. "Oh don't you start agreeing with her."

"Wait, what?" Lisanna looked up and grabbed her head. "I'm here. Okay. Yeah I can destroy one."

"Are you losing your mind or something?" Salamander asked.

"No. One of the other alliance members can talk directly into people's head." She explained as Cubelious licked her cheek. "He just told us of a way to stop this thing for good. Do you wanna help us?"

"Help you?" He asked flabbergasted. "Listen, you seem like a sweet kid, but I'm not gonna help you with this plan. You can't stop this bastard."

"Well, we have to try." Lisanna stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Oh, almost forgot." She turned around and bowed to him. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Back at ya." She turned and ran out the room, leaving the snake and her owner alone. "Don't get any ideas, girl. We're not helping them." The snake looked him in the eyes. "I know she saved our lives, but that doesn't mean anything." She wrapped around his waist and pulled on him. "You really wanna do this, don't you?" The snake looked back and nodded. "Fine. Let's make Zero's death quick. With any luck, I can salvage this plan."

He walked out the room and down an old street before reaching a opening. "Zero! I'm still here! You wanna finish the job!?" He sent up a ball of fire in the air. "Come and get me!"

"The gecko still squirms, does he?" Natsu turned around as Zero walked forward, holding a beaten Jura. "I'm surprised you want to fight me."

"This wasn't my idea." Salamander explained. "But I gotta pay you back for the beating you gave me earlier."

"Very well." Zero threw Jura to the side and bathed his right fist in dark energy. **"Dark Delete!"** He held out his hand and hundreds of green dots shot forward.

 **"Fire Dragon Scales!** " Natsu swung his own arm and flaming scales meet the shots, creating explosions. Zero charged through the smoke and swung his darkness infused fists at his former guild mate, making Natsu duck. **"Fire Dragon Spiral Jaw!"** He jumped up and spun his flaming legs in a circle, hitting Zero repeatedly until the red eyed wizard grabbed his leg.

"Not good enough!" Zero said before pulling him in and punching his face. Cubelious bit down on his arm, but Zero didn't flinch. "A pathetic worm."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Flames shot out of Salamander's elbow as his fist clashed with Zero's face. **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"** The impact sent Zero sliding back passed Jura.

"A cheap shot..." Zero said, rubbing his face. "I see my counterpart taught you well." Six explosions rocked the legs as the whole city shifted to the side. "What's going on?"

"They actually did it..." Salamander mumbled. "They found a way to stop this thing..."

"None can stop the destruction!" Zero charged the Dragon Slayer and slammed his hand into the ground. **"Dark Gravity!"** The ground exploded beneath them and the two entered a free fall.

"Again with the falling!?" Natsu complained as the two traded blows before he pulled his head back. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"**

 **"Zero Slash!"** Zero swung his arm and a whip of darkness clashed with the roar, creating a small blast.

"I'm done with this!" Salamander pulled all the power he had left and created a giant fireball. **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** He threw the ball and hit Zero in the chest before it exploded, sending him crashing into a battalion of Rune Nights.

"I really hate that guy..." Natsu closed his eyes in exhaustion and fell back as Cubelious unfolded her wings and captured him before flying to the ground, dodging any debris that fell. Landing by a tree, she slid him off her body and set him up against it with her tail.

A massive magical power source caught her attention. Fearing for her owner, Cubelious slithered away until she reached an unknown man with black hair and bared her fangs at him before sinking her fangs into his shoulder. "Another cursed being... at least I can save you..."

He looked her in the eye before touching her face. Her fangs melted into her mouth and her body glowed before it began to change. Her scales began to meld together and her tail shrank into her body. Her head shrank and her eyes turned into those of a human. Arms and legs grew out of her body as the top of her head grew a mop of purple hair.

The former snake laid on the ground, naked, before pushing herself on her knees. She looked around before realizing her lack of clothing and covering herself up. "Why am I naked? Where am I? Wait, who am I?"

"You don't remember anything?" The man asked as he took the sash around his shoulder off and gave it to her.

"No... I-I think I know my name..." The girl untied the sash and let it drape over her whole body. "My name... is Kinana. Do I know you?"

"No, but I do know where you can go." The man said as he reached into his pocket. "There's is a place called Fairy Tail. Go there and you can find a life for yourself." He pulled out a small bag of gold and threw it at her. "This should be enough to there, as well as a new set of clothes."

"Thank you." Kinana picked up the bag before standing up. She almost fell over before catching herself against a tree. "I'm okay." She pushed herself off and continued to walk in the direction the man pointed her in.

"You've done a good thing today, Zeref." The man turned around and walked away, with every step the grass beneath him died.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

Natsu groaned as he opened his eyes again. "Cubelious?" He called for his snake, but she never came. "Come on out, girl. This isn't funny." He looked around before a rustling forced his attention forward as a few dozen Rune Knights walked out of the bushes. Pointing their spears at him, Natsu groaned as he rolled his shoulder. "Again with this shit..."

Three charged forward and thrust their weapons forward, but Natsu ducked and broke the weapons with his legs. They stared at the broken polearms before Natsu punched them away. A brave one charged him and he ducked the swing. With what little magic power he had, Natsu summoned a small ring of fire around them. The other knights could only watched as Natsu pinned the knight against a tree. "Tell me what you do with Cubelious."

"Who?" The knight asked.

"Wrong answer." Natsu pulled his fist back and was about to punch it through his gut.

"Enough!" Natsu looked over his shoulder as one Rune knight with glasses walked forward next to Angel, her hands in cuff.

"Angel!" He turned and stared, letting the knight drop to the ground as the flames died.

"Natsu, it's over." She spoke up. "Nirvana is destroyed and everyone else is in jail. Please, just stop this. Let's just go together."

"I'm not leaving without Cubelious!" Natsu shouted. "She's a part of our guild! She's one of us!"

"SHE'S JUST A DUMB ANIMAL!" Angel shouted back. "She was never really a part of our guild!"

Natsu stared at her in shock. "I-I can't believe it... you never cared for her..."

"Please, just come with me." Angel walked forward and reached out to him, but he swatted her hands away.

"I thought you were different." Natsu said. "The others mocking her, I could deal with. And when our enemies insulted her, I could just kill them. But after everything the three of us had been through, I thought you would care for her. But your no different than the rest of them."

"Enough!" The glasses wearing rune knight pulled Angel back as the whole squad surrounded Natsu, pointing their spears at his throat. "You two can settle this little lover's quarrel later, behind bars."

 **"Luminous Minutes!"** A hundred orbs shot down from the sky and peppered the knights, forcing them back.

"Okay, that's new." Natsu said as trees shot out of the ground and surrounded him.

"Salamander..." A voice caught his attention as an orange orb floated down to him. "Come with us, and we will help you find her." A section of the orb receded as black flames stoped the knights from hacking through the trees.

"Natsu..." Angel looked through the trees and flames, hoping he would stay with her.

Natsu looked at the orb before turning back to the girl. A branch shot out of one of the trees, wrapped around his neck and flung him into the pod. It closed behind him before the magical device shrank in size, as did he, before shooting up into the sky.

* * *

 _ **Grimoire Heart Airship**_

The orb regained hits size and opened up, letting Natsu climbed out and fell on his hands and knees. "God. That sucked." He complained, not used to getting compressed in size. "Anyone got any orange slices?"

"Welcome, Salamander, to Grimoire Heart." Natsu looked up at over a half a dozen wizards starring at him.

"So, what does another third of the Balam Alliance want with me?" He asked, standing up.

"We want you to help us." The one in the helmet on the throne answered.

"Why do we even need him, Master Hades?" A man asked from the side.

"Zancrow, shut up." A female said back, following a whack.

"Do that again, I dare you." The first voice growled back.

"He has a point." Natsu said back. "Why do you need me?"

"Because, according to Brain, you have seen lord Zeref." Hades explained.

"Are you talking about that weird dream I had like a month ago?" Natsu asked.

"Indeed." Hades nodded. "Although it may have been a vision, you are one of the few people to have seen him. And so, we want you on our side when we awaken him."

"Let me get this straight. You want to wake up the most vile wizard in the history of the planet, and you want me to help with that?" Natsu asked, making Hades nod. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Because once we enter the Grand Magic World, not only will you be able to save your lover, but we will help you find your friend." Hades explained, making Natsu stare at him. "Not only that, but we will help you break the curse on her."

"Cubelious is cursed?" Natsu asked in shock. Hades nodded as Natsu stared at him, trying to read the one eyed man's thoughts, but they were blocked off. 'Why can't I hear his thoughts?'

"If you are trying to read my thoughts, don't bother." Hades said. "Sound magic is just one of many I've mastered in my life."

"So I just have to trust you, then?" Natsu asked, making Hades nodded. "You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

The days passed after the Salamander of the Oraciōn Seis had 'joined' a different third of the Balam Alliance, and just like his original guild, the members of this one were weird. Some weren't even human, and he was pretty sure that the one with the platinum pompadour was a homosexual, but one person stayed in his thoughts everyday; Sorano. No matter how much he trained, how many missions he did, how many people he killed, he could not get her out of his head.

Natsu stared out at the sea from the throne room as he reached into his pocket. He looked down at the three keys he captured in his hand. "Never did give these back to you, did I?"

"What are those?" He looked over as another pinkette, this one a girl in a purple unitard and red cape looked at his hand.

"Quid pro quo." He said, pulling his hand back. "I saw you at that meeting, but never learned your name. Who are you?"

"My name is Meredy." The girl answered. "So, can you answer my question now?"

"They're spirit keys." Natsu explained. "They belonged to someone I... once cared for."

"Did they die?" The girl asked.

"No, it's just... she wasn't who I thought she was." He answered.

"Who is she?" The girl asked.

"Her name was Sorano." Natsu answered with a sigh. "She was my partner in the Oraciōn Seis, and we loved each other. Together with Cubelious, we were unstoppable." He looked over and noticed the confused look on Meredy's face. "Cubelious was my snake."

"Oh, okay." Meredy nodded. "So, what happened? Why isn't she with you?"

"When it all went to hell with Nirvana, Cubelious dissapeared. I didn't want to leave her, but Angel... she didn't care about her." Natsu explained. "I took her keys back after they betrayed her, and then she betrayed me."

"So why do you still have them?" Meredy asked back, looking at the keys in his hand.

"I don't know." Natsu answered.

"Maybe it's because you still love her?" She suggested. "You've been together for years, and you can't just let her go. Once we reach the Grand Magic World, you should free her and talk to her, Salamander."

"Natsu." She looked at him confused. "Salamander's the name Brain gave me. Natsu is my real name. I've only told two people that, and you make three." Meredy stared up at him, figuratively and literally, before blood rushed to her checks.

"Ha! That's hilarious!" Both looked as Zancrow walked over to them. "The two pinkies talking about sweets and ponies. It's no wonder you almost lost to a pathetic first gen Dragon Slayer."

Natsu glared at him as he put the keys away. "Ya know, you remind me of an annoying blonde I was supposed to kill. Maybe if I kill you, it'll make me feel better."

"You? Kill me?" Zancrow laughed. "I'm a God-Slayer! You're nothing but a fake Dragon Slayer. I'm here." He threw a ball of black fire high above his head. "You're here!" He then lowered it to his feet before stomping it out.

Natsu marched over and slammed his head into the blondes before Meredy pushed them apart. "That's enough. Salamander, just help us with this, and then you can help Sorano get out of jail."

Natsu let out a sigh as he tried to calm down. "She's probably someone elses bitch by now." Zancrow mumbled aloud. Natsu had enough and threw a punch that sent him flying back into the staircase.

"Don't EVER talk about her like that!" Natsu growled.

Zancrow pushed him up and spat at Natsu. "That's it. I don't care what Hades says. You're dead!" Black flames shot out of his feet as he launched himself forward, spearing Natsu through the window. An alarm blared as the rest of the Kin ran in the room while Master Hades strolled into the room.

"What's going on?" Ultear asked her 'daughter'.

"Zancrow and Natsu are fighting!" Meredy answered before blushing in embarrassment at the real name.

"What should we do, Master?" Ultear asked.

"We let this play out." He answered. "This hostility between them cannot continue if we are to find lord Zeref."

Below the ship, the two fire users continued their free fall. "Why! Am! I! Al! Ways! Fall! Ing!" Natsu shouted between throwing flaming punches on Zancrows back. Giving up on his fists, he pulled his leg back and swung it, hitting the blonde right in the balls. Zancrow let go and both flew towards the water before lighting their feet on fire, keeping them airborne.

"Cheep shot, Dragon bitch." Zancrow groaned, cupping his package.

"I plan on doing a hell of a lot worse." Natsu growled, his arms turning into scales.

"Oh, scary." The blonde mocked, lighting his own hands on fire. "Looks like I'm gonna finish what that first gen started!" Both charged each other and began punching each other in the face. Natsu's anger was so great, he tuned out all the noise Zancrow's psychotic head churned out. **"Flame God Bellow!"** Zancrow pulled his head back and breathed out a torrent of black flames.

"Time to eat!" Natsu opened his mouth and tried to eat the fire. "Ah! What the fuck!" The flames actually burned his tounge as he tried to eat them.

"Nice try, but my flames are better!" The blonde hit Natsu square in the nose, sending him reeling back. Taking advantage, Zancrow grabbed Natsu's head and rammed it into his knee before kicking Natsu away. "Time to fry!" He launched a black ball of fire at Natsu and it hit him square in the chest before exploding.

"That's... the best... you've got..." Natsu panted as his vest was burned away. "Cause I'm... just getting started. **Fire Dragon Scales!"** He swung both his arms and a hundred scales of flames shot forward.

"Do you really think that would work on me!?" The blonde opened his mouth and the scales were sucked in. The last one went in with a burp as Zancrow wiped his mouth. "Not a bad snack." He ignited his fists and two halves of a razor sharp mouth appeared. "This is your end! **Flame God Supper!"** Zancrow swung his arms forward and the mouths clamped down on Natsu, trapping him. "Looks like your bitch is gonna miss your funeral. Too bad there won't be anything to bury!"

Natsu screamed in pain as the black flames licked his body. 'I'm gonna die here?' Burn marks started to appear on his arms stared up to the sky. A single tear left his eyes before instantly evaporating as an image of Cubelious and Sorano flashed into his head. 'No, I have to see them, just one more time.' He let out a primeval scream before sucking up the black flames.

"No, that's not possible!" Zancrow shouted as the orb shrank in size until it vanished.

"Disgusting. No dragon could eat such putird flames unless they were at deaths door." Natsu wiped his mouth clean as he glared at the blonde. He looked at his hand as black flames rolled of his fingers. "Let's see what they can do!" He launched forward and unleashed a straight up assault on Zancrow before pulling both arms back. Two balls of fire, black with red tipped flames, appeared in his palms. **"Dragon God Inferno Blast!"**

He thrusted both palms forward and the orbs flew out of his hands and hit Zancrow in the face and gut before they fused in a massive explosion. The dust settled and Zancrow hit the water with a splash, his hair charred and clothing burned. "God, what a douche..." He fell over exhausted and hit the water belly first.

Both slayers floated in the water as the airship lowered down. "Get them to the infirmary." Hades voice boomed as an orb lifted Natsu out of the water and Zancrow was picked up by Rustyrose. "Reckless fools..."

* * *

 _ **G.H. Infirmary**_

Zancrow opened his eyes and found himself in the infirmary of his ship before looking over to find Salamander laying on a nearby cot to him. "Lucky punk..." He stood up and walked out of the room, a small limp in his wake.

Meredy walked in after him and sat next to the other pinkette before taking off her head band. "So, I guess that wasn't the best of introductions..." She mumbled, fiddling with the wings on it. "Sorry for not helping out. Master Hades forbid it. It was a pretty amazing fight..." She let out a soft chuckle. "I'm glad someone finally stepped up to Zancrow."

"Meredy." Said girl looked over to Ultear standing in the doorway. "Master Hades wants to speak with all of us about what just happened." The pinkette nodded and stood up before walking out by the older mage. Ultear, in turn, turned and looked over to Natsu's sleeping frame. "If you even think about touching her, I will end you."

* * *

 _ **Six Hours Later**_

The sun had long set over the sea when Natsu opened his eyes again and grabbed his head. "Ugh... what happened?"

"You just woke up from a six hour recovery nap after doing something that no one thought was possible." He looked over to find a face he hadn't seen before. A black girl with silver hair done up in a back ponytail and red eyes. Unlike Meredy, she was on the cusp of puberty in a night black tank top and jeans combination, completed by a pair of silver heels. Her ears had heart stubs in the lobes and her wrist were decorated by wristbands.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked the preteen.

"My name is Briar." The girl explained. "Master Hades took me in a few weeks ago. I'm guessing he didn't tell you?" Natsu shock his head no as he sat up. "Doesn't surprise me, I don't have a lot of say in what the guild does."

"What's a little kid doing among some of the most dangerous wizards in the world?" He asked.

"I'm not a little kid!" A copy of Briar's voice said from behind before something punched in the back of the head. "You're not hurt, are you?" Another Briar, this one sounded conserned, asked, making Natsu turn around.

"What, the, fuck?" Natsu stared wide eyed at the two copies of the girl, one looked like a violent ball of hatred, the second looked like a sweet little girl. "You triplets or something?" He asked, turning back to the first one he met.

"No, this is my magic." The original sighed before walking over to the other two. "Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here!" She brushed her hands through the two and they both faded away. "I can never get these clones to come out when I want them to."

"You can clone yourself? That's pretty impressive." Natsu tried to stand up, but his gut forced him back down.

"Its why I came here, to control my magic." Briar said. "That and I'm just a weird kid."

"Why do you say that?" Natsu asked.

"Most kids have a guild wizard, or a wizard Saint, or a famous warrior for an idle." She explained. "For me, it's Zeref."

"The most evil wizard in the history of the world?" He asked back and she nodded. "The dude who made the lacrima inside me?"

"Oh, that's right. Word has it, you saw him in some weird vision..." Instantly, the whole damn room was filled with her clones and they asked him a slew of questions about Zeref.

"STOP!" Natsu screamed, silencing the mob. "Briar, it happened again." The original, embaresment plastered on her face, quickly removed her clones from the room by brushing them away. "Now, ask me one question."

"What did he look like?" She asked. "All the stories I've studied about him give comepletly different appearances. Some say he's a six foot eight monster, some say he's just really unlucky guy, and others still say he was some kinda purple monster. I've even read a few that say he was a woman."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever fucking heard." Natsu said back. "He was a dude with black hair, in a black outfit and red eyes."

"I feel a little underwhelmed by that description." Briar confessed.

"You asked." He reminded her. "So, why am I here, and where is here?"

"This is the infirmary." Both looked over as Hades walked into the room. "We brought you here after you ate Zancrow' flames. Briar, I hope you weren't bothering him."

"No master." She shook her head in response.

"She's been fine." Natsu said, rubbing the girl's head and messing up her hair. "Better than just staring at the ceiling."

"So, Salamander, I trust you're feeling better?" Hades asked as Natsu lit his hand on fire.

He focused his magic and the flames shifted from normal red to solid black. "Never felt better..."

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

 _ **Tenrou Island**_

"The time has come!" Hades told the scouting party. "Tenrou island is before us. Go there and scout the area."

"Understood." The wannabe samurai said.

"Got it." The walking six piece bucket nodded.

"You two just love to kiss ass, don't you?" Natsu asked. The two ignored him and climbed into their pods and they shrank down. "Let's just get this over with." He climbed into his own and it shrank before the three were shot out of the ship.

The pods hit the sand of the beach and regained their size before they cracked open. The scouting party brushed the size change off while Natsu crashed to the ground. "God, I hate that thing." The two animals ignored him and ran into the inland of the island as he sat up. "I'm sensing a pattern here."

Brushing the sand off his pants, Natsu walked to the other side of the island until he found himself in front a cave. "Okay, let's see what's in here..." He lit his fist on fire marched in with his makeshift torch. "Man, it is dark as shit in here." A light in the distance caught his attention and he walked towards it.

The bright light shined directly in his eyes and he shut off his flame before looking forward to a large piece of hand carved stone sticking out of the ground. "Huh, looks like a grave or something." Natsu walked forward and look at the plaque on the ground. "Mavis Vermillion? What is it with women being named after color?"

Footsteps drew his attention in a panic. "Shit! Someone's here?" He hid behind the grave and glanced around the stone to see an old man with a mustache walking towards it.

"Hello there, first master." He spoke to the grave as if this Mavis was in front of him. "It's that time of year again. The S-class examines, and this might be the most eclectic year so far. Elfman, Juvia, Cana again and Mest. All are worthy nominees."

'How long am I gonna have to listen to this senile fuck ramble on?' Natsu screamed in his head.

A red flare shot up into the sky and drew his attention. "An enemy attack!?" The old man asked in shock. "Who dares set foot on the sacred ground of Fairy Tail?" He ran towards the beach. Once it was clear, Natsu stood up with a look of anger plastered on his face.

"Fairy, Motherfucking, Tail..." His fingers started to melt the stone as he gripped it anger. "No matter where I go, I have to deal with them!" He kicked the grave in anger before marching in the other direction of the old man, unaware that the man from his vision saw him and stared in shock.

"Natsu... how..." Zeref walked over to the stone and the studied the melted portion. "No ordinary flame should be able to melt this, so how..." He went wide eyed as he put two and two together as he looked down to footsteps burned into the fresh grass. "Igneel..."

* * *

 _ **Hours Later**_

The sun had started to set over the large tree on the island as Ultear dragged the unconscious body of Zeref away as Kain dealt with Erik, Lucy, and happy. "So, you've found him." She looked up and found Salamander laying on a branch in a tree. "As much as I hate being the bear of bad news, the ship's in the other direction."

"I'm not going to the ship." Ultear told him as he kept marching. Natsu swung his legs off the branch before dropping down. "Don't try me stop me."

"Look, I've read your thoughts, I know what your doing and why your doing this." He told her. "I also know that your the one who possessed jelly-boy back at the tower. So basically, you're the reason I'm stuck in this life."

"If you've read my thoughts, then you know I can't stop this." She told him as she walked past him and he grabbed her shoulder. "If your angry at someone, it should be master Hades. It was his idea after all."

"Trust me, he's gonna get a beating." Natsu said back. "But it's because he's a prick, not because of that tower. But as for you, give it up. You think going back to your mom is gonna make things better, but it's not."

"Just because you've read my thoughts doesn't mean you understand them." Ultear glared at him before pulling her arm free. "It has to change something, anything... it has to. You can't stop me." She summoned her orb and it floated over her free hand.

"More like I just don't care enough to stop you." The pinkette said back. "But let me ask you this; if you do go back to your mother, who's gonna save Meredy from that psycho you call a guild mate?" He walked away, leaving the time witch alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

Meredy stared at Zancrow's lifeless body as Zeref walked away, his magic having killed the blonde when he took him from her. Traumatizing her even more was the fact that the blonde told her that Ultear, her own 'mother', was part of the group destroyed her home town all those years ago.

The creepy bluehaired woman behind her had offered to comfort her, but Meredy swatted her hand away as she curled up in a ball. The one she designated as number 13 crawled away to look for her 'beloved' leaving the Maguilty mage alone, truely alone.

Footsteps caused her to look up as Salamander walked into view. "Yo, what's up?" He walked over to her before noticing the body on the ground. "What happened to him?"

"Z-Zeref..." She answered, catching his attention.

"I thought Ultear had him?" He asked aloud.

The girl focused on the name he said. "U-Ultear... she... she..."

"What, killed your whole town?" He asked, shocking her as he pointed to his ears. "I can hear thoughts, remember? I'm surprised you didn't know that. She clearly had a guilty conscious."

"How- how can I face her?" Meredy asked herself. "I-I feel something, but... it-its not anger..."

"Seems to me, you should be asking yourself the same questions you asked me." Salamander told her. "Figure out your own feelings before you confront her." He looked down at the body before rolling his eyes. "Rest in peace, asshole." He turned and walked towards the ship as Meredy sat alone with her thoughts.

Natsu walked into a stone clearing before he stopped and moved to the side as Bluenote crashed into the ground. With a whistle, he turned to an orange haired man with fake limbs. "Didn't think anyone could beat him. Thanks for-" A fist found his gut and sent him crashing into a lee of rock. "What the fuck? Why couldn't I hear that?!"

"My magic cancels out any other that hits me." The man explained. "Once your spell hit me, it as destroyed instantly."

Natsu looked at the man before his cloak blew in the breeze, showing the emblem on his chest. "So, your a little fairy, are ya?" Smile on his face, he lit his hands on fire. "Good, I was getting bored on this hunk of rock!" He launched forward and threw is fist in an axehandle slam that the cloaked man blocked. The flames gone from his hands, Natsu jumped back as the man threw another punch before kneeing him in the gut. "Too slow, old man."

"I ain't that old!" The man shouted before he grabbed the kids head and blasted him with white colored magic. Natsu slid back, melting the stone under him before coming to a stop. "Been a while since someone so young could hit me. Whats your name, kid?"

"Its Salamander." Natsu said back before lighting his hands on fire. "And I'm the last face you're ever gonna see." He suddenly pressed against his temple as he started nodding for no reason. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, you sure know how to kill a good time." He lowered his hand and focused his flames on his fist. "Well, I gotta get going. Hades tells me we're gonna have company on the ship.'' He punched the ground and sent a wave of flames towards the broken man, who held out his hand and dispelled the flames, only to find the clearing empty.

* * *

 _ **Grimorie Heart Airship**_

Team Erik, now including Wendy and Carla, and Laxus, who came to Tenrou for some bullshit reason, stood across from Master Hades, panting in exhaustion. The battle against the dark guild had been long and hard, but the end was almost in reach. Hell, Erik somehow combined his magic with Laxus' after he threw him a bone, or in this case, a bolt.

"Let's finish this now." Erik groaned as he pulled his head back. **"Poison-Lighting Dragon Roar!"** The mix of poison and lightning shot out of his mouth.

 **"Scorpio!"** Lucy shouted as she summoned the spirit, who inturn fired a blast of sand at the dark master.

 **"Ice-Make: Cannon!"** Gray created his shoulder mounted cannon and fired it, sending a blast of ice at the bearded man.

 **"Sea Dragon Roar!"** Wendy shot out her own roar, this one of boiling water.

The attacks merged into a spiral of colors that flew towards the master, who seemed unfazed. "Now!"

A lone figure jumped in front of the spiral and pulled back his head. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus - Roasting Blast!"** Natsu's super roar met the force head on and matched it until they exploded. As the dust settled, everyone on the Fairy Tail side stared at the one called Salamander.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Erik roared.

"Call it paying off a debt." Natsu answered. He cracked his knuckles as Hades walked back to his throne.

"Salamander!" Erza, having kept Laxus from failing onto a broken piece of metal, charged and donned herself in her Flame Empress Armor. She swung her red blade and he caught it, eating the flames that licked off it. "I swear on the blade I wield, I will kill you!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were obsessed with me." He joked before kicking her back. She tumbled backwards, still weak from the fight she had with Azuma. Gray caught her and set her down before Erik stepped forward.

"I got this." He walked forward, lighting bouncing off his poison mist, before he started running forward. Pulling his fist back, lightning and poison gathered around it before it began to glow. **"Poisoned Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!"** He swung his fist forward and an explosion of poison and lightning blinded everyone.

Natsu flew back and hit the wall before he peeled off it. Clutching his gut as he stood up, Natsu glare at the other Dragon Slayer. "You think you're all that special, don't you? Well, I've learned a few tricks myself. **Dragon-God Mode!"** Erupting into black flames, his arms turned into scales once more, but instead of a pale underside, the scales there were pure black.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked in a panic. "He's can do that too?"

"This just got a whole lot more interesting." Erik chuckled. Natsu launched forward and punched Erik in the gut with a mix of dragon and god flames before slamming his leg in the back of Erik's head forcing him to the ground. Erik swung his leg and caught Natsu's leg before standing up.

"You want interesting!?" Natsu asked before slamming his forearm into Erik's face. Erik grinned before slamming his own forearm into the pinkettes head. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before trading a series of forearm smashes, with every smash their elements blasting around them.

"Erik, calm down!" Wendy shouted as blasts whipped her hair long around.

Hades stood near his throne, watching the two slayers trade blows. 'Salamander has fought one person all day, yet this other wizard his matching him? This does not bode well. I may have to remove some... loose ends.'

Both slayers slammed their forearms into the others, creating one final blast that force the two back. Natsu pulled his hands over his head and created two balls of fire, one of Dragon, the other God before the orbs grew in size. **"Dragon God Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu moved his hands together to slam the orbs together, with Erik in between them.

 **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Tyrian Pulse - Spitting Lightning Blast!"** Poison and lightning swirled around him before it exploded between the balls of fire, saving his life as the blast wave from attacks rocked the ship and blew back the others. Both slayers stared across from each other, pure hatred in their eyes.

"They're perfectly match..." Erza groaned as she sat up before glancing over to Hades, his hand in a gun shape. "Erik! Watch out!"

Hades fired the magic bullet from his finger, and Erik jumped out of the way, but the shot never hit him.

The sick sound of punctured flesh caused everyone to look as the shot went through Natsu, just under his heart. Literally, EVERYONE but Hades was shocked as Natsu's vest began to turn blood red. "God... Damnit..." He dropped to his knees and looked to the Fairy Tail wizards. "Kick... his... ass..." That was his last breath before he fell, blood coming out of his wound.

* * *

 _ **After the Fight**_

Fairy Tail was victorious over their opponent, again. Hades was beaten and the dark guild Grimorie Heart was in shambles. The whole exam group left the ship after issuing a warning to the grunts that survived. Rusty and Kain, the only members who survived and/or didn't leave, returned to the ship. "Master, what do we do with him?" Kain asked, kicking Natsu's prone body.

"Throw that horrible excuse of a wizard overboard." He told the fat man as Rustyrose helped him up. Kain picked him up and threw the pinkette over the ship. The engines began to turn on as a lone walked out of the woods.

"Natsu..." Looking at the hole in his chest as his eyes turned a violent red, Zeref climbed aboard the ship, through the searing heat of the engines. The ship took off as Hades was treated for his wounds.

"So, what do we do now?" Kain asked as Hades sat down on the remnants of his chair.

"We rebuild." The one eyed man told them. "And we try this again, only this time, we will be more ruthless and show no mercy."

"That won't happen." A voice told them from the dark, scaring the surviving members.

"Who's there?!" Hades shouted as footsteps grew louder and louder. "Come out and face us!" Zeref walked out of the shadows, shocking the three. "L-lord Zeref... you fools, get the keys!"

"I-I can't move..." Kain mumbled, legitamitly unable to move.

"I need no keys to awaken myself..." Zeref confessed, shocking the master of the guild. "You come to my home, hope to use a force you cannot possibly hope to control, and threaten to wipe out almost all life on this planet. Those are things I can over look, but your treatment of him..."

He raised his hands, the right one with his index and middle extended, the left with the index and pinkie out, and put his wrists together. "Is something I cannot forgive. Now, you must repent."

"Wait! I still have questions!" Hades shouted. A pillar of pitch black magic shot out from under him and absoarbed his soul into nothingness. The pillar shot clean through both the top and bottom of the ship before it faded away, letting Hades fall to the ground, dead.

"Master Hades!" Rusty shouted.

"He-he-he-he's dead..." Kain mumbled.

"Garbage like you doesn't deserve to know the truth." Zeref told the corpse. "You will fall into the depths of the abyss..." He turned around and began to walk away until he glanced over to find Briar, shaking more out of fear than wonder.

"P-please don't kill me..." Unconsciously, she summoned a terrified clone to hug.

"You've meet him, haven't you?" Zeref asked, confusing the young girl. "Study E.N.D., and you will have your answers." A distant roar caught his attention as he looked up the hole he created. "Acnologia... So, this era has come to end."

* * *

 _ **Tenrou Island**_

A large blast and a wave of water crashing against him finally woke Natsu up. "Okay, I'm gonna rip out Hades' other eye..." Natsu groaned as a roar caught his attention. A massive splash revealed a black and blue dragon flying out of the water. "I'll be damned, dragons didn't die out."

Magic energy began to gather around the beasts mouth until it fired, heading straight for the island. "Oh, son of a bitch..." The roar hit the island and created a massive explosion. The mist settled and the council boatmen took their arms, which they raise to protect their eyes, down and stared at the sea filled with shards of wood from Fairy Tails boat.

"It-its gone..." Lahar stared in horror at the destruction caused by that one attack as the black dragon flew into the sky. "Look for survivors! Search the whole area! Do it!" The order shook the men out of their shock, save for one man. "Doranbolt..."

"I-I couldn't save them..." The scared man whispered. Lahar stayed by his friends side as the remains of the of the ships to move around the water.

"We've found someone!" One soldier shouted, looking over the side of the boat.

"Bring them on board!" Doranbolt shouted.

The soldiers looking over the edge shared a concerned look. "Sir, for all we know they could be a member of Grimorie-"

"I said bring them on board, damnit!" He raced over and pulled the pink haired man on board. "Give him some space to breath, damnit!"

"Doranbolt..." Lahar raised his hand and those who could surrounded them, pointing their weapons at the body. "That's not a fairy tail wizard. That's the one who escaped when I arrested Jellal and the Seis."

A sudden groan caught their attention as Natsu pushed Doranbolt away before pushing himself up against the rim of the ship. "Good to see you again, foureyes..." Natsu groaned as he lit his hands on fire. "Alright, lets make a deal. I want your best ship, er, what's left of it. I get it, you'll never see me again. I don't get, I'll take." His head still ringing, he missed the sound of Doranbolt teleporting behind him and chopping the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"Doranbolt..." Lahar mumbled as a soldier ran over and cuffed Salamander in magic restricting cuff before dragging him into the hold.

* * *

 _ **Council Jail**_

A bright light woke Natsu up and he found himself in a magic jail cell, floating around like a prize to be won. "Huh, jail is a lot... roomier than I thought it be."

"Natsu!" He looked around and found Angel's cell floating over to his own. He sat up, turned around and sat down with his back to her, clutching the spot where Hades shot him.

"Good to see you, Angel." He only used that name for two reasons; when they were around others, or when he was pissed at her.

"Natsu... I'm sorry for what I said." She pressed her hand against her cell wall. "Please, let's just talk. We can start over if that's what it'll take. Please, I don't want to lose you again..."

With a sigh, Natsu slightly turned his head to her. "Okay, what'd I miss?"

"Well, once we got here, Hoteye started acting kinda... weird." Angel started retelling the stories Natsu missed once she was taken as they sat with their backs towards each other, feeling like they were right next to each other.

"Hey, knock it off!" One frogman poked the two cells with a magic cattle prod and held it there, shocking the two. "No talking to each other."

"Gekota." The guard looked as Lahar walked over. "We're supposed to be better than them. This doesn't make you any better than them."

"Whatever." The guard walked away, glaring at the Salamander.

"I do apologize that." Lahar told the two in the cells. "I'm sure you two know a thing about bad apples."

"Fuck... off..." Salamander growled. Lahar walk away from the two, leaving them alone before the cells started floating away, a smug smile on Lahar's face. "Asshole..."

Over the next week, Natsu listened to Angels stories during the ONE hour the guards allowed them to share. It was almost like they were on one of those cheeses dating shows. During one of their talks, a massive explosion interrupted the two. "What's going on?" Angel asked.

"No clue." Salamander answered. "The cell cancels all my magic. I can't even hear your heartbeat."

Three people covered by hoods ran out of the smoke and passed the two, where the shortest member stopped at the cell and stared at Salamander. "Lets go." One of the taller members said.

"Hold on, I know that voice. Ultear!?" Natsu pressed his face against the glass. With a sigh, the two pulled off her hoods, showing the former Grimoire mages. "You know, most people usually try to break OUT of jail, not in."

"We had to get Jellal out somehow." Meredy explained before turning to her mother figure. "Can we help him too?"

"Help me?!" Natsu asked back, enraged. "Where were you when Hades damn near shot me in the heart!? Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to ever see you two again!"

"You heard him, let's go." Ultear grabbed the girl's hand and lead her over to Jellal, where they all started running together.

"Who were those two?" Angle asked.

"Well, maybe it's time I started telling YOU stories." Natsu chuckled as their cells started floating apart.

* * *

 _ **12 Months**_ _ **Later**_

Just as their relationship was getting back on tracks, the train flew of them. Angel didn't mind listening about Meredy and Briar, they were children and therefor a non threat. But this Lisanna and Ultear left her seething. She HATED Natsu for being around them, and when she found out he talked to them, the two only grew further apart.

Natsu stared at Angel as their cells floated around the room. 'One step forward, three steps back.'

"Hello again, my son." Natsu rolled his eyes as the same goddamn priest, a dude by the name of Lapointe, approached him for the tenth straight month. "So, do you feel like confessing any sins to day?"

"Cursing out a priest isn't a sin, is is?" Natsu asked. "Then FUCK. OFF. I got real problems to deal with." Lapointe nodded and his platform floated over to Racer's cell. "Fucking snake oil salesman..." Natsu mumbled as he fell asleep, the only thing he was allowed to do without a guard giving him the shock treatment.

A few hours later, he woke up, not in his cell, but somewhere he hadn't seen before. "Where the hell are we?" He looked and found Midnight, Angel and Racer behind him.

"You guy's too?" The fire wizard asked. "What's going on here?"

"I see you're all awake." The four looked over as Lapointe walked out of the shadows.

"What's going on?" Midnight asked, just as confused as the other three. "Won't the guards notice us missing?"

"You don't need to worry about that." Lapointe explained. "I used Personification Magic to create dummies of you. I'll stop by everyday to make sure they don't collapse on themselves. But as for why you're out, I need your help to... retrieve something."

"What?" Natsu asked.

"An artifact known as the Infinity Clock." He continued. "The Zentopian Church sealed it away because they were afraid of its power, but in our hands, we will use it to rule over this world."

"So why do we need you to get it?" Natsu asked.

"Because not only do I have all the knowledge of this artifact, I can increase your own powers, for a price." The bishop explained. "On top of that, I have some suitable... replacement members for you."

"Replacements?" Natsu asked as Ikaruga stepped out of the shadows, donned in a kimono with flaming skulls, a sash under her breasts hled in place by a skull pin and a band over her eyes. "Ikaruga?"

"Who?" Racer asked.

"Remember when I had to go back to the tower and get Jellal?" He asked and the others nodded. "Well, she was one of the assassins he hired to get Erza for his sacrifice." He raised his hands high as he heard the sound of Ikaruga hugging him. "Look at my hands, Angel."

"Ah, I'd thought you'd be happier to see me." The assassin pouted.

Angel growled at the samurai before picking up a rock and throwing it, only to have it caught. "How did-"

"I didn't stare up at the sun until I went blind." Ikaruga explained. "I gave it up. Now-" The rock glowed for a second before it fell to the ground, sliced into thin sheets. "Anything I touch, I can cut. And please-" She turned back to Natsu. "Call me by my new name, Bugeshia."

"So, she's one of us now?" Midnight asked.

"No, she's just temporary." Lapointe explained. "We have to retrieve the sixth member ourselves, but as for the fifth member..." He looked over as a woman clad in red trimmed grey armor walked out. At the shoulders were two smooth pualdorns with circles at the joint. The top of the armor went up to the sides of her neck. On her arms were two gauntlets that went down to her knuckles and between the armor was a white shirt. Her chest was covered by a piece with ornate red linework that left the top of her breasts exposed. The bottom lead down to a unitard with red lines going down. At their thighs were two pieces of armor that fanned out like a skirt and the heels on her knee length boots were a point.

Strapped to her back by a single hook was a quiver with three claws imbedded into the brown leather. The arrows feathers had a scale patter to them. Hanging over her shoulders was symmetrical recurve bow with a wrought-iron center and four spikes to either side, two pointing away from the firing spot, the other two away. Strapped to her sides were two small daggers and in her hand was a large four point spear.

Her hair was done up in a braided ponytail, held in place by a black ring. Curled bangs went down behind her ear and the two sections on top gave it the appearance of a set of wings. But the most startling thing about her hair was it's color.

"Scarlet? You're alive?" Natsu asked in pure shock. "And you're on our side now?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me Scarlet?" The red head asked. "If it's not that, it's Titania. I'm not this woman."

Confused, Salamander tried to hear her thoughts, but they only went back to the same place every time, meeting Lapointe. "You don't have any more memories..."

"I found her one year ago." Lapointe explained. "Her muscle memory is so great she's fluent with her spear, but that's all she remembers. I trained her in Arrow Magic and given her purpose. She is the fifth member of the Neo Oraciōn Seis. Her name is Huntress."

"So, I guess she's like her twin or something?" Natsu asked Ikaruga.

"I don't know myself." She answered. "I can sense what she looks like, so when we first met, I tried to kill her. But she seemed unaware of our fight in the tower. I was just as confused until Lapointe explained everything as best he could."

"Salamander, come with me." Lapointe walked past the four original members. "You will be their first to gain new power."

"One second..." Natsu walked over to the box Lapointe left and broke it open. Scouring through the Seis' objects in it, including the staff Brain held, he found the scarf and unfolded it. "Here." He tossed the keys to Angel, who stared at them.

"How did..." She started to asked.

"I found them trying to get to that blonde girl who beat you." He explained. "Couldn't get the other two, but I hope this makes up for things..."

"Salamander!" Lapointe shouted.

"I'll be back." He turned back and walked away. 'Once this little ceremony is over, I'm gonna talk to her. For real.' He rounded the corner and stood across from Lapointe. "Alright, so what do you want me to give up? My hair, my nails?"

"Your emotions." Lapointe simply said.

"Wait what?" Natsu asked.

"Your feelings distract you from your goals." The bishop explained. "They distort your judgement and cause you to lose your battles. If you give them up, you can become even stronger."

"What are you, high?" Natsu asked back. "I'm not giving up something that make me human."

"So be it." Lapointe pinned him against the wall with his staff and pulled out a blue dagger made out of crystal.

Natsu struggled to push the staff off him. "Wha the fuck are you-" Lapointe swung the dagger over his right eye, creating a massive scar. As blood poured out the wound, Natsu's left eye glowed blue before he screamed in pain. Lapointe backed away as the scar sealed the eye shut before Angel and Bugeshia ran around the corner.

"What happened? What did you do?" Angel shouted as Natsu dropped to his knees, the glow fading. "Natsu..."

He stood up almost robotically and opened his one good eye, to Angel's horror. "The Infinity Clock will belong to us..." He spoke in a monotone style, lacking any sense of emotions or will before walking away.

Angel turned to the bishop in a mix of shock and anger. "What did you-"

"I didn't do anything." Lapointe said. "This is a result of your actions. He told me to take away the pain YOU caused. I respected that wish, and took his emotions from him."

Sorano covered her mouth in horror. "What have I done? You have to fix this!"

"I cannot, but you can." Lapointe pulled out a bag of coins and handed them to her. "The Infinity Clock can heal him, and these coins will give you the power to make that so. But they come at a price, your life."

Angel stared at the bag before Ikaruga spun her around. "You did this to him! How dare you claim you love him!" She pushed her to the ground before she left, hoping to help Natsu.

Angel turned to the bag in deep thought. 'He's done so much for me, and I did this to him. If my life can fix this mess, then I will gladly pay that price.' She reached into the bag and a dark mass crawled up her arm before sinking into her chest. After Midnight and Racers treatments, the seven left to retrieve the last member.

* * *

 _ **Heartfillia Mansion**_

The once proud mansion of the Heartfillia family now sat rotting away. Lapointe lead the group through the old doors and looked around. "You can feel it, can't you? The pure will seeping out of the house... She's here."

"She?" Huntress asked as they followed the bishop to the attic. Pushing boxes aside until he reached one, he opened it up and pulled out a small doll.

"The final member of the Neo Oraciōn Seis, Imitaia." He waved his hand over the doll and it began to glow before it jumped out of his hand and grew in size. The glow died and instead of a doll, a dirty blonde woman clad in plant like clothing and a rose eyepatch stood up. The available eye opened up and flashed the Oraciōn Seis symbol as a cleverer sword and flower shield maniphested. "These are your allies. We must leave at once before looters come here and see us."

She nodded and walked over to the other six as they all walked out of the house. As Lapointe lead the pack out of the house and explained her orders, Imitatia glanced over to Salamander, just walking along. 'He's like me... a doll.'

* * *

 **Updated and fixed many errors that I missed trying to put this chapter out.**

 **And now, Meredy, Briar, Knightwalker, and Imitatia are all in contention. I would have included Ultear, but let's be honest, they didn't exactly have the best of interactions on Tenrou. And given that it took a mob to best Hades in canon, I'm fairly given he'd strengthen his mind to protect his thoughts.**

 **Dragon God Mode. That all started back when someone left a review on one of the earlier chapters when someone asked about me not giving him a duel mode since Laxus isn't gonna give him lightning in this story. I think this answers that question. Thank God NiA talked me out of doing 'Iron Flare Mode".**

 **Now, I don't read the manga (but even if I did, I'm a super slow reader.) so I went to the wiki to find out about Briar. Here's what I know; she's part of a dark guild, she uses clone magic. That's it. Other than that, she's a blank slate to fill in. Speaking of blank slates, here was my plan for Ikaruga in this story. Nothing, nothing, nothing, joins the harem if she's voted in. But that goddamn slot machine... no. For those wondering, Bugeisha is half of the Japanese term for 'female martial artist', what samurai wives were called.**

 **As for how Knightwalker got in this, fanonically, it will be explained in a few chapters. But as for the idea of her in this harem. TheForgottenSpartan suggested Edo Wendy, but she wouldn't work for this story. Don't get me wrong, she's a fun character, but she's a little too... sweet for this harem. I spoke to NiA, and he suggested Knightwalker, which honestly works better. I know she's not 'Erza' Erza, but I hope you'll like her.**

 **For her new looks, look up 'Aya Kuramoto's Redesign Hairstyle', 'Edo Erza redesign', and Dragonbone weapons, for Knightwalker if I failed to describe them properly. As for Ikaruga, its what she wore in the manga. Some explain to me why the left that AWESOME kimono out of the show. Speaking of appearances, from now until I say so, Erik is** **in his 'Neo Seis' outfit, and Natsu is in his onesleeve outfit.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


End file.
